Ne perd Jamais Espoir
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Le monde s'effondre autour de toi, tu crois être seul au monde à présent... ton seul but est de prendre soin de ta meilleure amie... c'est ce que Lily pensait... avant de découvrir James sous un autre jour... [TERMINER]
1. Quand ont dois vivre chez Potter

**Ouais! ouais! ouais! _Tout les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_ parce que c'est elle la maudite chanceuse qui a penser a inventer son merveilleux monde! Sauf Lou! Sa elle est a nous, rien qu'a nous, et tout les personnages inventer qui sont _NOTRE PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVER!_**

**Chapitre 1: Quand ont dois vivre chez Potter...**

« J'ai l'impression que les ténèbres m'entour... Je viens de tuer deux des trois êtres les plus cher au monde pour moi, mais ne l'est pas fait exprès. Des Mangemorts ont attaqués et on tuer mes parents. Pour ma punition je devrai aller vivre chez Potter... Il n'y a rien de pire... Ils disent que c'est pour me protégé... mais pourquoi veulent-il me protéger alors que c'est moi qui les ai mener a la mort!? Ce que j'aimerais que tu sois la Lou... » Pensa amèrement Lily.

Ses long cheveux roux voletait doucement sous le vent qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre de l'auto qui la menait au manoir des Potter. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes normalement si guai et plein de vie étaient maintenant emplie d'amertume et d'une infinie tristesse. Elle se sentait seule au monde, maintenant qu'elle était orpheline. Sa sœur Pétunia avait été envoyer chez une de ses amies moldu, n'ayant aucun besoin de se faire protéger, et puis, Lily n'en ressentait aucun remord. Cette sœur qui la méprisait tant en la traitant de monstre et qui maintenant ressentait une haine sans égale pour elle.

-Nous somme arriver mademoiselle. dit la voix du chauffeur qui l'avais mener jusqu'au manoir..

Il sortit et ouvrit la portière en s'inclinant. Il c'était arrêter devant une immense griller d'or, et reposant sur deux haut pilier de marbre blanc, il y avais deux lion ailler qui rugissait vraiment. Le représentant du ministère tapota la grille avec sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose puis elle s'ouvrit et il entraîna Lily dans la vaste propriété. Tout le devant était une sorte de jardin luxuriant, et même qu'une fontaine était placer vers la droit avec un petit ange qui tenais un cruche et une eau bleu azure s'en échappais. Cinq minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils furent arriver devant les immenses portes tout aussi doré que les grilles, le représentant frappa quatre grand coup.

Ils attendirent quelque instant puis une des portes s'ouvrit en grinçant et une silhouette ce plaça dans l'encadrement. Lily pensa sur le coup que c'était James, mais ce ne l'était pas. C'était son père Christopher Potter, Auror qualifier et meilleur de sa ligner, il avait lui aussi les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, une carrure d'athlète olympique, il devais mesurer dans les 6p'. Mais au contraire de James, qui avait les yeux bleu acier, son père avais les yeux vert pale.

-Bonjour Lily. dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Le représentant déposa toute les choses de Lily dans l'immense hall qui était en marbre. Il parla quelque instant avec le père de James, puis ils ce dirent au revoir et Christopher ferma la porte. Il ce tourna vers Lily et il s'inclina légèrement devant elle, exactement de la même façon que James. Il sortit sa baguette fit l'éviter ses affaires, et la mena dans le grand escalier de marbre noir qui menait dans les étages. Il la monta au troisième dans un couloir au tapis de velours rouge et au porte doré. Il y en avais quatre. Il alla ensuite ouvrit la première porte à gauche et y fit entré Lily. C'était une très grande chambre, avec des meubles très ancien qui devaient venir de la renaissance Italienne. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin près de deux porte blanche qui menait sur un large balcon.

-Je te laisse t'installer, je vais envoyer James bientôt d'accord. Il la regarda un instant avant de poser doucement une main sur son épaules -Je suis vraiment désoler pour tes parents... Je sais ce que c'est de les perdres... Tu peux faire comme cher toi ici ne te gêne surtout pas... et surtout tu peux envoyer balader James et Sirius si sa te chante! Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Merci, monsieur Potter. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en lui faisant un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Nonnn lâche le monsieur et le Potter, mon nom c'est Christopher... ou Chris et tu me tutoie d'accord??

- D'accord...Chris. Rigola-t-elle.

-Bon... je te fiche la paix maintenant! Au revoir! hooo et tu peux exploré le manoir si tu veux! fouiner c'est toujours amusant! rigola Christopher. Puis il parti et disparu dans les escaliers.

Lily sentit une profonde gratitude envers lui. Elle alla rangé ses choses et se dirigea vers le balcon ayant besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et regarda le magnifique paysage, d'un regard triste et mélancolique. Si sa avait été dans une situation différente, elle aurait adoré voir quelque chose d'aussi beau, mais pour le moment elle n'avait goût a rien. Quelque minute plus tard quelqu'un cogna à la porte, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Entrer… dit elle.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la silhouette au combien trop familière de James apparu. -Salut... dit-il. Sa voix avais changer. Elle était... ce n'était pas ce ton plus mature et plus grave qu'il essayait de prendre pour l'impressionné.

Lily tourna à demi la tête vers lui et se contenta de le regarder sans répondre.

Il s'approcha lentement du balcon. Il avait aussi prit quelque centimètre. –Hum... je.... apparemment il cherchait quoi lui dire.

- Tu as avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon.

Il haussa les épaules. -Je suis désoler... dit-il alors en s'accotant conte la balustrade et en portant lui aussi son regard vers l'horizon.

- Merci... Le paysage est magnifique. dit elle pour changer de sujet n'ayant aucune envie de se mettre à pleurer, surtout devant lui.

Il sourit tristement -Ouais... ma mère adore sa... Et si tu monte sur le toit, tu peux voir la mer plus loin.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais aller jusqu'à monté sur le toit. Rigola-t-elle doucement.

- Et pourquoi pas? tu ne peux pas tomber y'a un sortilège poser exprès pour sa

- Parce que... parce que j'ai peur des hauteur. Avoua-t-elle avec réticence.

Il la regarda -Sa je savais pas. dit-il doucement. -Aller viens. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le corridor. Il la fit passer par une porte cacher qui menait dans un étroit escalier en colimaçon et ils émergèrent dans une trappe sur le toit. Il passa et l'aida a monter. -N'est pas peur... dit-il doucement en la menant sur le bord du toit. Il la mit devant lui et la tint par la taille.

Lily sentait la peur prendre possession d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler légèrement. Elle sentait les mains de James autour de sa taille et sa la rassura, mais elle ne pouvait pas dissiper sa peur.

-Ne regarde pas en bas, mais regarde l'horizon. lui souffla-t-il doucement en ce rapprochant d'elle.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et regarda le paysage qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Elle se détendit émerveiller par la beauté.

- C'est merveilleux...on dirais un conte fée...souffla-t-elle

Il rigola -Tu voix la mer la-bas? elle parait près d'ici mais sa nous prendrais une journée entière nous y rendre.

- On est si haut...

-Oui... il y a 5 étages ici. Répondit James.

Elle s'agrippa a lui ne trouvant pas la force de se détourner de la vue qui s'offrait a elle.

James devait ce contrôler pour ne pas trembler de la proximité de Lily. Il avais cru avoir une attaque quand ses parents lui avais dit qu'elle allait venir habiter cher lui. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps... mais il c'était comporter en imbécile avec elle et elle l'avais toujours repousser.

- On peux descendre s'il te plait j'ai vraiment peur. dit elle d'une voix calme.

-D'accord viens. Il l'éloigna du bord et la fit descendre dans la trappe avant de descendre a son tour

Lily eu un tremblement et repris le chemin vers sa chambre. - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait sa?

James ne répondit pas. Il ce contenta de descendre les marches en silence.

- Je...j'ai eu tord de te dire que j'avais peur. La prochaine fois je ne te dirais plus rien.

-J'ai pas fais sa parce que je savais que t'avais peur... dit-il alors d'une drôle de voix. -J'ai fais sa parce que je sais que tu adore les paysages.

Elle le regarda cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux. - merci...lui dit elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Y'a pas de quoi.. dit-il. -Si y'a quelque chose ta qu'a me crier et je vais venir. il s'inclina légèrement et ouvrit la deuxième porte a gauche qui était sa chambre a lui.

Lily le regarda avant d'entrer a son tour dans sa chambre. Décidément lui et son père était pareille. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fini par s'endormir en pensant au magnifique paysage qu'elle avait vue.

Le lendemain matin elle ce fit réveiller par un tout petit hibou au plumage caramel. C'était Max le hibou de Lou.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit a doucement caresser son plumage alors qu'il poussait de fort hululement de plaisir. Elle lui prit la lettre.

_**Lily,**_

_**Je suis tellement désoler!!! Au mon dieux.... J'ai apprit ce qui c'était passer le soir-même quand mon père est rentré... je n'arrive pas a y croire... je suis tellement désoler Lily... et je ne peux même pas être avec toi! Je me sens vraiment mal... de plus tu es prisse avec Potter et Black... Récrie-moi vite ma belle.... j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi en ce moment... **_

_**Lou**_

Lily versa une larmes en pensant a sa meilleure amie qui était si loin, et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir a ses coter. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et lui réécrivit.

_**Salut ma puce,**_

**si tu savais le bonheur que sa me fait de recevoir une lettres de toi. Tu manque vraiment, j'aimerais tant que tu sois avec moi en se moment. Mais pour être sincère, se n'est pas trop mal ici, et la vue et magnifique. Surtout que Pétunia n'est pas la, je supporte un peu mieux. Le père de Potter est très gentil et même si je n'ai pas encore rencontré sa mère, je sais qu'elle aussi est très gentille, même Potter a été gentil. Enfin j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.**

**Lys**

Max lui mordilla les doigts dans un signe affectif et il s'envola dans l'horizon. Lily le regarda partir tristement et se décida à aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, Sirius et James si trouvaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Il y avais une ordre de Bonbon sur la table et ils semblaient bien s'amuser. La mère de James ce trouvait un peu plus loin au bout de la table, et son coin était ensevelie de livre et de morceau de parchemin. Elle était très belle. Ses cheveux était châtain sablé, très long ramener dans une queue de chevale d'ou s'échappait deux grosse mèche sur le devant. Elle avait l'aire quand même jeune, ne devant pas atteindre les 35 ans.

Lily les regarda en riant intérieurement. Elle les trouvaient drôle a regarder, tous si différent les uns des autres. –

-Bonjours, dit elle.

Sirius continua de rigoler en lui adressant un bref signe de la main, James la regarda en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur les bonbons et Elizabeth Potter releva complètement la tête vers elle.

-Bonjour. dit-elle. Elle avais une douce voix. -Ravi de te voir Lily.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame Potter, dit elle en prenant place.

-Je m'appelle Elizabeth. dit la mère de James

-Ou tu peux l'appelle Eli! dit alors Sirius.

Lily lâcha un petit rire. - je vais m'en tenir a Elizabeth si sa ne vous dérange pas.

-Tu peux arrêter avec le vous aussi! dit Sirius -Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans cette maison c'est presque considéré comme une insulte de ce faire dire vous! rigola-t-il.

- Vous monsieur Black on ne vous a pas parlez. Lui dit Lily.

-Que compter vous faire aujourd'hui? demanda alors Elizabeth. -Je ne veux pas vous voir vous courir après partout dans le manoir en vous lançant des sort comme hier, j'ai beaucoup de travail a faire. James haussa les épaules alors que Sirius rigolait. -Vous pourriez montré les environs a Lily!

Lily haussa les épaules. - Pourrais-je vous...te demander quelque chose?

-Oui bien sure!

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir ma meilleure amie?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner des limites mais... si sa te tiens temps a cœur elle peux venir ici. Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. répondit la mère de James.

Lily afficha un grand sourire et ne se maîtrisant plus elle sauta au cou d'Elizabeth. -Merci, merci, merci! Dit elle. Elle s'éloigna et remonta a sa chambre.

James échangea un regard avec Sirius -Sa serras invivable. soupira-t-il.

-Arrêt un peu James, ce n'est pas par choix qu'elle est ici. intervint sa mère. -Elle a perdu ses parents et elle ce retrouve prit ici avec toi et Sirius.

-Heyyyy! dirent les dirent les deux concerner.

- Vous n'avez pas a vous offusqué puisque c'est la vérité, en plus de Christopher qui n'aide pas. Soupira-t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent -Dit toi que tu auras deux autres filles avec toi maintenant maman, donc tu ne serras plus prisse avec trois mecs.

- Dieux merci. Rigola t-elle. Mes années de torture sont terminée.

-On est pas si pénible que sa! protesta Sirius un drôle de sourire au lèvres.

- Tu veux parier??

-Non sa va aller!! Dit-il en souriant toujours.

Elizabeth lâcha un rire. - Bon aller jouer ailleurs mes deux gros bébé j'ai du travaille a faire. Dit-elle en replongeant dans ses bouquins.

James ramassa les tonne de bonbon en les fourrant dans un sac et lui et Sirius montèrent dans la chambre de James.

Lily écrivit une seconde lettres a Lou lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir au manoir des Potter et envoya Archimède, son hibou, d'un noir d'encre la lui porter.

**_Lily,_**

**_Comment suis-je supposer me rendre chez Potter, alors que je n'est aucune idée d'ou ce trouve son manoir... Mais je demanderais a papa de venir me porter, il dois bien savoir ou il ce trouve.. sinon réécrit moi et dit moi quand je dois m'en venir._**

**_Lou_**

_**Lou,**_

_**tu peux t'en venir quand tu veux et au pire tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Le manoir des Potter est a Godric's Hollow**_

_**Alors prépare toi parce que j'arrive a 8h ce soir. Lou**_

A 8h ce soir la, Lou déboula chez James grâce a la poudre de cheminette. Elle connaissait les parents de James, pour les avoir déjà vu chez elle. Ses parents étant de sang-pure et travaillant eu aussi au ministère de la magie.

-Bonjour. dit-elle doucement en époussette la jupe noir qu'elle portait.

Lily ne lui répondit pas et lui sauta au cou la serrant dans ses bras.

-Salut Lily! dit Lou en la serrant contre elle un sourire au lèvres. Puis elle la regarda -Sa va??

- Depuis que tu est la, oui.

Lou ce tourna alors vers James et Sirius, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. -Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa Black?? dit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu viens, je vais te montré ta chambre? dit alors Elizabeth.

- oui. répondit elle.

Elizabeth la monta sur la même étages que Lily, et lui donna la deuxième porte a droite.

- merci. dit elle en entrant. la chambre était d'un magnifique bleu foncé et était très spacieuse.

Lorsqu'elle fut seul avec Lily elle ce tourna vers elle. -Tu es sure que sa va??

- Ben si je pense pas au dernier jour, oui ça va. Dit elle tristement.

Lou la prit a nouveau dans ses bras et alors des larmes ce mirent a couler sur ses joue. Elle était très sensible a tout, et un rien suffisais a la faire pleurer -Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi si tu savais!!! dit-elle.

- J'aurais tellement aimer que tu sois avec moi… sanglota Lily. - Je...je m'en veux tellement tout est de ma faute.

-Non sa c'est faut! s'exclama Lou -Ce n'est pas de ta faute!!! Loin de la. Tu n'as rien fait pour sa.

- J'aurais du être la, j'aurais du les protéger !! C'est de ma faute si des Mangemorts on attaqué. si je n'étais pas une sorcière rien de tous sa ne serais arriver.

-Ils les aurait attaquer quand même et cette fois tu n'y aurait encore moins comprit et peut-être que tu y serrais passer toi aussi.. écoute.. ce n'est pas de ta fautes.... Sa ne l'est pas et sa ne le serras jamais... il ont fais sa pour absolument rien d'accord... tu n'y est pour rien rentre toi sa dans la tête. Elle essuya ses joues d'une renverre de manche.

James toussota un peu plus loin -E… dîner... dit-il mal à l'aise lorsque les deux filles ce furent tourner vers lui.

Lily hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes. - On arrive...souffla t-elle.

Elle descendirent a la salle a manger. Le dîner fut plutôt agréable. On aurait facilement pus croire en regardant James agire, que sa famille était une petite famille de snobe riche qui ce croyait au dessus de tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'était très loin de l'être. Certes il était extrêmes riche, mais c'était des personnes qui avais un très grand cœurs.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien!! rigolait Christopher, alors qu'ils racontait des anecdotes du temps ou il était a Poudlard et qui fessais rire au éclat tout le monde -Il l'avais bien chercher!!! Il a essayer de m'attaquer par derrière!! Et ensuite Eli arrive en me hurlant dessus et elle me balance dans le lac!

Lily riait de plus en plus et elle admirait Elizabeth. - Je t'admire Elizabeth, je n'ai jamais penser a sa. Rigola Lily.

-Ne lui donne pas d'idée!! protesta James en regardant son père mais il riait lui aussi. -Sinon elle va vraiment me balancer dans le lac!! je suis encore chanceux qu'elle n'y est pas penser!! rigola-t-il

- Ouais ben maintenant j'en ai quelques unes!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. -Je les déjà fait tomber de son balais aussi! ce souvint Elizabeth. -C'était un entraînement de Quidditch et il ne cessais de tourner autour de moi en fessant le malin! je les prit par sa tignasse emmêler et je me suis mis a le secouer et il a finit par perdre prise. Seulement en atterrissant il ses casser un bras! rigola-t-elle.

Lily se mit a rire.- Tu te plaignais que je te maltraitais, ben c'est rien comparer a comment ton père a souffert!!

Christopher ce massa la tête en signe de ce souvenir douloureux. -Mais je me suis tanner un moment donner et j'ai fini par la plaquer dans un mur et je les soulever a ma auteur! parce qu'elle n'est pas très grande!!! rigola-t-il alors. -J'était frustré contre elle mais je les embrasser! Je me suis prit la baffe du siècle!!

- C'est drôle de penser que maintenant vous êtes marier et que vous avez un fils, après tous sa. Ria Lily.

-Je suis encore en train de me demander comment je suis arriver a me marier avec lui! rigola Elizabeth. -Mais on a eu James disons.. en plein la-dedans. elle rougit légèrement -Mais c'est désespéré de voir a quelle point il est comme son père! deux petite tête enfler!

- Oui, ils sont quasiment identique, même si il y en a un plus immature que l'autre. dit-elle en levant son regard vers James.

-C'est de la triche!!! rigola-t-il.

-Moi je dit qu'on ce fais maltraiter par les filles! rigola Christopher.

- Je me souviens d'une fois ou il m'avait suivit pendant une semaine sans relâche et je mettait tellement énerver que je l'avais pousser du haut d'un escalier, rigola elizabeth. Après sa il a arrêter de me suivre comme un petit chien.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux rond -Du haut d'un escalier!!!! Ben sa... Comparer a SA, James tu n'as pas a te plaindre Lily es très, très douce avec toi!

- Faudra que je m'améliore. dit elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Je te donnerai des truck alors! rigola Elizabeth

- Se sera avec plaisir, après tout on a un mois entier.

-Sa c'est vraiment trop de la triche!!! s'exclama James. Il prit alors une poigner de spaghetti et la lanca sur Lily en éclatant de rire.

Lily attrapa l'assiette au complet et lui balança en pleine figure. – Ha ! ha!

Mais elle éclaboussa aussi Sirius qui ce leva et lui lanca ce qu'il avais. Quelque minutes plus tard c'était un foodfight générale et la cuisine c'était transformer en vrai champ de bataille

Lily se glissa derrière James et remplie son pantalons de nouille. - Fait attention tu ne trouvera plus le bonne engin. ria t-elle.

Il l'attrapa et fit glisser des spaghetti dans son chandail.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement avant de lui attraper sa touffe de cheveux et de lui vider la cruche de jus de citrouille sur la tête et de s'enfuire en courant.

La guerre prit fint lorsque Elizabeth plaqua son mari sur le sol et ce mit a renverser de l'eau dans sa figure avec sa baguette. Après elle envoya tout le monde en haut pour ce doucher et elle rangea la salle a manger.

Lily monta en riant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit quelques minute plu tard en serviette un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je comprend maintenant d'ou viens le caractère aussi bizarre de James. dit Lou qui était dans la chambre de Lily. Elle avais une nuisette de nuit en satin noir qui lui arrivais au genoux et elle ce brossais les cheveux.

- oui, rigola Lily. Elle retira la serviette et enfila une courte jaquette noire moulante qui était juste assez longue pour caché le nécessaire.

-Tu crois qu'elle a quelle age sa mère? Elle a l'aire si jeune! Demanda Lou.

- Je ne lui donne même pas trente-cinq ans. Répliqua Lily.

-Oui... et d'après ce que j'ai comprit, elle a eu James avant de ce marier... dit Lou.

- Je trouve sa génial de s'aimer a se point.

-Oui. Je trouve sa vraiment mignon leur histoires... mais sa ce rapproche un peu de James et toi... dit Lou

- Non, tu te trompe totalement.

-Moi je trouve pas. Elle rigola -Mais Christopher a souffert

- Plus que James, ria Lily. C'est la preuve qu'il y a du se passer quelque chose entre eux, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de le détester.

-A mon avis il fessais comme James. Il devais avoir la grosse tête, devais toujours essayer de l'impressionner... il a du changer, et elle a du tomber sous le charme du VRAI Christopher.

- oui, sûrement.

- Parlant de changer... James aussi a Changer...

- moi je trouve pas. répliqua fermement Lily.

- Si... il a grandit et je parle pas juste physiquement

- j'avais compris le sens que tu le disais, et moi je ne trouve pas.

Elle haussa les épaules. Bon je vais y aller. Bonne nuit et elle sortit

- Mmm Aniston j'adore ton pyjama! dit alors une voix moqueuse lorsqu'elle eu refermer la porte de la chambre de Lily.

- Moi aussi je l'aime. Répliqua Lou en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rigola. -Alors tu es ici pour tout le mois d'Août ? demanda Sirius.

- ouais...répondit elle réticente.

-Ne fais pas cette mine aussi sombre on s'amuse bien ici! Dit Sirius

- Pas quand tu es dans les parage.

- C'était quoi sa? une forme sarcastique pour me dire que je te fais de l'ombre?

- Je dirais plus une remarque subtile pour te dire que je t'emmerde et que tu me pourris l'existence.

-D'accord je voix, mais n'y compte même pas je ne vais pas cesser de te pourrir la vie. Dit-il

- Malheureusement. Mauvaise nuit Black. Dit elle en ouvrant sa porte de chambre.

-Temps que j'ai une fille dans mon lit, je ne peux pas passer de mauvaise, nuit. C'est pas comme toi qui n'as jamais embrasser de mec. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte

Lou sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle referma la porte pour aller se laisser tomber sur son lit en versant doucement des larmes.

Durant la nuit, Sirius ce leva et ce dirigea vers une porte cacher. Il posa sa main a un endroit précise et une porte apparu. Il la poussa doucement. Sa menait dans la chambre de Lou. Il s'adossa dans le cadrage en soupirant. Il pouvait la voir dormir parfaitement d'ou il était et il senti un petit pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle avais pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire sa mais c'était plus fort lui il fallais toujours qu'il l'énerve.

Lily se réveilla épuiser le lendemain matin, elle avait passer une très mauvaise nuit, les souvenir de ses parent mort la hantant. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche avant d'enfiler une courte jupe noir en cuir, un chandail en tissu blanc avec des manche qui débutait a ses épaules et qui lui descendait au genoux ainsi qu'un corset noir autour de sa taille qui moulait toute ses formes et de longue bottes noir qui lui montait jusqu'en haut des genoux.

Elle croisa Lou dans le corridor -Salut... dit-elle doucement. Elle portait une jupe rouge sang plein de jupon noir qui lui arrivais au genoux ainsi que des boots d'armée noir lui montant jusqu'au genoux. Elle avais un corset de cuir sans bretelle et des manche rouge sang était accrocher débutant vers la fin des épaules. Elle fendais dans le coude. C'était l'habit le plus déshabiller qu'elle avais.

- Salut. Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui.

Elle haussa les épaules -J'en sais rien... qu'est-ce qu'il y as a faire ici?

- emmerder les garçons, emmerder les garçons, aller se promener en emmerdant les garçon, ho et est-ce que j'ai dit emmerder les garçons? Rigola Lily.

Lou haussa les épaules et elle descendirent prendre leur déjeuner. Encore une fois Elizabeth était assit au bout de la table avec plein de livre et de morceau de parchemin.

- tu travaille toujours Elizabeth, tu devrait prendre un peu de repos. Dit Lily en la regardant.

Elizabeth rigola -Je devrais oui. Mais je ne peux pas. Elle déposa sa plume et regarda les deux filles en souriant. -Qu'est-ce que vous avez envi de manger?

- Je ne sais pas...Sa vous dirais qu'on fasse une viré entre fille, rien qu'une journée? Demanda Lily.

-Pour aller ou? rigola Elizabeth.

- N'importe ou, dans un bar, au ciné, dans un rave! y'a plein de chose, ne me dite pas que vous n'en avez pas envie, je ne vous croirais pas.

-Et laisser les garçon seul dans la maison?? Tu tiens vraiment a ce qu'elle sois détruite??

- Je ne croirais pas qu'il la détruirait, et puis eux ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent et on vois bien que tu as besoin de t'amuser un peu alors on peu prendre le risque!

Elle haussa les épaules -J'en sais rien... Mais j'avoue que sa me ferrais peut-être du bien d'arrêter de travailler un peu

- Alors c'est régler. Écoute sa se voit que tu n'as même pas quarante ans, alors tant que tu n'as pas dépasser le stade de vieillesse il faut que tu t'amuse, et on est sur ton chemin pour sa! S'exclama Lily. Aller dit oui!

-Non mes 40 ans je vais les avoir dans 7 ans! rigola Elizabeth. Elle ferma un gros volume devant elle. -D'accord. dit-elle alors en ce levant. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Elle était de la même grandeur que Lily et Lou. -J'ai très envi d'aller danser et vous?

- OUI!!! S'exclamèrent t-elle en cœur.

- Aller je suis sur qu'il te reste du linge de tes dix-sept ans!

-Non, mon linge normale! rigola Elizabeth. -Alors je vous rejoint dans le hall dans 15 minutes, éviter les garçon le plus possible!

- D'accord. et elles partirent dans des direction différente. Lou j'ai une super idée, j'ai demander y'a pas longtemps qu'on emmène ma mustang ici. Est-ce qu'on la prend?

- Et si ont la prend, est-ce qu'on est sure de rester en vie? demanda Lou en rigolant

- Mais bien sur puisque c'est moi qui va conduire, Dit fièrement Lily.

Quelque minutes plus tard Elizabeth arriva dans le hall.

Elle portait une paire de pantalon noir moulant et un top bleu sans bretelle qui dévoilait son nombril, avec des sandale a talon noire. - En route! S'exclama Lily. Elle se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du manoir et tombèrent devant une magnifique mustang noir décapotable. - je conduit! Dit-elle.

-Alors on va mourir! rigola Lou en sautant a l'arrière de la voiture.

Lily lui tira la langue en prenant place devant le volant alors qu'Elizabeth s'assoyait a ses côté. Elle fit ronronnée le moteur avant de peser sur le gaz.

-On va a Londres. dit Elizabeth, y'a des boîte de nuit assez intéressante.

- On voit que tu es renseigner. Mais avant d'y aller on va s'arrêter dans un petit resto de Londres parce qu'il va nous falloir des forces pour se soir.

Elles arrivèrent le soir a la boîte de nuit. Elles passèrent dans la salle et tout les garçons les regardèrent. Elle ce trouvèrent un coin, très en vue des mec, et elle ce mirent a ce déchaîner sur la musique

Lily complètement énergique se dirigea vers le barre et commanda trois vers de vodka. Elle en donna un a Elizabeth et l'autre a Lou avant de caler le siens et de retourner danser énergiquement avec un beau brun aux yeux bleu. Les filles dansèrent toute la soirée. Verres après verres. Lily était la plus déchaîner dansant au centre d'un amas de garçon qui ce pressais contre elle. Elizabeth avec un peu plus de réticente et Lou avec de la crainte. Elle revinrent au manoir vers 6h du matin. Complètement saouler. Elle riait et parlais tellement fort qu'on devais les entendre dans toute la maison.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée que j'ai passer de ma vie, ria Lily.

- Wou ou!! Vive les soirée entre fille! Dit Elizabeth.

Elles montèrent péniblement ce coucher. Le lendemain matin, Lou était malade, elle ne quitta pas sa chambre. Et les garçon était étrangement silencieux.

Lily se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine entendant Elizabeth et Christopher s'engueuler.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproche au juste! disais Elizabeth.

- Je te reproche que tu aurais put me prévenir et que si tu en avait assez de moi tu n'avais qu'à divorcer! S'exclama Christopher. Lily préféra intervenir dans le dispute sachant que tout était de sa faute.

- C'est ma faut Christopher, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.

-Laisse tomber Lily. dit Elizabeth en passa une main dans son visage pour s'éviter de pleurer. -Tu nous excuse? Elle empoigna Christopher par le collet et le traîna dans la cuisine. Mais on pouvais quand même les entendre. -J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais assez de toi! dit-elle alors. -On est simplement sortit! Pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame!

Il ne répondit pas et partit furieux. Lily sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir et préféra s'en aller. Elle monta au cinquième se dirigea vers le toit. Elle ne fit pas attention a sa peur et alla s'asseoir en tremblant légèrement, se retenant de pleurer.

Elizabeth s'adossa contre le comptoir et ce mit a pleurer. Décidément elle aurait du rester ici a travailler. Elle essaya de rattraper Christopher. Il était dans le salon et regardait le feu. Elle détestait avoir des chicanes de ce genre avec lui, elle l'aimais trop pour sa. Elle vint s'asseoir lentement a côté de lui. -Je suis désoler... dit-elle d'un petite voix tremblante.

Il se tourna vers elle et se sentit fondre en voyant ses larmes. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. - Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu as le droit de t'amuser, c'est vrai que tu est toujours entrain de travailler, mais imaginée d'autre hommes te toucher sa me rend fou et encore plus d'imaginée que c'est toi qui est allé les crouser.

Elizabeth ce calla dans ses bras et s'accrocha a lui en ce mettant a sangloter pour de bon. -Je t'aime et sa tu le sais... dit-elle la voix étouffer.

James regardait ses parents cacher dans l'ombre de la porte. Sa l'obsédais de savoir qu'elles étaient aller toute les trois dans une boite de nuit. Il savais que Lily n'était pas a lui et qu'il ne pouvais rien y faire, mais sa le rendais fou quand même. Il était exactement comme son père et c'est ce qu'il trouvais ironique. Leur histoires ressemblais un peu a la sienne avec Lily, seulement, dans ce cas la, Lily ne deviendrait jamais sa femme.

Lily fini par descendre du toit et tomba sur James évitant de lui rentrer dedans de peu. - Tiens salut, ça va?

Il la regarda d'un regard bizarrement froid. -Ouais sa va, dit-il du même ton que son regard. Il ce poussa du cadrage de la porte et la ferma.

Lily fronça les sourcils, non mais c'était quoi son problème. A par le fait qu'elle avait entraîner sa mère dans un rave qu'elle l'avait saouler, que par sa faute c'est parent c'était engueuler, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle baissa la tête et soupira avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de se laisser tomber dans son lit se recroquevillant sur elle même. Elle s'en voulait affreusement, décidément elle causait des problème partout ou elle allait. - Si seulement ils étaient encore vivent... sanglota doucement Lily.

-Toc, Toc, Toc, le marchant de sable est la. rigola alors la voix de Sirius. -Alors vous vous êtes bien amuser hier soir?

- va-t-en.

-non j'en est pas envi

- Je m'en fiche tu es dans ma chambre sort! S'exclama t-elle piqué a vif en se redressant vivement.

-Non

Elle se leva et entrepris de le pousser a l'extérieur. - Je t'ai dit de sortir alors sort.

-Non, j'en est pas envi. dit-il sans bouger.

- Mais je peux savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème, oui on c'est amuser maintenant dégage!

-Ne saoul plus jamais Aniston, je crois bien que l'alcool et elle sa fais deux. dit-il

- J'avais pas remarquer et puis je ne l'ai pas forcé a avaler ce qu'elle a consommé alors ne viens pas me donner d'ordre!

-C'est toi qui viens nous engueuler qu'elle est fragile et tu ne laisse personne a Poudlard l'approcher et la tu l'amène dans un rave, tu la saoul et tu laisse une tonne de mec ce coller sur elle. Il avais une drôle de voix, comme une sorte de pointe de jalousie.

- Écoute va piquer tes crises de jalousie ailleurs parce que sincèrement j'en ai plus qu'assez sur les épaules comme remord, alors ne viens pas en rajouté! Dit-elle en se remettant a verser des larmes.

-James est frustré contre toi parce que tu es aller la-bas c'est tout. Pour sa mère il s'en fiche parce que quand Eli et Chris s'engueule sa ne dure jamais plus de 5 minutes et il finissent par s'embrasser et tout est réglé!

- J'en ai rien a faire et puis de toute manière je vois pas ce que sa peux lui faire! Maintenant va-t-en!

-Il t'aime et sa le rend malade de jalousie! il t'en veux pour les même raison que Chris en voulais a Eli!

-Non il ne m'aime pas fou moi la paix!

Elle attrapa son manteau et partie en courant. Elle attrapa ses clé et monta dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester la une minute de plus, il lui fallait quelque chose pour se calmer et il n'y avait qu'un endroit ou elle pouvait trouver se réconfort...chez elle. Elle se rendit a sa maison et la regarda de l'extérieur quelques instant les larmes aux yeux.

Elle fini par sortir de la voiture et entra a l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changer, tout était encore aussi beau et les mêmes odeur flottait encore dans l'air. Elle se rendit a la cuisine et revit sa mère entrain de cuisiner en riant avec son père, ensuite elle se dirigea vers le salon et se revit elle et sa famille assis devant le feu a rire, a noël quand elles étaient jeune et qu'elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Pétunia. toute deux déballait leurs cadeaux avec un grand sourire et une innocence enfantine. Lily se mit a verser des larmes en souriant alors que tous ses souvenir revenait. Elle monta a l'étage et se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents, du sang tachait encore le beau tapis blanc qui couvrait le plancher de bois. Elle s'approcha du lit et passa une main sur les draps emplit de sang et l'image de sa mère égorger sur son lit lui revint en tête submergeant les bon souvenir. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Pétunia ou elle l'avait trouver recroquevillé dans son garde-robe a pleurer en silence caché sous sa montagne de linge qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre...la ou elle avait trouver son père se balancent au bout d'une corde pendu se vidant de son sang. Se même sang qui couvrait entièrement le plancher en se moment. Lily eu un haut le cœur a l'image et se laissa glisser contre le mur en regardant le carrelage, pleurant a chaud de larmes toute la tristesse qu'elle avait retenu.

-Ils ne voudraient pas que tu te morfonde de la sorte... dit alors la voix d'Elizabeth.

Lily leva la tête vers elle. - Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de rentrer chez vous joyeusement et que quand vous ouvrez la porte un silence de mort règne dans la maison. Que quand vous rentré dans la chambre de vos parents vous trouver votre mère égorger les yeux vide et terrifier et que vous vous mettez a chercher votre père avec espoir et que quand vous le trouvez enfin, il se balance au bout d'une corde frappant le mur doucement en déversant son sang sur le plancher et que quand vous croyez enfin tout fini que vous rendez dans la chambre de votre sœur et vous la trouvez recroqueviller tremblante comme une feuille dans son garde-robe et que quand elle vous remarque enfin elle se met a vous criez que tout est votre faute, que vous n'êtes qu'une erreur et que si vous n'aviez pas exister il serait encore envie et qu'elle aurait voulu que se soit vous qui soit morte que vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Cracha durement Lily.

-Non mais je sais quand même par quoi tu passe Lily... Elle s'accroupie devant elle. -Mais tu dois laisser sa de côté.... et ne penser qu'au bon moment...

- Je peux pas...ils hantent mes nuits sans cesse, j'aimerais tant que tout soit comme avant.

-C'est en disant sa que c'est pire. Tu ne dois pas y penser, tu dois être forte... et tu devrais accepter l'aide de James. Ho oui je sais qu'il a une tête enfler, qu'il ce pavane, qu'il ce vante et qu'il fais horriblement de bêtise.... mais c'est une façade.... ici il n'est pas du tout comme sa. Il voudrait temps pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. C'est pour sa qu'il ta amener sur le toit le premier jour que tu es arriver. Il savais que tu adorait les paysage et il a cru te faire plaisir. Oublie toute ses horreur et dit toi qu'il ont été heureux.

Lily lui fit un sourire au travers ses larmes et la pris dans ses bras en pleurant doucement.

- Je vais essayer...souffla-t-elle.

-Il ne voudrait pas que tu te morfonde de la sorte j'en suis sure. Et pour ta sœur. Oublie la.

- D'accord..

-Aller viens, on dois rentré. Et crois moi... apprend a connaître James. Sa ne parait peut-être pas, mais il a quand même souffert.... elle baissa la tête et rougit légèrement. -Enfin.. apprend a le connaître...

- Est-ce que tu essaye de me faire sortir avec ton fils?

Elle rigola -Non aucune chance, même si je suis sure qu'il en meurt d'envi.

- Moi je crois pas. Lily se redressa doucement. On rentre?

-Oui. Et ho! si j'était toi, j'irait regarder sous son lit! dit-elle en lui fessant un clin d'œil. -Aller viens. Elles furent bien vite de retour au manoir.

Lily se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, elle se sentait épuiser par tant d'émotions. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Elizabeth lui avait dit d'aller regarder sous le lit de James. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer avant de s'endormir.

**C'était SA la raison pour laquelle nos chapitre ne sorte pas a Marie-Lune et moi ! On arrête pas d'écrire ensemble sur hotmail ! J'espère que vous avez aimer le premier chapitres ! Mais les histoires ne sont pas si longue que sa ! Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzou**

**Lunattica et Marie-Lune.**


	2. Quand on est malade et une erreur

**Salut! Et ouais!! C'est bien le chapitre deux! Seulement avant je voudrais préciser un truck. Merci pour les propositions d'aide pour corriger nos histoires a Marie-Lune et moi mais Personne n'auras ses chapitres en avance même pas pour les corriger. C'est difficile pour les fautes d'accord et tout et vous ne pouvez pas savoir le temps fou qu'on passe a faire des chapitres et a mettre l'histoire comme il faux. Parce qu'on ne les fais pas sur world, mais sur MSN et ensuite un les transforme en histoires.**

**_Chapitres 2: Quand on est malade... et une erreur..._**

-Lily... Lily... disait une douce voix. C'était James. Il secouait doucement Lily pour qu'elle ce réveille. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux épuiser et tourna la tête vers lui.- Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-C'est l'heure de souper. Lui dit-il.

- J'ai pas faim. Répondit elle doucement.

-Descend quand même sa te ferrais du bien de manger un peu...

- J'ai vraiment pas faim, vas-y toi.

-Non aller descend! Insista-t-il.

- J'ai vraiment pas faim, je me sens épuiser. s'obstina t-elle.

-D'accord. soupira James. -Ont est en bas si tu nous cherche. Puis il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Lily le regarda sortir alors que les paroles d'Elizabeth lui revint en tête. «Si j'étais toi j'irais regarder sous son lit» Lily attendit d'êtres sur qu'il soit descendu avant de se lever, sa curiosités l'emportant sur sa logique. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de James et alla regarder sous son lit. Il n'y avais rien, mis a part un grimoire. Un grimoire assez gros. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une dizaine de feuilles de parchemins s'en échappèrent. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Lily attrapa un des parchemins, lorsqu'elle la vit elle trouva un magnifique portrait d'elle dans une belle robe de marier, tournoyant, elle en prit un deuxième, c'était la même chose! Mais la robe était différente, elle était encore plus belle. Elle les regarda tous s'attardant sur chacun des détailles. Elle les remit dans le journal, sans lire ce qui y était écrit et retourna dans sa chambre, se dirigeant vers le balcon ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Le doux vent frais lui caressant doucement le visage. Lily ferma les yeux appréciant pleinement la sensation, elle avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Elle se remit a penser au dessins...mais pourquoi avait-il fait des dessins d'elle dans des robes de marier???? Ce pourrait-il que ce que Sirius lui avait dit était vrai??? Pouvait-t-il l'aimer?? Non sa ne se pouvait pas... Mais pouvait-il ressentir une certaine attirance pour elle??? Non certainement pas... C'était impossible, il devait juste la trouver belle et avait du l'utiliser comme model pour faire les robes... Mais pourquoi elle?? Trop de question lui tiraillait l'esprit pour le moment, lui donnant mal à la tête.

- À quoi tu penses? demanda alors la voix pâteuse de Lou.

- À beaucoup de chose, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être coucher.

Elle haussa les épaules. - Et c'est quoi c'est choses auxquelles tu penses?

- J'ai suivit les conseilles d'Elizabeth et je suis aller voir sous le lit de James. J'y est trouvé une sorte de Grimoire qui n'est rien d'autre que le journal de James. Je ne l'ai pas lue, mais à l'intérieur il y avait des dessins...des dessins de moi en robe de marier, alors je me demandais pourquoi. Expliqua Lily.

Lou haussa un sourcil - Toi en robe de marier??? Ben sa... il rêve de te marier!

- Sa m'étonnerais beaucoup. Et puis moi j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il ma juste utiliser comme modèle pour les robes.

- Peut-être mais pourquoi des robe de marier très exactement? Dit Lou.

- Je sais pas, j'y pense encore.

- Il t'aime Lily... je suis sure de sa.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! S'énerva Lily.

- J'y peux rien si même les fais sont la!

- Tu te trompe, vous vous trompez tous.

-Non... écoute Lily. Il a considérablement changer, il te dévore des yeux et il a piquer une crisse de jalousie parce qu'on était sortit. Et après, il te dessine en robe de marier!

-Il n'a pas piqué une crise de jalousie, il ne fait que comme la majorités des gars quand ils me voient avec mes tenus et il n'a pas changer.

- Moi je te dit qu'il a changer et ce n'est pas a cause de comment tu t'habille! je suis certaine qu'il t'aime pour vrai.

- et moi je suis certaine que tu te trompe, que vous vous trompez tous.

- Et moi je te dit que je ne raconte pas de bêtise il t'aime!!

- non.

- Il t'aime Lily!! j'en suis convaincu. S'exclama Lou.

- Arrête il ne m'aime pas! Et avant de t'occupé de mes affaires occupe toi de toi. Black t'aime commence par le comprendre et ensuite tu viendras m'écœurés.

- De quoi tu parle! dit Lou en froncent les sourcil. -Et je vais pas arrêter parce que je suis convaincu qu'il t'aime!!

- Mais arrête! S'exclama Lily en se dirigeant vers on lit.

- J'en est pas l'intention!!!

Lily attrapa une oreiller et en donna un coup a Lou. - Arrêt!

- Non! il t'aime!

Lily lui en donna un deuxième. - NON! S'obstina t-elle.

- Si!!!!! Lou alla ce mettre hors de porter de Lily -Il t'aime merde! au point de te dessiner en robe de marier!

- Si James m'aime alors Sirius t'aime! S'exclama t-elle en lui courant après avec l'oreiller.

- Sa n'as aucun rapport!!! dit Lou

- Oui sa en a un!!!! Dit Lily en la frappant.

- Non!

- Oui!

- Non! parce qu'il me déteste!!!!!

- Alors James me déteste! La question est réglé!

- Non! James t'aime et Black me déteste. Lou ce laissa tomber assise sur le sol. -Il t'aime au point de te dessiner en robe de marier, et Black me déteste au point de ne pas manquer une occasion pour me rappeler que je n'est jamais embrasser de garçon. Point Finale. Je vais retourner me coucher la tête me tourne. Sa voix c'était légèrement éteinte.

- Il me déteste!

- C'est sa, c'est sa. dit Lou d'une voix faible en sortant de la chambre de Lily pour aller s'enfermer dans la sienne

Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit la tête cacher sous l'oreiller. Décidément tout le monde c'était mis d'accord pour l'énerver. Plus tard dans la soirée quelqu'un cogna a sa porte

- entrer...dit elle à travers l'oreiller.

- Hum... je suis désoler pour tout a l'heure... dit alors une voix.

- Pourtant tu n'avais aucunement l'air désoler tout a l'heure.

Sirius haussa les épaules et avança dans la pièces.

- Bon aboutit, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire. Dit-elle en s'assoyant sur son lit retirant l'oreiller.

- Que je suis désoler pour tout a l'heure

- Tu es pardonner, maintenant tu peux partir.

- E... non... dit-il sans bouger.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliquer a comprendre la dedans!

- Je voulais te demander un truck...

- lequel?

Il rougit légèrement. – Savoir pourquoi ta amener Aniston danser, alors qu'a Poudlard tu éclate tout les mecs qui l'approche...

- Parce qu'a part le fait qu'elle était saoule y'a rien eu de différent. Dit Lily.

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre, lui demandant d'être plus explicite du regard.

- Ta pas a t'inquiéter, y'a aucun gars qui la approcher, je leur en est tous mit une a ceux qui on essayer, c'est pas parce que je suis saoule que je suis conne.

- Pourquoi je m'inquièterais?? c'était juste une question comme sa.

- Ouais c'est sa. Je suis pas aveugle tu sais.

- Super tu viens de m'apprendre un truck toi!! dit sarcastiquement Sirius. -Et qu'est-ce que tu voix ho miss du savoir??

- Que tu l'aimes. C'est pas pour rien que je t'ai pas encore éclater la gueule de lui faire du mal comme tu lui en fait.

- Je ne lui fais aucun mal!! elle m'énerve et je réplique! et je ne l'aime pas.

Lily vint se poster devant lui plantant son regard dans celui de Sirius. - Répète moi que tu ne l'aimes pas maintenant.

- Je ne l'aime.... mais sa phrase mourut et il fronça les sourcils -Pourquoi tu veux que je le répète tu ma très bien entendu.

- Répète moi le en me regardant dans les yeux si tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, aller dit le.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si tu ne le répète pas en me regardant dans les yeux sa veux dire que tu l'aimes.

- N'importe quoi. dit Sirius en la fixant

Lily afficha un sourire victorieux. - J'en était sur, tu l'aimes.

-Même pas. dit Sirius comme un petit enfant de 5 ans qui savait très mal mentir

- Tu l'aimes.

-Pourquoi tu persiste a dire sa?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Et si tu persiste a me dire que non, je vais aller voir James, crois-moi que j'ai tout les atouts pour le faire parler. Dit Lily

Sirius pâlit légèrement, puis il changea de sujet - N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimer voir Aniston saoule. Il rigola a cette penser.

- Très bien c'est régler je vais aller voir James se soir et aller tout avouer a Lou!

- Il ne te diras rien du tout! et elle ne te croira jamais!

- Pourquoi tu fais tout un drame avec sa si c'est faux?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit et il fini par la refermer vaincu.

- Alors tu me l'avoue?

Il soupira et mit ses main dans ses poches. - D'accord j'y suis pas indifférent...

- hum, hum...

- Peut-être que je ressent un petit quelque chose pour elle alors... ajouta-t-il.

- J'attend.

- D'accord je l'aime t'es contente!

- Oui! Non mais ta vraiment crue que j'allais aller coucher avec James pour savoir sa! rigola Lily.

- Pffffff t'aurais juste eu a lui demander et il te l'aurait dit! il ferrait n'importe quoi pour toi. dit Sirius en fessant un geste de la main.

- Sa c'est faux.

- Non c'est vrai, enfin.... J'aurais vraiment aimer voir Aniston saoule!

- Je t'aurais tuer si tu l'aurais toucher.

Il rigola - Et pourquoi? Elle ne ce serrais souvenu de rien de toute façon.

- T'aurais trouver drôle de profiter d'elle et de la violer, parce qu'elle n'était pas plus décrisper parce qu'elle était saoule elle était juste plus molle.

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle aurrait bien aimer. rigola-t-il.

- Moi je crois pas, surtout que tu l'aurais payer très cher.

- Si tu pense me faire peur! dit-il en la regardant -Non mais d'accord, j'aurais pas profitiez parce qu'elle était complètement inconsciente ou parce qu'elle était saoul.

- Bon chien, rigola Lily en lui flattant les cheveux. - Maintenant va-t-en, j'ai vraiment mal a la tête après cette journée.

- Je suis pas un chien

- Sa ne parait pas, bonne nuit.

Il sortit, mais au lieux de retourner dans sa chambre il entra silencieusement dans celle de Lou. Elle était étendu sur son lit, ses couvertes dévoilant ses jambes et elle dormait paisiblement mal, encore légèrement pale. Sirius s'avança vers elle. D'après lui elle n'était pas seulement malade a cause de l'alcool. Il toucha doucement son front et il retira aussitôt sa main. Elle était brûlante. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et bougea a peine.

- T'es malade. soupira Sirius. Il alla pousser une porte cacher qui dissimulait une salle de bain, ouvrit une armoire et prit une éponge bleu. Il la trempa dans l'eau glacer et reviens vers le lit de Lou. Il approcha une sorte de chaise gonflé qui était a la hauteur du lit, et ce mit a passer doucement l'éponge dans le front de Lou, descendant dans son coup. Il du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas regarder dans le décolleté de son pyjama lorsqu'il passa l'éponge dans le bas de son coup, ce disant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Lou ouvrit péniblement les yeux. - Sirius...murmura-t-elle.

- Rendort-toi... dit-il doucement en continuant de passer l'éponge sur elle.

- J'ai froid...dit elle dans un murmure. Elle attrapa la manche de Sirius et le tira vers elle. - Viens avec moi...

- Tu as peut-être froid, mais tu es bouillante. dit-il doucement en ce laissant quand même tirer vers elle.

Elle se colla doucement contre lui en tremblant légèrement cherchant de sa chaleur. Sirius la calla contre lui en ramenant la couverture de velours bleu par dessus eux. Il passa ensuite une main autour de sa taille pour la maintenant contre lui, alors qu'il sentait sa petit main glacer serrer sa chemise. Elle s'assoupit contre lui avec un petit sourire, heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle. Sirius ne s'endormit pas toute suite. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Lou blotti contre lui en train de dormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain Lily se réveilla de bonheur et enfila un petit jupe noir lasser sur les cotés faite d'un doux tissu. Avant de mettre un chandail rouge vint légèrement transparent a longue manche et un petit bustier noir qu'elle attacha sur sa poitrine avant d'enfiler ses bottes. Sirius ce réveilla avant Lou. Il eu un mal fou a la faire lâcher sa chemise et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour aller dans sa chambre, il pria le ciel pour que Lily ne s'y trouve pas. Il avais la vagues impression qu'elle ne le croirait pas s'il disait que Lou l'avais tirer à elle pour qu'il dorme avec elle.

Lily tomba sur Sirius et arqua un sourcil en le voyant sortir de la chambre.

Celui-ci ce paralysa et il fixa Lily - Sa... lut... dit-il en fessant un pas en arrière.

- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de Lou? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien... dit Sirius en toute honnêteté - Je suis aller voir comment elle allais hier et... elle est malade, elle est brûlante de fièvre.... je lui est passer une éponge dans le front elle ses réveiller et ma tirer vers elle... alors je me suis coucher avec elle, elle ses blotti contre moi et elle ses endormit. Et moi aussi. Dit-il. Son histoire était totalement vrai.

Lily l'écarta doucement de la porte et entra sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha du lit de Lou et toucha son front avec son poignet. Elle se redressa et alla chercher un petit chien noir qu'elle lui mit dans les bras avant de mieux la recouvrit, lui mettant une autre couverture. Elle se dirigea vers Sirius. - Elle est trop bouillante, il faut qu'on lui fasse baisser sa température.

- Comment?

- Des médicaments, un bain d'eau geler et de la soupe.

Il haussa les épaules -Je vais m'en occuper. dit-il alors.

- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser la mettre dans un bain, cour toujours. Dit-elle.

- Est je suis pas pervers a ce point.

- Ouais ben on se le demande.

-Je vais pas lui enlever ses sous-vêtements, franchement pour qui tu me prend! dit-il -Non!!!!! ne répond pas je veux pas le savoir!

Lily lui fit un sourire amuser. - Je viendrais voir plus tard si elle se porte bien d'accord?

-Ouep.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose a mangé ou tu va descendre?

-Amène plutôt quelque chose a manger pour elle, moi je vais me débrouiller, je descendrai tout a l'heure manger. dit-il doucement.

- D'accord. Sur se elle tourna les talons et descendit a la cuisine ou Elizabeth Christopher et James était déjà assis. - Bonjours.

Il la saluèrent -Ta pas vu Sirius? demanda alors James

- Il est avec Lou, elle est malade. Elizabeth je voulais justement vous demandez si tu avais des médicament ou quelque chose pour faire baisser sa fièvre?

-E.. oui... oui je crois. Elle ce leva et ce rendit a la cuisine ou elle ouvrit une armoire. Elle prit une petit fiole de cristal avec un liquide opaque a l'intérieur -Sa pourras aider un peu je crois. Dilue sa dans son bain, mais il faut que l'eau sois vraiment froide.

- Merci, dit Lily en prenant la fiole. Elle tourna les talons et monta en haut pour la porter a Sirius.

Il était en train de retirer la chemise de nuit que Lou portait.

- Toc, toc. Dit elle. Elle s'approcha de lui.- il faut que tu mettes sa dans de l'eau très froide.

-L'eau est déjà prête. dit-il en prenant Lou dans ses bras avec une extrême facilité.

- D'accord alors je vais aller la verser. Elle se rendit a la salle de bain et versa le contenu dans l'eau vérifiant qu'elle soit bien froide. - Je vais aller lui faire de la soupe, je te prépare un bol?

- Si tu veux. dit Sirius en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il déposa doucement Lou dans la baignoire.

Elle se mit a gigoter au contacte de l'eau froide et Lily descendit a la cuisine.

- Calme toi, lui dit doucement Sirius qui avais ses mains sur sa taille. C'était vrai que l'eau était atrocement froide.

- C'est...C'est froid. gémit Lou.

- Je sais... mais sa te ferras du bien. dit Sirius du même ton. L'eau était tellement froide qu'il sentait ses main s'engourdirent. Elle fini par se calmer et commença à trembler.

Sirius prit une débarbouillette et la passa doucement sur le visage de Lou qui tremblais comme une feuille. Elle le laissa faire sentant a peine la débarbouillette geler sur son front. Après 15 minutes, Sirius la sortit de la. Il l'enroula doucement dans une couverture et la sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait l'aire d'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il lui retira la culotte mouiller qu'elle portait ainsi que son soutiens-gorge. Elle avais toujours la couverture. Mais il l'allongeant sur son lit et défit la serviette. Elle ce retrouva complètement nu devant ses yeux. Lou se mit a gémire doucement alors que les larmes perlait sur ses joues et qu'elle essayait de se cacher.

-Relaxe, je vais pas te violé seulement t'habiller. dit Sirius. Il réussi a faire passer une paire de culotte sèche a Lou, puis il l'assit et en quelque seconde il lui avais mit et attacher sa brassière. - Voilà, y'a pas de mal. dit-il en fessant passer par dessus sa tête sa nuisette. Il prit alors une brosse poser sur une table de chevet et brossa doucement les cheveux de Lou, avant de la recoucher dans son lit, la tête poser sur ses oreillers. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'ase sa taille. Elle garda les yeux fermer sans pour autant dormir. Lily entra pas longtemps après avec deux bols de soupes, deux verre d'eau et des Advils qu'elle avait dénicher dans ses choses. - Tiens tu lui en donneras une. Bonne appétit.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en la regardant - Pourquoi tu me laisse m'occupé d'elle de la sorte? demanda-t-il alors.

- Parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tu avais l'aire si déterminé a vouloir la soigner que je n'ai put faire autrement que de te le permettre.

Il rigola. - Tu peux en profiter pour faire un truck avec James aujourd'hui alors. dit-il en lui fessant un clin d'œil. - De toute façon je vais passer la journée avec elle.

- ha ! ha ! ha, fit Lily. Je suis morte de rire. Au revoir Sirius, dit elle avant de sortir. Elle décida enfin d'aller se promener dans le parc histoire de visiter la propriété.

- Sirius va rester avec Lou c'est sa? demanda alors une voix. C'était James. Il était sur une sorte de petit pont, au dessus d'un ruisseau.

Lily sursauta ne l'ayant pas vue. - Oui, il tiens vraiment a prendre soin d'elle.

James rigola -Alors il est menteur parce qu'il ma dit qu'il ne l'aimais pas.

- Ben moi il ma avouer l'aimer, rigola Lily en prenant place près de lui.

-Je le savais de toute façon.

- C'est assez visible.

-Et elle? Demanda James.

- Elle l'aime quoi qu'elle dise.

-Oui.... il serrais mignon ensemble. Rigola-t-il.

- Oui, ils le sont déjà et ne sorte pas ensemble alors…

-Oui. il rigola. -Il sont quand même stupide de ne pas ce l'avouer!

- Se n'est pas de la stupidité, juste de la peur, la peur de se faire repousser par l'autre et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Dit doucement Lily.

-Je me demande quand même comment Sirius a faite pour tomber amoureux de Lou.. je veux dire... elle n'est pas... elle n'as pas... enfin tu voix ce que je veux dire.

- L'amour sa ne se commande pas James, on ne choisit pas la personne avec qui on tombe amoureux. Lui dit Doucement Lily.

-Je sais.. mais sa me fais drôle quand même... parce que s'il l'aurrait vraiment voulu, sa aurrait faite longtemps qu'il l'aurrait eu dans son lit.

- C'est la preuve qu'il l'aime. Mais parlant de lit, je ne t'ai pas vue avec une de tes conquête cette été. dit elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Je n'amène aucune fille ici.

- ha...Et ben je t'ai pas vue aller leur courir après dans se cas.

-Y'a rien dans les alentour et honnêtement je me fiche d'elle.

- Moi qui croyait que j'aurais pu m'amuser se soir, rigola t-elle.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil

- D'accord si on ne peu plus rire, je dirais plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par la?? demanda-t-il alors.

- Je blaguais que c'est dommage que tu n'amène pas des filles ici, parce que j'aurais pu coucher avec toi. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il eu un rire amer, mais ce contenta de ne rien répondre et il porta son regard sur le ruisseau.

- Quel âge a ta mère? Demanda alors Lily pour changer de sujet.

-33 ans.. répondit James sans la regarder.

Lily resta bouche bée et fit un calcule mental. - Donc elle ta eu a seize ans! seize ans! Sa devait être une erreur! blagua-t-elle.

-Je le sais pas besoin de tourner le fer dans la plais! dit amèrement James.

Lily se sentit mal tout a coup.- Je... je blaguais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Crois tu sérieusement que de tomber enceinte a 16 ans était dans ses projet? Non. Oui je suis une erreur si tu veux savoir, tu devrais en être contente, depuis le temps que tu me dit que j'en suis une, sa s'avère être vrai. dit-il. Son ton était calme mais froid et plein de tristesse.

Lily détourna la tête les larmes aux yeux. - Je suis désoler...souffla-t-elle. Soudain un petit jappement lointain raisonna a ses oreilles. Elle redressa la tête et se redressa regardant autour d'elle. - Tu as entendu?

-C'est mon chien. dit James de la même voix.

- Tu as... un chien. Elle vit un magnifique Husky s'approcher en courant, il était d'un noir cendré et son visage ainsi que son ventre et le bout de ses pattes était blanc.

- Oui...

- Il est magnifique. S'extasia Lily.

-Je sais.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis arriver ici?

-Il était sûrement dans la forêt en train de chasser des chauve-sourit, ou bien tu ne la tout simplement pas croiser.

Quand il fut a leur hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les beau yeux bleu délaver du chien. Lily se mit a doucement flatter son soyeux pelage. - J'adore ton chien.

-Il s'appelle Hermès. dit James sans détourner son regard du ruisseau.

- On dit que les chiens ressemble a leur maître et celui-ci ne fait pas exception a la règle.

James la regarda en haussant un sourcil. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la?

- Ben il est enjouer et mignon, et tu est enjouer et mignon.

James haussa les épaules et s'accroupis devant le chien en ce mettant a le caresser. Lily lâcha le chien et se mit a flatter la tête de James en rigolant.

-Je suis pas un chien, si tu veux faire sa, va flatter la tête de Sirius. dit-il

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, moi qui était sure de te faire plaisir.

-Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

Lily poussa un triste soupire et se releva. - Je vais rentrer peut-être a plus tard. Dit-elle doucement avant de partir.

-Hey.... Lundi prochain il faut aller chez ma grand-mère... dit-il alors d'un aire sombre.

Lily se tourna vers lui. - Pourquoi..

Il haussa les épaules -Elle veux voir ma mère sa fais un temps fou qu'elle ne l'as pas vu qu'elle dit, et c'est la fête d'un de mes cousin je crois.. et on va la fêter...Je voudrait bien rester ici, mais je suis obliger d'y aller, et vous ne pouvez pas rester au manoir sans protection.

-Il va y avoir ton chien. Dit Lily avec sourire emplit d'espoir.

-Non, ma grand-mère déteste les animaux.

- Je ne disais pas sa dans se sens la, je voulais dire que ton chien serais a la maison et que lui pourrais nous protéger en bon chien de garde.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, ne pas avoir de présence magique près de toi. Lou et Sirius ne compte pas.

- C'est pas juste! S'exclama t-elle comme une enfant de quatre ans.

-Je n'est pas plus envi que toi d'y aller, et compte toi chanceuse de ne pas les connaître mes grand-parents.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que eu aussi me prenne pour une erreur, et crois moi qu'il ce font une joie de me le rappeler. Et ils déteste mon père.

- ho...Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras. - Je suis désoler.

Il haussa les épaules -Je commence a être habituer... dit-il douloureusement.

**_C'était le deuxième chapitre et oui! Désoler du petit retard mais Vendredi j'était occupé ak un ami et je suis revenu trop tard pour l'envoyer ! Bizzzzzzzou tout le monde et Joyeux Noël ! _**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune!_**


	3. Trépasse

_**Chapitre 3: Trépasse**_

Le lundi matin de bonheur, tout le monde ce rassembla dans le salon. Christopher était renfrogné tout comme James, Sirius avais les mains dans ses poches avec aucun sourire au lèvres, et Elizabeth semblais nerveuse.

-Je vous prit d'excuser mes parents d'avance.. dit-elle a Lou et Lily.

- Et si on ne veux pas les excuser? Demanda Lily.

-Faite juste ne pas dire de commentaire je vous prit... ils sont... enfin... disons.... elle semblais chercher ses mots.

- Snobe? Proposa Lily.

-Oui... elle baissa légèrement la tête et rougit. -Bon.. allons y... Elle prit une pincer de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu qui devins vert émeraude. -Manoir Heymans. dit-elle en entrant dans le feu et elle disparu. Ils répétèrent tous après elle et atterrirent dans un magnifique salon, la couleur principal qui y régnait était le blanc, sans conter tout les objet en or qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Bonjour maman, Bonjour papa... dit Elizabeth en serrant dans ses bras un homme et une femme.

- Bonjours ma chérie, comme tu es belle! S'exclama sa mère.

Elle était de la même taille qu'Elizabeth et avait de petit yeux brun chocolat avec de court cheveux brun, grisâtre. Elle portait un petite ensemble en cachemire blanc et avait de grosse perle au cou. A coter d'elle se tenait un homme assez grand. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé presque entièrement gris et tenait une pipe en main. Il avait fière allure avec son smoking.

- Je vois que tu as ramener l'homme qui te sert de mari et son fils. Dit il en lançant un regard a James et Christopher.

- Mais dit moi est-ce la jeune fille d'ascendance moldu qui a perdu ses parents assassiner par des Mangemorts? comme elle est charmante. Et sa, sa doit être son amie qui est venu la soutenir.

Lily sentit une immense rage contre les gens qui se tenait devant elle - Enchanter, dit elle du ton le plus courtois qu'elle pouvait.

- Qu'elle est mignonne, pauvre petite. J'espère que cette progéniture ne ta pas approcher, se serait le comble du malheur pour toi. Continua la mère.

- Il ressemble déjà tellement a son père que nous n'allons pas lui faire encore plus honneur en engendrant une nouvelle erreur. Répliqua durement le père. Ho mais je vois que vous avez amenez le meilleur ami de la progéniture.

James ce refrognant encore plus alors que Sirius affichais un sourire purement hypocrite que tout le monde pus voir. Christopher lui ce contentait de regarder Elizabeth rougir.

-Je suis très bien avec Christopher maman... marmonna-t-elle -Je l'aime et il m'aime, et James est un fils merveilleux.

- Bien sur comment ne peux-t-on aimer un homme et un enfant qui on gâcher notre vie, ha ! ha. Fit la mère.

-Il n'ont pas gâcher ma vie! dit Elizabeth en rougissant un peu plus.

- C'est toi qui l'affirme ma fille, je n'ai rien dit de tel. Dit-elle.

-J'ai un très bon travail et Christopher est un Auror réputer et haut placer! dit Elizabeth. -Je ne manque de rien avec lui, et James va entré dans sa dernière année a Poudlard, lui Sirius et Lily son les plus brillant, et James aussi va devenir Auror.

- Bien sur... Aller venez le repas va refroidir. Dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle a manger suivit de son mari et des autres. Elizabeth prit doucement James dans ses bras. -N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je sais... dit James en la serrant contre lui. -J'y suis habituer maintenant.

- Tu te sens prêt? Dit-elle doucement.

Il soupira -Ouais... allons y. Au moins j'ai Sirius, Lily et Lou cette fois si, je vais pouvoir les ignorer.

-Ouais sa c'est pas juste moi je suis tout seul! bouda Christopher.

-Tu te comporte comme un enfant alors tu rentre dans le lot et moi je suis la, aller en route, Sirius Lily et Lou doivent nous attendre avec impatiens.

Lily était assise a table a coter de Lou, Sirius prêt d'elle. La mère d'Elizabeth racontait que d'après elle, Christopher avait abuser d'elle et sa avait donner une erreur que sa fille c'était cru obliger de prendre en charge en bonne mère qu'elle était. Lily et Sirius se retenait a grande peine pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler sur le champs. Quand elle vit les trois autres rentré elle se tut et ne pu s'empêcher de passer une remarque désobligeante.

- Je veux bien croire que chez toi les politesse, c'est la dernière de tes priorité avec deux hommes mal élever, mais ici tu pourrais ne rien laisser paraître, se serait la moindre des chose.

Christopher tremblait de rage il tenait Elizabeth par les épaules, et il alla s'asseoir a côté d'elle alors que James s'assoyait entre Lily et Sirius, en fasse de son père. Tout les deux ce regardèrent du même regard sombre. -Arrêt un peu maman. dit Elizabeth.

- Je ne vois pas le problème que ta mère disent la vérité, puisque tout le monde ici est déjà aller chez toi... malheureusement...grogna son père en ses dents.

Elizabeth soupira -Lâchez les un peu, vous voulez bien? Ils ne vous ont rien fait.

- Non il ne nous ont rien fait a part corrompre notre fille chérie la mettre enceinte et lui gâcher la vie. Répondit la mère d'un ton doucereux.

-Il ne mon pas corrompus! s'exclama Elizabeth outré. -Peut-être que ce n'était pas prévu que je tombe enceinte a 16 ans, mais je ne le regrette pas! Et je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde! J'adore mon fils et j'aime mon mari!

- Oui bien sur. Pouvons nous manger en paix sans qu'il ne gâche autre chose?

-Ils m'énervent.... murmura si bas Christopher que seule Elizabeth pus l'entendre. Il tremblais de rage. Quand le repas fut terminé ils se dirigèrent tous au salon les parents continuant passer leur commentaire.

- Non mais vraiment, je ne te comprendrai jamais Elizabeth, tu aurais du suivre notre conseiller et placer cette enfant dans un orphelinat, il ressemble beaucoup trop a son père imagine la pauvre fille qu'il va choisir, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'en est pas mit une enceinte.

-Sa suffit!!!! s'exclama alors Elizabeth -J'en est ma claque de vous entendre le dénigré!!! J'aurrais préféré mourir plutôt que de le placer dans un orphelinat! c'est mon enfant et je donnerais ma vie pour lui!! Autant que je la donnerais pour Christopher! Vous dénigré tout ce qui est différent de vous parce que qu'il me mette enceinte ce n'était pas dans VOS plan!! Vous vouliez que je me marie a une famille au sang-pure riche et respectable! et bien oui il est de sang-pure, il a une énorme fortune et vous le savez aussi bien que moi que le nom de Potter est extrêmement respecter dans le monde la sorcellerie!!!! Mais vous le détester simplement parce qu'il ma aimer et qu'il n'as pas demander votre avis pour quoi que ce sois! Vous rager contre lui parce qu'il m'as demander en mariage parce qu'IL l'avais décider et qu'il ne vous a rien demander!!!!! Et vous détester James simplement parce qu'il ressemble a Christopher. Ce sont les deux home de ma vie, que vous le vouliez ou non, je les adores et rien n'y personne ne changeras sa!!!!

Un entendit soudain quelque chose tomber dans un bruit sourd. Lily se tenait devant eux et la position de son bras et de sa main montrait qu'elle venait de laisser tomber le vase en porcelaine sur le sol. - Et vous voulez que je vous dise ma façons de penser a moi, vous n'êtes que de sale snobe prétentieux et égocentrique! Si vous teniez tant a Elizabeth, vous auriez depuis longtemps compris que c'est Christopher qu'elle aime et personne d'autre! Peut-être que James n'était pas prévue dans leur plan, mais se n'est pas une erreur pour autant! D'après moi les seules erreurs qu'il y a se sont les gens comme vous, qui dénigrer les gens pour un rien, qui les rabaisser en touchant les points faible! Et bien je vais vous dire, vous pouvez mettre de l'or autant que vous voudrez, vous pourrez porter des vêtement de grande marque aussi cher que vous voulez, des bijoux extrêmement cher, vous ne les égalerais jamais! Se sont des hommes incroyable, qui mérite le respect l'attention et l'amour de chaque être vivant. Car jamais un homme n'a été plus merveilleux qu'eux. Et croyez moi que pour une erreur, votre petit fils vaut plus que n'importe qui ici présent. Il est généreux, gentil, serviable, amicale, enjouer, doux, talentueux et j'en passe, oui il a ses défaut, mais qui n'en a pas dite moi? Cracha durement Lily. -Malgré tous ce que vous pourrez dire sur lui, il resta la même personne extraordinaire qu'il est, et je serais plus que fière a la place d'Elizabeth d'avoir un fils comme lui qui ressemble autant a son père qui est un homme plus qu'extraordinaire. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que vous compreniez qu'Elizabeth et Christopher s'aime d'un amour éternel et qu'il s'adore leur fils qui n'est PAS une erreur!

-Casser. dirent alors en cœur Sirius et Lou dans le silence de mort qui c'était installer.

-Venez. dit Elizabeth alors que Christopher et James ce tapais dans la main.

Ils partirent tous et quelque minutes plus tard ils furent de retour au manoir. -Merci Lily. dit Elizabeth en lui souriant lorsqu'ils furent tous assit dans le salon. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire se sentant encore sur les nerf, mais soulager d'avoir dit sa façon de penser. Christopher était secouer d'un fou rire silencieuse, Sirius souriait ainsi que Lou, et James était monter ce barricader sans sa chambre.

- Vous croyez qu'il va bien? Demanda Lily faisant allusion a James.

-Ho.. oui... oui je crois.. dit Elizabeth. -Il dois être monté pour dessiner... il.. il fais tout le temps sa. Quand il est frustré ou qu'il est sur le coup d'une émotions il dessine.. il dit que c'est plus simple de s'exprimer de la sorte que de le dire de vive voix.

- Ha...fit Lily.

- Mais c'était extrêmement blessant ce qu'ils disaient, je suis qu'ils adoreraient ma sœur. Rigola t-elle.

-Ils sont certain que j'ai violé Eli quand on était a Poudlard, et honnêtement n'essaye pas de leur hotter cette idée de la tête. dit Christopher

- Peut-être, mais sans vouloir te blesser Elizabeth, si il t'aimait vraiment, ils auraient compris ton choix et aurait apprécier James et Christopher, pour toi. Mais il non pas l'air prédisposer a le faire. Maintenant je crois que je vais aller prendre un peux l'air parce que l'idée de retourner chez tes parents et de leur en coller une est très présente. Dit en se levant et en sortant a l'extérieur, allant s'asseoir sur le bord de l'étant pour regarder le calme paisible du si merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait a elle. Lily rentra plus tard se soir la. Elle se changea et se laissa tomber dans son grand lit un sourire aux lèvres.

James resta tard assit a son bureau a écrire et a dessiner. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour parler, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait il l'écrivait ou le dessinait. Et en ce moment il dessinait dans les pages de son journal, commentant ses dessin. Une bonne-femme et un vieux ce tenais assis dans un canapé et Lily ce mettait a leur hurler dessus. "Elle m'as défendu comme si je sortait avec elle.... je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait sa" écrivait-il sur les contour du dessins. "Mais je lui en suis quand même reconnaissant. Je les déteste ses grand-parents la... j'en est vraiment marre qu'il me traite d'erreur, mais la je crois qu'on ne les verras plus jamais ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose!" Il ferma le journal et prit une pile de parchemin qu'il mit devant lui. Il ce mit alors a dessiner Lily en robe de marier une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, elle ne tournoyait plus, mais elle ce tenais au bras d'un homme... lui, comme il l'avais toujours rêver. Elle était plus belle que jamais dans la nouvelle robe qu'il avait dessiner. En arrière plan il y avait tout le monde qu'il connaissait. Sirius et Lou comme demoiselle d'honneur et témoin, Remus et Peter. Toute la famille d'assis sur les banc de l'église et un peu plus en avant un prête qui les unissaient. On pouvais voir leur lèvre bouger, mais on ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il disait. Puis ils ce retournait l'un vers l'autre et ils s'embrassais. C'était le plus beau dessins que James est fait. Il passa toute la nuit dessus, a le dessiner, avec des crayon de couleur, des pastelle des crayon feutre et de la peintre.

Le parchemin était plus grand que la normale, un peu plus gros qu'une toile. C'était une véritable oeuvre d'art. Il leva alors les yeux de son bureau regardant par les portes ouvertes qui menais a son balcon. Les première lueur de l'aube était déjà la ce reflétant sur les mure de sa chambre. Ce frottant les yeux, Il laissa sa toile sur son bureau et ce dirigea vers une porte qui masquait une belle salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, en sortir, s'habilla d'un simple jean avec des trou ou genoux, une paire de convers noir, et un t-shirt de la même couleur, moulant son torse. Il ce sécha les cheveux avec sa serviette qui même encore humide, était en bataille. Il remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et il descendit a la cuisine. Il sortit toute sorte de chose et il ce mit a ce faire des crêpes. Il ne devait pas être plus de 6h du matin et tout le monde dormais encore dans la maison. Une demi heure plus tard, James sortir dans le jardin, dans la douce brise fraîche du matin d'été. Il alla alors s'asseoir a une grande table de marbres qui ce trouvait un peu plus sur la gauche. Il s'assit la et ce mit a manger tout en réfléchissant.

Lily se réveilla vers neuf heure, elle prit une douche rapide et mis une jupe noir avec des motif d'armé sur les côtés. Elle enfila ses bottes noir d'armé ainsi qu'un top de sport noir et un t-shirt transparent quadriller moulant par dessus et enfila une petite paire de gan noir couper au niveau des doigt. Elle descendit sans prendre le temps de manger, n'ayant pas faim et sortie se balader n'ayant aucune envie de rester enfermer seul. James qui était remonter chercher sa toile pour la regarder dans la lumière du jour sursauta violemment en voyant Lily sortir. Si bien que sa tasse de café tomba sur le sol de céramique dans un bruit sourd. Lily sursauta et se tourna vers l'endroit ou se trouvait James.

- Hey salut! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant. - Je croyais que j'était la seule de lever. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Rien... bafouilla James en essayant de cacher la toile qui était beaucoup trop grande. Il sortir sa baguette et répara la tasse briser.

-Aller je t'en pris je veux savoir! S'exclama Lily.

-Non... c'est... c'est vraiment rien... dit-il.

Elle lui fit un air de chien battu alors que ses yeux devenait comme du verre. - S'il te plait... dit elle d'une petite voix.

-Non.. je te jure que c'est vraiment rien... dit-il.

- Je t'en pris, dit elle alors qu'une larmes perlait sur sa joue. Elle en profita pour attraper la toile et la regarder. – Ha ! ha! Rigola Lily. Elle se tue devant la beauté du dessin ne faisant même pas attention au personnage. - C'est...c'est...y'a pas de mot pour le décrire. Tu as des mains de fée, c'est plus réelle qu'une photo.

James senti son sang ce glacer, sa respiration arrêter. -Rend.. rend le moi... dit-il difficilement. Il priait le ciel pour qu'elle ne regarde pas les personnages.

Lily fronça les sourcils en regardant plus minutieusement le personnage. - Toi tu rêve de te marier...Elle vit une magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait dans les bras du portrait cracher de James, et elle lui ressemblait énormément. James était complètement pétrifier et livide de peur a la réaction que Lily pourrait avoir.

- Et si je ne me trompe pas...c'est moi qui est dans tes bras...dit elle en continuant de détailler le dessins. - Enfin peut-être que je me trompe.

James avais l'impression d'être couler dans du ciment. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste, simplement fixer Lily. Il voulait tendre la main pour lui hotter le dessin, mais il ne pouvait pas la bouger, elle aussi étant trop lourde. Et a l'expression de son visage, c'était immanquable de savoir que la fille c'était Lily.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. - Est-ce que ça va?

-Ouais... réussi-t-il alors a dire -Rend le moi. dit-il en tendant enfin la main.

Lily le lui rendit sans protestation. - Tu es vraiment douer en dessins.

-Merci... souffla-t-il en rougissant fortement. -Je... je vais aller porter sa a l'intérieur. Il prit sa tasse et son assiette et rentra a l'intérieur en tenant fermement le dessins qu'il ce jura d'enfermer a quelque part dans sa chambre.

Elle le regarda partir sans un mot. -Il est plus que douer en dessins, mais pourquoi n'arrêt-il pas de me dessiner en marier...et cette fois j'était dans ses bras devant le prêtre...c'est impossible qu'il rêve de m'épouser, il a du seulement avoir envie de dessiner sa et c'est tout...et pourtant...non, non autre toi toute ses idée de la tête immédiatement Lily, sa ne te mènera nul part. Il te méprise, tu as du mal voir la jeune fille, elle devait juste te ressembler. pensa-t-elle.

Mais pourtant la vérité lui avais été étaler devant les yeux. James l'aimait, et ce que tout le monde disait était vrai. Il n'avait jamais aimer une autre fille. Du haut de ses 11 ans il n'avait jamais vraiment réaliser au début qu'il était tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est seulement plus tard lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte qu'elle était une obsession pour lui, qu'il avait su en être amoureux. Il n'avais qu'une pensé en tête, et c'était de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et qu'elle ce laisse bercer, de l'entendre lui dire je t'aime, et que ce sois vrai. C'était vers la troisième année qu'il avait commencer a la dessiner. Il avait tellement de dessins d'elle qu'il les avait tous mis dans un coffre et qu'il avait eu du mal a le refermer.

-Sa va? demanda alors une petite voix. C'était Lou. Elle était apparu devant Lily sans même qu'elle ne sen rende compte.

- Ha salut, oui ça va et toi?

-Ouais... a quoi tu pensais comme sa??

- Je pensait que James était plus que douer en dessins.

-Comment sa?

- Ben j'ai vue le nouveau dessins qu'il a fait et...c'était merveilleux, on aurait crut qu'il était réelle.

-C'était quoi?

- Un mariage, il y avait le prêtre lui toute sa famille toi et Sirius. enfin je crois...

Lou fronça les sourcils -Toi et lui devant un hôtel je suppose.

- Lui et une fille qui me ressemblais, c'est pas pareille. Rectifia Lily.

-Je suis certaine que c'était toi, mais comme j'ai pas envi que tu te fâche je vais rien dire. dit Lou.

- Alors ne dis rien parce que ce n'était pas moi.

-Au faute je voulais te poser une question... tu sais le jour ou j'ai été malade.. comment sa ce fais que ce sois Sirius qui est prit soin de moi?

-Parce qu'il ma demander de prendre soin de toi et il y tenait vraiment a cœur.

Elle rigola -D'accord... mais cette eau était vraiment glacer!!

Lily lâcha un rire. - Il la peut-être mis un peu trop froide.

-J'était complètement engourdit! et bien sur sa y'a fallu qu'il me déshabille et qu'il me rhabille!!

- Quoi! S'exclama Lily en se relevant vivement au bord de la crise de nerf.

Lou ce tu et devins soudain écarlate, elle essaya de bredouiller quelque chose mais c'était incompréhensible. Lily rentra au manoir d'un pas rageur et frappa fortement a la porte de chambre de Sirius.

-Quoiiiii! s'exclama une voix ensommeiller.

Lily ouvrit brutalement la porte et empoigna Sirius avant de le balancer en bas de son lit. - Dire que je t'ai fait confiance! Cria t-elle en essayant de l'étrangler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte!!! dit-il en tenant les mains de Lily loin de lui.

- Ta oser la déshabiller alors que je te faisait confiance! Cracha t-elle en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre essayant encore d'atteindre sa gorge.

-De quoi tu me parle!!! dit Sirius en ce redressant vivement ce tenant éloigner de Lily. -Pour le réveille j'ai déjà vu mieux!

- Je m'en fiche! tu as profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était malade pour la déshabiller, tes vraiment dégueulasse, je vais te faire la peau.

-Je ne les pas toucher je les rhabiller je te ferrai remarquer!!!

- Je m'en fiche! J'espère que tu as apprécier la vue parce que maintenant tu verras plus jamais rien, je vais te crever les yeux!

-Tu délire arrêt je ne les pas toucher!!! j'était quand même pas pour la rendre encore plus malade en lui laissant ses sous-vêtement mouiller!!!

- M'en fou tu n'avais pas a la déshabiller! Cracha-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse que je la laisse comme sa!!!! dit Sirius qui ce tenais toujours a bonne distance de Lily.

- Que tu me prévienne au lieu d'en profiter!

-J'en est pas profiter!!!! s'exclama Sirius outré -J'ai plus de classe que sa!

- Ouais ben sa parait pas!

-J'en est pas profiter merde!!!! J'aurrait jamais oser!!! Ouais je l'es déshabiller, ouais elle était toute nu devant moi mais NON je n'en est pas profiter! je lui est remit des sous-vêtement propre SANS RIEN TOUCHER et je lui est remit son pyjama!

- Tu n'aurais juste pas du faire sa c'est pour quoi je vais juste te crever les yeux sans te tuer comme sa tu n'aura plus jamais se genre de problème!

-Arrêt un peu!!!! j'aurrait très bien pus lui faire n'importe quoi mais je n'est rien fait! et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!!! juste que tu veux avoir un prétexte pour me hurler dessus! dit-il en ce tenant toujours éloigner de Lily.

- Non un prétexte de te faire mal d'avoir oser la déshabiller!

-Mais je n'est rien fait!!!!!

- m'en fou tu l'as déshabiller et sa me suffit!

-Et alors!!! elle n'est pas morte!!!!!! et je ne les pas toucher!!!! et c'est pas comme si c'était la première fille nu que je voyait!

- Mais c'est Lou! Elle le poussa brutalement loin d'elle et alla s'embarrer dans sa chambre furieuse.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily avec sa baguette -Quoi: mais c'est Lou!!!!!

- DÉGAGE! Fou moi la paix avant que je te fasse vraiment mal!

-Non je veux savoir!!!!!

- Sort!!!!!!! Dit elle en s'approchant de lui menaçante sur le point de lui flaqué un coup.

-Non je veux savoir!!!! je vais sortir après! dit-il. Le coup partie seul et elle essaya de lui fracasser la tête.

Sirius la prit a la gorge par réflexe. Puis avec l'autre main il ce frotta la tempe. Il la fit entré un peu plus dans la chambre et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. -Bon maintenant explique moi qu'est-ce que sa fais que ce sois Lou que j'ai vu nu et pas une autre fille! Lily se mit a se débattre furieusement lui donnant des coups de pied.

Sirius la lâcha -Aller explique moi merde!

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer, c'est juste Lou. La même fille hypersensible que tu fais chier a longueur de journée! Maintenant sort!

-Et alors??? c'est quoi le rapport???

- Le rapport c'est fou le camps de ma chambre!!

-NON PAS AVANT QUE TU ME DONNE UNE EXPLICATION!!!!!! Pourquoi tu fais tout un drame que j'ai déshabiller Lou, que je l'es vu nue et que je les rhabiller??????????

- Je fais un drame que je n'ai jamais laisser un garçons l'approcher et que toi a qui j'ai fait confiance tu l'as déshabiller comme un pauvre trou du cul! Maintenant Dégage j'en peu plus de te voir!

-T'aurais le droit de faire un drame si je l'avais toucher!!!! mais c'est pas le cas!!!! j'ai fais sa pour bien faire!

- Pour le moment je fais un drame parce que je veux que tu DÉGAGE!! Elle sortit sur le balcon s'accotant contre les porte pour qu'il ne puisse les ouvrires.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle 5 minutes plus tard lorsqu'il ce fut un peu calmer. -Je ne les même pas regarder Lily... je te le jure... je voulais juste bien faire et la mettre au sec... dit-il d'un ton calme -Je suis désoler.

- Va-t-en s'il te plait, dit elle en lui faisant dos toujours accoter contre la porte.

Il soupira et fini par sortir. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il s'avait qu'a partir de maintenant, il n'aurrait plus jamais le droit de l'approcher, et a peine de lui parler. Lily se laissa glisser le long de la porte se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait tord et que Sirius avait raison, mais elle n'aurais voulu l'avouer pour au monde. Le mois passa a une vitesse folle et bien vite ils furent de retour a Poudlard. Lou avait été malade une autre fois durant l'été, mais cette fois, Lily avais pousser Sirius en dehors de sa chambre avec un coup de pied dans le cul.

-Et voila... on est de retour! dit Lou le soir même alors qu'ils était tous assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- oui...pour une dernière année.

-C'est quand même triste de penser que l'an prochain on ne reviendra pas.. dit James en contemplant le feu.

- Ouais... soupira Lily.

-Dernière année... soupira Sirius.

- Je parie qu'on commence en potions demain matin. Dit Lily

-Avec les Serpentards! dirent Sirius et James ensemble d'un ton sinistre.

- je suis sur que vous êtes content. Dit sarcastiquement Lily.

-Tellement! Dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- je crois que je vais aller me coucher...

-Je te suit. dit Lou

- Bonne nuit, dit elle au garçon. -Tu crois qu'il vont recommencer a faire leurs immature? demanda Lily quand elles furent dans leur dortoir.

Lou haussa les épaules. -J'en sais rien.. j'espère que non, j'aime beaucoup mieux Sirius comme sa.

- Tu l'aime tout court alors y'a pas de différence, rigola Lily en se couchant.

-Non c'est faux.. juste que c'est un bonne ami comme sa, sans sa grosse tête. dit Lou en ce glissant dans ses couverture après envoi enfiler son pyjama.

- ouais c'est, a demain fait de beau rêve.

-A demain... et Lou s'endormit. Le lendemain Lily alla prendre sa douche comme d'habitude et enfila l'uniforme de l'école mettant sa robe de sorcier par dessus sans l'attacher.

-Bonjour! dit joyeusement Lou qui était en train de boutonner sa chemise.

- salut, lui répondit Lily. On descend?.

-Ouep!

Elles descendirent a la Grande Salle ou elles retrouvèrent les gars. Lily attrapa son horaire et poussa un petit rire victorieux.- Je savais qu'on commencerait en potion.

-J'ai pas envi de voir Rogue et tout ses imbécile de Serpentard. Grogna James.

- Ben ta juste a te retourner et tu vas les voire, rigola-t-elle.

-Ouais mais l'ennui c'est que j'ai pas envi de les voir justement!

- Salut James, bonjours Sirius! S'exclama Parîs Hilton en se dandinant vers eux. Elle tassa Lily en s'assit a coter de James. - Alors mon beau James tu as passer de belle vacance?

- Sûrement parce que tu n'était pas la. Ricana Lily.

- Toi la sang de bourbe orpheline on ta rien demander. Elle se colla sur James en lui agrippant le bras. - Alors mon amour tu as passé de belle vacances même si cette petite garce squattait ta maison ? dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond décolorer.

James dégagea son bras avec une expression de dégoût. -Oui j'ai passer une très bonne été Hilton, et particulièrement parce que justement Lily était la.

Hilton regarda Lily avec dégoût qui lui répondit avec un sourire radieux. - Avec elle, je suis sur que tu te serais mieux amuser avec moi.

-Non sa je crois pas... répondit James.

- Sa te dirais qu'on se trouve un coin tout les deux se soir, je suis sur que tu va changer d'idée et que oui tu vas trouver que je t'ai manqué.

- Bravo Hilton tu viens de me couper totalement l'appétit, je crois que je vais partir avec des malades pour de bon. Lily se leva et partit sans un mot de plus pour se diriger vers les cachot.

-Lâche moi Hilton, Lâche moi je te dit!!!!! dit James avant de rattraper Lily -Je la déteste cette conasse! dit-il lorsqu'il l'eu rattraper.

- J'était sur que tu aimais ses atout, dit Lily en mettant ses mains de façon a montrer ce qu'il y avais d'évidant.

James fit semblant de vomir -Je suis certain que c'est tout en silicone ce truck!!!

- Peut-être que je devrait m'en mettre, rigola Lily.

-Non!!! non crois moi tu es magnifique comme sa.

-Pourtant je suis sur que sa serait encore mieux si c'était plus volumineux.

-Non crois moi.

- Quoi ta regarder? Dit-elle.

-Peut-être bien! dit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Tu veux voir de plus proche? Rigola t-elle en lui renvoyant son clin d'œil.

-Je ne dirais pas non! rigola-t-il.

- Aller viens y'a un coin juste la, ria t-elle.

James ce contenta de la plaquer doucement sur le mur de pierre -Pas besoin d'un coin! rigola-t-il.

Lily sentit des frissons la parcourir. - Arrête de me tenter, tu n'as rien voulu savoir pendant l'été, alors je ne te laisserais pas plus de champs libre.

Il rigola et ce retira d'elle un peu a contre cœur. Le court début quelque minutes plus tard.

- Je m'ennuie...se plaignit Lily qui était assise a côté de James. Ils occupait la table derrière Lou et Sirius.

-On a n'as qua écouter Lou et Sirius parler alors! murmura James. Lily haussa les épaules.

- t'a vue les dessins que James a fait de Lily? Disait Lou.

Sirius rigola -Oui, même s'il ne voulait pas me les montrés.

- Il parait qu'il est très douer.

-Oui, et il a une fixation sur elle en robe de marier. Dit-il en rigolant de nouveau.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il veux l'épouser? Demanda Lou.

-Il aimerais bien. dit Sirius -Sa fais je sais plus combien de temps qu'il l'aime.

Lily regarda James avec un sourire moqueur se retenant pour ne pas rire. - Quel ami tu ne trouve pas ? murmura-t-elle silencieusement.

- Sa se voit qu'il fait tout pour l'impressionné, mais il ne si prend pas de la bonne manière. Lui dit Lou. James avais détourner la tête, encore une fois il c'était paralyser.

-Comment tu veux qu'il s'y prenne? il ne sais vraiment plus et... enfin il passe ses émotions dans ses dessins ou quand il écrie... sa me tue... j'aimerais bien pouvoir dessiner comme lui par fois... dit pensivement Sirius.

Lily regarda James et lui prit doucement la main lui faisant signe qu'elle ne les croyait pas.

- Qu'il soit plus mature. répondit Lou.

Sirius la regarda en haussa un sourcil -Mature?? Mais il l'est!!! Il a changer! tu l'as bien remarquer! et tout sa pourquoi?? pour elle!

- Mais sa elle est trop bornée pour le comprendre. Elle ne veux rien entendre, elle ne crois rien de ce qu'on peut dire.

Sirius haussa les épaules. -Il ne peux pas changer d'avantage Lou.... Sinon il ne serrais plus lui même.

- Je sais, c'est a elle de comprendre, ce qui risque de prendre du temps.

- Il n'y a rien a comprendre. Les interrompis Lily.

-Moi je crois que si!!! dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Non il n'y a rien a comprendre! Répéta-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber.. soupira alors James.

- Je dis tout de même qu'il n'y a rien a comprendre...grogna-t-elle entre ses dents pour elle même.

James décida enfin de la regarder -Fais pas attention, Sirius adore faire sa.

Le cours qu'il avais ensuite était Histoire de la Magie. Ils si rendirent sans se presser. - Je sens que je vais dormir... soupira Lily.

-Moi c'est ce que je vais faire. dit James. Aussitôt qu'il ce fut assis il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

- Hey ta pas le droit de me laisser seule. Se plaignit-elle en le secouant.

-Dort toi aussi. dit-il en la regardant.

- Fait moi un dessin, s'il te plait.

-Quoi? dit-il totalement surprit en redressant vivement la tête.

- Fait moi un dessins, j'adore quand tu dessine, c'est toujours magnifique. J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dessine?

- Ce que tu veux. Dit-elle.

-Sa ne me dit pas ce que toi tu veux comme dessin. dit-il en en ouvrant son sac et en sortant des feuille de parchemins.

- Je ne sais pas...un paysage, ton chien, toi. proposa-t-elle.

Il rigola -Je crois pas que tu veuille un dessin de moi.

- Tu es sure? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Oui. Dit-il ne la regardant pas, trop occuper a sortir ses plumes de son sac cette fois-ci.

- Ben c'est la que tu te trompe. Je sais! un dessins de toi, avec ton chien dans un magnifique paysage.

-Toi tu adore mon chien, je vais t'en acheter un a Noël! rigola James.

Lily se mit a rire. - Mais il est tellement mignon, sa dois être parce que tu ressemble a un chiot que je t'aime autant. Ria-t-elle.

Il rigola a son tour. -Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose que je veux? Comme sa, sa te ferras un dessin et... tu pourras te venger des deux en arrière. dit-il malicieusement.

**_Ben ouais Miracle j'ai réussi a faire ce chapitre lollz !_**

**_Et pour la millième fois oui on vous adore mais NON on veux PAS de correcteur!! On le sais qu'on a beaucoup de faute mais comme j'ai déjà dit on est très fière de nos fic et on ne veux pas que personne d'autre mis a part nous deux puisse y toucher! Merci quand même des propotions!_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou et Bonne Année !!!_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune !_**


	4. Dit moi miroir

**_Chapitres 4: dit-moi miroir._**

- D'accord comme tu veux.

James ce mit alors a dessiné. Durant tout le cours il dessina. Il mit même de la couleur. Il avais le temps puisque c'était un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il mit de la peinture, de la pastelle, des crayons de bois et de feutre. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que 5 minutes au cours, il fini par tendre le dessin a Lily, après avoir marquer ses initiales et la date dans le bas du dessin. -Voila. dit-il doucement en le poussant vers elle. C'était un autre dessins de mariage, presque pareille a celui qu'il avait dessiner de lui et Lily. Seulement cette fois, c'était Lou et Sirius et l'angle était différent. On les voyaient de dos, devant un prêtre aussi, mais il n'y avait personne, seulement eu au bord d'une falaise d'ou on avais une vu plongeante sur la mer. Et il y avait aussi son chien qui gambadait joyeusement autour d'eux. -Maintenant tu as ton dessin, et tu va pouvoir énerver Lou avec sa! dit-il en rigolant alors qu'il rangeait ses choses dans son sac.

Lily regarda le dessins émerveiller avec un sourire. - Merci. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue joyeusement et le sera dans ses bras. - Je l'adore il est magnifique! Il haussa les épaules alors que la cloche sonna et qu'ils ce rendaient tous a la Grande salle pour déjeuner.

- Je vais aller porter le dessins je viendrais vous rejoindre tout a l'heure! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir vers la salle commune.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis a parler de sa en plein cours de Potion!! cracha alors James en regardant Sirius et Lou, profitant de l'absence de Lily pour leur dire sa façon de penser -Merci beaucoup!!! Vous ne croyez pas que je souffre assez comme sa, pas besoin de tourner le fer dans la plais et de tout lui avouer indirectement!!

- Mais on ne croyait pas qu'elle nous entendait, normalement elle n'écoute rien en potion. Elle est enfermer dans sa bulle et suit la recette. Répliqua Lou désoler.

-Ouais ben ce coup si elle a entendu et c'était pas la bonne fois! Il leur lanca un regard furieux. -Honnêtement je me suis déjà assez ridiculiser devant elle comme sa! Et elle a vu un des dessins que j'ai faite d'elle en robe de marier! J'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez! Il soupira -Écouter... c'est notre dernière année... il ne me reste plus qu'une année a souffrir et après je pourrai essayer de l'oublier... après cette année, on part tous... Elle partira loin de moi et peut-être aussi que c'est mieux comme sa. Je vous demande juste de ne pas rendre cette année encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Et ou veux-tu qu'elle ailles? Elle n'a plus rien a part nous. Elle na plus du tout de famille, tous ce qu'il lui reste ses sa sœur. Dit Lou.

-Elle va partir Lou, Elle va ce trouver un emploi, une maison et un gentil petit mari qu'elle... qu'elle va aimer et qui vas l'aimer. Je vais sortir de sa vie, et elle ne sen rendra même pas compte.... dit-il.

- C'est la que tu te trompe, si elle ta demander un de tes dessins c'est parce qu'elle ne veux pas t'oublier.

-C'est quoi le rapport tu peux me dire! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est que si tu sort de sa vie elle s'en rendra compte, plus que tu ne le crois même et je ne crois pas qu'elle va se trouver un gentil petit mari qu'elle va aimé et qui va l'aimer comme tu dis, elle a autre chose a faire.

-Aller venez, ou on serras en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. dit alors James pour changer de conversation.

Lily les rejoins a la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ayant sauter le dîner. - Désoler de pas être venu. Dit elle essouffler.

-Ou tu étais? demanda Lou en s'assoyant a sa place au milieu de la classe.

- Dans le dortoir, je trouvais plus mon livre et ensuite je me suis faite agripper par Jones que j'ai gentiment envoyé balader.

-D'accord je voix! rigola Lou. -Elle lanca un regard a James. -Alors? Il était toujours aussi emmerdeur?? Et est-ce qu'il veux toujours coucher avec toi? rigola-t-elle de nouveau.

- C'est juste sa qu'il veut, tu le sais. Soupira Lily.

-Je sais... on dirait que l'été ne l'as pas changer.

- Si elle la empirer, crois-moi qu'il est beaucoup moins réserver et qu'il fait les chose qui lui passe par la tête.

Lou fronça les sourcil. -Les choses qui lui passe par la tête?? répéta-t-elle.

- Sa lui a passer par la tête de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser. Expliqua Lily en affichant une expression dégoûter.

James qui était assit en arrière d'elles, baissa vivement la tête, pour éviter qu'elles voix l'expression de colère qu'il abhorrait.

-Ho... fut tout ce que Lou pus dire.

- Je vais te confier un secret...il a les mains baladeuse. Lou afficha un air dégoutter.

- Ouais. fit Lily en se mettant a travailler.

Le cours paru interminable. En faite, tout le mois de Septembre paru interminable pour James.

-Octobre... soupira-t-il dans la Grande Salle le premier Samedi du mois.

- Quoi Octobre? Demanda Lily en se laissant tomber a coter de lui.

-Octobre... on est au moins d'Octobre... et y'a toujours un truck bizarre qui ce produit au mois d'Octobre... dit-il.

Elle déposa son menton sur son épaule.- Comme?

-Je sais pas.... si Dumbledore nous annonce une sorte de ses bal de fou.... et bien j'aurai eu raison! rigola-t-il.

- Juste le fait que tu irais a se bal prouve que c'est un bal de fou. Ria-t-elle.

-Je te remercie!

- Sa me fait plaisir mon grand fou. Continua-t-elle.

-On fais quoi aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il alors.

- On dort, proposa-t-elle en s'accotant sur son épaule prête a s'endormir.

-J'ai pas envi de piquer du nez dans mon bol de céréale. rigola James.

- Dommage, t'es confortable.

-Ben t'as qua dormir sur moi dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi dans la salle commune si on n'a des dortoirs. Ha, ha, ha, okay fait pas attention je suis fatiguer. Dit elle en se redressant.

-Viens. dit James. Il la traîna jusqu'a la tour de Gryffondor. Il ce laissa alors tomber dans un gros fauteuil près du feu.

- Génial un oreiller vivant, dit elle en s'assoyant a ses côté se calant contre lui. Il rigola et passa sa main autour de la taille de Lily en balançant ses lunettes sur un table et en fermant les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment confortable. murmura t-elle a demi éveiller.

-Super... dit-il aussi endormit qu'elle. Lily s'endormie contre lui quelques seconde après, un petit sourire aux lèvres emplit de bonheur.

Lou était assit au bord du lac, perdu dans ses penser. -A quoi tu pense? demanda alors la voix de Sirius qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Il s'assit a côté d'elle.

- A rien..

Sirius la regarda. -Tu crois qu'il font quoi James et Lily? demanda-t-il alors.

Lou haussa les épaules. - Je sais pas.

Il rigola -Sois en train de parler, sois en train de faire des choses pas catholique!

Lou se mit a rire. - James aimerais beaucoup.

Sirius baissa légèrement la tête -C'était plus une blague... en faite oui il aimerait, mais.... sa ferrait juste le plonger dans une sorte de nostalgie. Depuis ses 11 ans qu'il rêve de pouvoir la caler dans ses bras et qu'elle y reste, qu'elle lui disse l'aimer et qu'elle l'embrasse vraiment par amour. Oui il ne résisterait pas et il coucherait avec elle, mais après, sa lui ferrais mal.

- Mais pourquoi il ne lui avoue pas?

-Parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Il soupira -Lily... est la seule chose qui occupe l'esprit de James. Il l'aime comme un fou et il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le repousse ou qu'elle lui disse je ne t'aime pas. C'est... enfin... Il n'arrête pas de la dessiner en robe de marier aussi et tout...

- C'est la que tu trompe, même si elle ne le laisse pas paraître, elle l'aime. Ta juste a être plus attentif pour le remarquer.

-Moi je m'en fou un peu, mais je suis un peu lasser de voir James déprimer lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur elle.

- Il devrait demander conseille a son père, après tout lui et Lily sa ressemble beaucoup a sa mère et son père.

Sirius rigola -Ouais sauf que... ta pas coucher avec James a 16 ans, et tes pas tomber enceinte.

- Pourquoi j'aurais couché avec James a 16 ans??

-Nuance imager. rigola-t-il -Je veux dire... c'est pas pareille, en un sens oui, mais ce ne les pas.

- Tu parle de qui? James Lily ou Moi James? rigola Lou.

Il rigola -D'accord je vais mettre sa plus claire. dit-il -Elizabeth... a coucher avec Christopher lorsqu'elle avais 16 ans.... et enfin, ils avaient oublier le sortilège et tout, et elle est tomber enceinte de James a cette âges. C'est ce qui est différent de l'histoire de James et Lily.

- Oui, mais sa reviens tout de même au même, si Eli et Chris n'avaient pas eu James, ils se seraient aimer pareille, juste que James aurait été plus jeune.

-Après tout... peut-être que les choses ne sont pas faite par hasard..... peut-être que c'était justement pour sa que James est née dans cette année la.... peut-être pour être avec Lily! rigola Sirius.

- J'y est déjà penser, et j'y crois encore.

-Un genre de destin arranger depuis vraiment longtemps! rigola Sirius.

- Genre, mais James devrait avouer ses sentiments a Lily car elle ne se fera jamais de faux espoir en nous entendant ou en voyant des dessins, elle va juste se trouver des raison pour tout expliquer.

-Je ne comprend pas.... dit Sirius

- On aura beau lui dire qu'il l'aime, elle va dire que non, que c'est notre imagination ou bien comme le dessin qu'elle a vue elle va se sortir d'autre théorie du genre qu'il voulait juste un modèle et que c'est elle qu'il a prit...expliqua Lou.

-Mais elle est stupide parce qu'elle a toute les preuves devant les yeux.

- Elle n'ira pas se faire de faux espoir.

-Ce ne sont pas de faux espoir.

- Pour elle oui.

Il haussa les épaules -C'est compliquer leur histoire d'amour. J'ai jamais vu sa. Il soupira puis la regarda a nouveau -Et toi? demanda-t-il alors.

- Quoi moi?

-Est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un? est-ce que quelqu'un a des vu sur toi? Je sais pas...

Lou se mit a rougire instantanément. - Ben je...je sais pas si quelqu'un a des vue sur moi, mais oui je crois que....que j'aime quelqu'un...

Il la regarda et sourit doucement. -J'espère pour toi que sa marcheras.... sa serrais bizarre de te voir dans les bras d'un gars. Sans vouloir te vexer! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Lou baissa la tête. - Et… et toi tu aimes quelqu'un?

Il rigola -J'en sais rien en faite, je demanderai a James quel son les symptôme du mec amoureux et je te le dirai si jamais c'est oui. Il posa alors une main sur son épaules voyant qu'elle avait toujours la tête baisser -Hey... je suis désoler je voulais pas te vexer....

- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude de se genre de remarque. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire forcé.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de baisser légèrement la tête -On devrais pas.... en faite... on dit sa comme si c'était scandaleux, mais tu a été la seule d'entre nous a ne pas faire une connerie et a avoir attendu.... Je veux dire... James a coucher avec des filles pour oublier Lily... moi par plaisir, et Lily pour une autre raison sûrement.... ta été la seul d'assez intelligente pour pas faire cette bêtise.

- C'est plutôt Lily qui ma protéger des autres et qui ma empêcher de faire une bêtise… Sirius la regarda sans comprendre

- Tu las vue, elle empêche les garçons de m'approcher alors si y'en a un qui me toucherait...j'ose même pas imaginer.

-Oui je sais.... Mais elle ne devrait pas faire sa, parce que sincèrement c'est pas de cette manière que tu auras un petit-ami... dit-il -Ouais elle veux te protégé mais ce n'est pas en te gardant dans une bulle que ce serras mieux, parce que quand vous aurez vous vie, et que la bulle que Lily auras construite autour de toi aura éclater, tu te retrouveras confronter a plein d'homme qui te voudrons. Et honnêtement, déjà ici j'en voix plein qui te regarde, mais il n'approche pas, il n'ose pas a cause de Lily. Il soupira -Enfin... je suis pas placer pour parler.

- Et pourquoi?? demanda Lou intriguer

Il haussa les épaules -Parce que je crois bien que j'aurrait fait la même chose qu'elle.

- Tu ne le fais pas pour James pourtant.

Il rigola -Tu me voit essayer d'empêcher une fille d'approcher James? Je me ferrais casser la gueule par lui et baffer par les filles.

- Pourquoi il te casserait si tu éloignait les filles? Je comprendrais pour Lily qu'il te frappe, mais pas pour les autres.

-Comment je pourrais dire... il défoule la frustration qu'il as de Lily sur les autres filles.

- Donc l'envie qu'il a de coucher avec Lily, il l'exprime sur les autres, mais sans êtres jamais comblé, c'est sa?

-Exactement

- D'accord… dit Lou.

-Mais sinon en gros y'a un truck que j'ai vraiment pas comprit: POURQUOI Lily ne veux pas que les gars t'approche??

- Parce qu'elle a peur de me perdre et qu'elle ne veux pas que l'un deux me fasse du mal, je lui est fait avouer sous la torture. Rigola-t-elle.

-Mais aucun ne te ferraient de mal. rigola quand même Sirius.

Lou haussa les épaules. - Lily c'est Lily, faut pas essayer de la comprendre.

-Alors j'irai lui demander moi-même! dit-il.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux savoir.

- Tu pense sincèrement qu'elle va te le dire? Dit Lou en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Sirius.

- Parce que même a moi elle a pas voulu me le dire.

-Alors peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison.

- Ben je crois pas qu'elle te la dise a toi.

-Et pourquoi sa?

- Parce que, si moi sa meilleure amie elle veut pas me le dire elle ira pas te le dire!

Il rigola -D'accord, d'accord.

- Non, mais tu savais que tu était fatiguant?

-Peut-être bien!

Lou leva les yeux au ciel. - Comment James fait pour t'endurer?

-Je sais pas il assume je suppose!

- Je sais, il passe son temps a penser a Lily sans t'écouter. Dit-elle sans faire attention a ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Sa dois être sa! Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi si tu dit que je suis si pénible que sa?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Il la regarda -Mais tu sais quoi.... c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'elle t'es enfermer dans une bulle.... mais le premier garçon avec qui tu sortira pourras dire qu'il est le premier a mettre les pieds dans ton jardin secrets. dit-il. "et je vais lui botté le cul a cette enfoiré." pensa-t-il.

Lou arqua un sourcil. - Je ne suis pas sur que se soit un exploit, même toi tu t'en foutrais.

-Quoi? dit-il sans comprendre .

- Tu sais des oreilles sa se lave un cerveau sa peux se faire implanter.

-Non aller de quoi tu parle quand ta dit que même moi je m'en foutrait.

- Sa ne serais pas un exploit pour un gars de sortir avec moi, même toi tu te foutrais d'être le premier a sortir avec moi.

-Non sa c'est faux. Dit-il.

- C'est sur tu coucherais avec moi et après tu t'en foutrais.

-Arrêt un peu j'ai jamais dit sa.

- J'ai pas dit que tu l'avais dis non plus.

Il soupira -Écoute... pour le gars qui t'aimeras, oui sa l'importera tout ses petit détailles. Et il t'aimera, alors il patientera le temps qu'il faudra pour coucher avec toi.

- Je vois pas comment un garçon pourrais m'aimer.

-Pourquoi tu dit sa?? dit-il indigné qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose d'elle-même.

- Parce que je ne voile pas la vérité.

-Et c'est quoi cette supposer vérité?

- Ben c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

-Lou, écoute moi. Tu es magnifiquement belle, tu l'es autant que Lily crois moi. Tu est intelligente, gentille, attentionné, douce, généreuse, souriante et j'en passe. Ce sont toute des qualités qui font de toi la femme merveilleuse que tu es, et sa, sa va suffire a attirer beaucoup de garçon a t'aimer.

- Tu dis sa juste pour me remonter le morale. Souffla Lou rouge de gêne.

-Absolument pas!

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet?

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison? rigola-t-il.

- Non parce que je sais que tu as tord, mais je déteste qu'on parle de moi.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que je déteste sa c'est tout!

-Oui mais Pourquoi?

- Parce que je déteste sa y'a pas de raison!!! S'exclama Lou.

-D'accord!!!

- Désoler, mais tu a le dont de m'énerver parfois avec tes questions.

-Je sais mais je ne comprend juste pas comment sa ce fait que tu ne t'aime pas a ce points.

- Je ne m'aime pas, y'à rien a dire la dessus, j'ai rien pour m'aimer alors je commencerai pas.

Sirius la regarda -Tu veux rire! Lou, beaucoup tuerait pour être a ta place!

- Arrête! Dit elle fermement.

-Non! je vais pas arrêter parce que ce que je dit c'est vrai!! Si tu aurais un peu plus de confiance en toi tu le verrais!! Prend le temps de te regarder deux petite seconde dans un miroir et tu verras!

- C'est difficile quand le miroir se casse et que ton reflet se sauve.

Il la regarda peiner et secoua la tête avant de soupirer -Peut-être qu'un jour tu découvrira que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu crois. Il ce leva et partit vers le château.

Le lendemain matin, Lou ce réveilla d'assez bonne heure. Elle alla prendre sa douche, ce sécha les cheveux a coup de baguette et s'habilla d'un colle rouler noir et d'une jupe de la même couleur avec des jupons. Elle enfila ses botte lui montant jusqu'au genoux. Puis ce que Sirius lui avait dit lui reviens en tête. Elle alla ce mettre devant le grand miroir sur le mure. Elle soupira en regardant son reflet. Ce qu'elle y vue fut comme toute les autres fois. Une petite fille de 17 ans qui avait l'aire d'en avoir 15, au visage apeuré et a la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Complètement crispé malgré les vêtements un peu trop grand qu'elle portait. Elle flottait dans son colle rouler, et elle tortillait nerveusement les manches. Elle vit ses yeux bleu ce remplirent de larmes. Oui... c'était sa l'image que tout le monde voyaient lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Un peu comme si Lily aurrait traîner sa petit sœur avec elle. Elle s'éloigna du miroir a grand pas, sortant du dortoir ce retenant a grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Elle descendit a la Grande Salle. Elle ce prit un bol de céréale mais n'y toucha pas. Elle ce mit a légèrement ce balancer d'en avant en arrière jusqu'ase que Lily arrive

- Lou qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda doucement Lily en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde !!!!_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune._**


	5. L'amour fait mal

_**Chapitres 5: L'amour fait mal**_

-J'ai rien. dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Mais c'était faux et elle était encore plus crispé qu'a l'habitude.

Lily lui prit le menton de façon a ce qu'elle ne puisse détourner la tête. - Tu as encore du verre dans les yeux alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien.

Des larmes ce mirent alors a couler sur ses joues. -Juste que.... Je suis encore pire que ce que je pensais... sanglota-t-elle alors. -J'ai... je.... j'ai l'aire d'avoir 15 ans, je suis aussi pâle qu'un fantôme avec des yeux rouge a force de pleurer et.... Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et enfoui son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant d'avantage.

Lily la regarda tristement impuissant et la prit tendrement dans ses bras comme une mère avec sa fille. - Viens on va sortir, dit elle d'une voix douce.

Lou suivit Lily au dehors, et elle cessa de pleurer lorsqu'elle furent au bord du lac. Lou avais toujours adorer les paysage avec de l'eau, sa avait toujours eu le don miraculeux de la faire cesser de pleurer.

- Alors tu veux me dire ce qui est arriver? Demanda Lily de cette même voix douce et apaisante.

-Hier... j'était ici avec Sirius, on c'est mit a parler de tout et de rien.... et enfin, je t'épargne les détailles il c'est mit a me dire que j'étais... enfin que j'avais pas de confiance en moi et... et... enfin, il ma dit de me regarder deux minutes dans un miroir et je verrais... elle baissa la tête -Oui... sa pour voir j'ai vue.... je comprend maintenant pourquoi tout le monde ce pousse en me voyant...

Lily laissa échapper une larme et la prit dans ses bras. - Si Sirius ta dit de te regarder dans un miroir, c'est sûrement pour que tu vois que tu n'est pas laide. Et crois-moi que tu est d'une grande beauté Lou, il faut juste que tu la voie. Même moi je me trouve laide et je m'assume.

Lou serra Lily dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaules. -Lily... tu m'as vue... elle eu un rire amer -Aussi bien que tout le monde dans cette école.... ne me ment pas Lily... honnêtement pour la première fois, dit moi sérieusement a quoi je ressemble et les: tu es très belle ne compte pas.

- Tu as l'air d'un ange. Tu as de merveilleux yeux bleu et de magnifique cheveux blond doré. Tu as l'air d'une enfant avec ta démarche trottinant et ta façon de te crisper et de tortiller tes manches, ce qui te donne un charme enfantin différent des autres. Je suis sincère Lou lorsque je dis que tu est ravissante, tu as l'innocence d'une enfant, c'est ce qui fait que je ne suis pas capable de laisser les hommes t'approcher, tu as l'air si fragile et tu es si sensible que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi et de t'enfermer dans une bulle sans jamais te laisser en sortir. Je sais que j'ai tord de faire sa, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es comme mon enfant et je me fait un devoir d'essayer de te protéger de tout. Mais souvent j'échoue et je me rend compte que tu n'es pas une enfant, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu as des sentiments toi aussi... Les mots étaient sortie seul et elle n'avait pus les retenir.

Lou avait recommencer a verser des larmes. -Merci Lily... dit-elle en la serrant a nouveau dans ses bras. -Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi. dit elle en la serrant versant des larmes a son tour.

Lou finit par ce détacher d'elle et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. -Ho... pendant que j'y pense, fait attention a Sirius.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que je crois qu'il veut te poser une tonne de questions.

- Alors j'ai plus qu'à l'envoyer promener. - On rentre? Proposa Lily.

-Ouais... elles rentrèrent au château et allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- On devait être belle a voir toute les deux tout a l'heure, rigola Lily.

Lou rigola a son tour -Oui... Ils ont du ce demander qu'est-ce qu'on avaient a pleurer dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.

Lily lâcha un rire en s'étendant sur le divan. - On passe pour deux pleurnicheuse rien de plus, rigola-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lou baissa légèrement mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. -J'en sais rien, mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Lou s'assit sur l'accoudoir du divan en ramenant ses genoux a elle.

- C'est faux. dit Lily en fermant les yeux attrapant un coussins non loin pour s'accoter.

-De quoi qui est faux? dit Lou en la regardant le menton poser sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne t'en fiche pas.

Elle haussa les épaules -Je commence a être habituer, après 7 ans.

- C'était une blague que je faisais, le monde se fiche totalement de nous alors arrête un peu. Dit Lily qui commençait a s'endormir.

-Non, tout le monde ce fiche de moi, mais toi c'est autre chose, enfin... tu va t'endormir espèce de paresseuse.

- mm... mm... fut sa seule réponse avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-Bonjour! dirent alors James et Sirius en cœur qui descendaient du dortoir des garçons.

- Salut. Répondit Lou.

-Elle est ou Lily? demanda James qui ne l'avait pas vue. Lou pointa le fauteuil ou Lily dormait paisiblement.

James ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma. -je reviens! il monta a son dortoir et en redescendit quelque minute plus tard. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol en face de Lily, et il ce mit a la dessiner.

Lou lâcha un rire en le regardant faire. - Tu es totalement accro.

-Je sais... dit James concentré dans ce qu'il fessait.

- Tu te sens obliger de la dessiner alors qu'elle dors? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas....

- Elle est si craquante. se moqua doucement Lou.

-Je sais....

Lou et Sirius le regardèrent faire, alors que Lily poussait un petit gémissement de temps a autre.

James termina enfin son dessin. Il sourit en le regardant et il ce releva.

- Je peux voir? James le donna a Lou. - On dirait que tu as transférer Lily sur ta feuille...Dit Lou en détaillant le dessin.

-Merci.... dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Sirius rigola.

- Tu contes lui dire un jour? Dit alors Lou.

- Lui dire quoi?

- Que tu l'aimes?

-Jamais non. dit-il.

- Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ferais si elle t'aimerait, mais comme tu ne lui as jamais rien dit, tu as rater ta chance de pouvoir la tenir dans tes bras comme tu le désir et de l'épouser?

-Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'as jamais aimer, et elle ne m'aimera jamais. dit-il.

- C'est pas toi sa meilleure amie.

- Et alors?

- Ne dit pas des choses dont tu ne connais pas la véritable réponse.

-Elle ne m'aime pas. Répéta-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qu'il manque a tes dessins pour qu'ils est vraiment l'air réelle.

-Non quoi?

- L'étincelle de vie qui brille. Tu n'as peut-être jamais remarquer, mais Lily a toujours une sorte d'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux, qu'on ne retrouve pas sur tes dessins d'elle. Pourtant c'est ce qui lui donne vie, mais tant que tu ne sauras pas ce qu'est cette étincelle qui brille sans relâche, tes dessins resteront de simple dessins. Bien que magnifique, il manque toujours quelque chose.

James la regarda en haussant un sourcil. -Écoute.... je sais pas ce que vous essayer de faire... mais elle ne m'aime pas d'accord.

- Non pas d'accord.

-Pourquoi vous vous acharner!!

- Parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Non.

- Écoute pourrit-toi la vie si tu veux, mais se ne sera pas ma faute si tu ne te mariera jamais avec elle, si tu ne sert jamais dans tes bras, si tu ne l'embrasse jamais, si jamais tu ne pourras lui montrer que tu l'aimes, l'entendre dire qu'elle t'aime.

-ARRÊT!!!!! hurla James tellement fort que toute la salle commune ce tue. -Ferme la!!!!! J'ai pas de leçon de morale a recevoir encore moins de toi!!!! t'as aucun droit de me parler d'aimer surtout que t'es loin de savoir c'est quoi et si sa ce trouve t'es tellement crisper que tu ne sauras jamais c'est quoi!!!!! hurla-t-il avant de sortir de la salle commune furieux.

Lily qui c'était réveiller sous les hurlements James, le vit sortir furieux et Lou baisser la tête les larmes aux yeux. elle se releva et le poursuivit, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. - Je peux savoir ce qui ta prit? Demanda-t-elle fermement.

-Lâche moi! dit-il, il tremblait de rage. -Foutez moi tous la paix j'en est plus que marre!!! J'en est ma claque de les entendre me dire que tu m'aimes!!!!! je sais que c'est faux et j'ai déjà assez eu de faux espoirs comme sa! cracha-t-il. Les mots étaient sortit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'éloigna et disparu derrière une tapisserie.

Elle le regarda tristement avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur et de se mettre a pleurer doucement.

«Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'attache a lui, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si parfait... » soupira intérieurement Lily.

-Lily?... Lily aller debout... C'était Sirius. Il c'était accroupie devant Lily et essayait de la faire ce relever.

- Laisse moi..

-Non.... aller debout. Sirius parvint a la faire ce lever et il la tint par les bras. -Sa va??

- Oui...souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses joues baigner de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec James? Tu as... essayer de le rattraper non?

-Oui...dit elle en baissant la tête.

-Et... qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il ma hurler après de lui foutre la paix, qu'il en avait marre de se faire dire que je l'aimais, qu'il savait que c'était faux et qu'il avait déjà assez eu de faux espoir comme sa… récita Lily.

Sirius soupira -Je crois que Lou a dit le mot de trop et qu'il as véritablement perdu patience...

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris aussi d'aller raconter sa! S'exclama Lily soudainement en colère.

Sirius resta surprit de ce revirement de sentiments . -Rien... elle a juste cru bien faire.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois qu'elle se taise au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi!

-Hey sa va.... elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait réagir comme sa! Elle voullait juste bien faire!

- Bien faire pour qui dit moi?

-Pour vous deux!

- Il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus, il n'y a pas de nous deux!

-Mais il pourrait y en avoir un si vous étiez moins stupide! Enfin... aller viens.

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

-Aller viens, je peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles, les escalier refuse de me laisser monter, et Lou est monté après que tu sois partir, elle tremblait des pieds a la tête et je ne l'est jamais vu autant pleurer.

Lily se radouci instantanément et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour monter au dortoir des filles. Elle entra et s'assit sur son lit regardant Lou sur le siens. - Pourquoi ta été lui dire que je l'aimais....

-Non... dit Lou d'une voix tremblante de sanglot en s'assoyant. -Ne me... ne me tombe.. tombe pas dessus toi.. toi aussi... dit-elle. Elle avait son visage entre ses mains et elle ne cessait de sangloter -Je.... je le sais que je... que je suis une pauvre... pauvre idiote.... pas... pas besoin de... de me le dire.... encore une fois...

- Tu n'es pas une pauvre idiote. Lui dit doucement Lily en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu es loin d'être une idiote, surtout pour comprendre que je l'aimais alors que je ne te l'ai jamais dit…

-Je croyais juste.... que peut-être... il ce déciderait a te le dire si... si je le lui disais....

- Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprenne Lou, il ne m'aime pas et il ne veux pas que je l'aime..

-Non c'est faux... il.... il t'aime...

- Non.

-Oui! Elle fut secouer d'un autre sanglot -Mais... mais après tout peut-être.... peut-être que je me trompe.... il... m'as... m'as gentiment fais remarquer... que.. que je ne s'avais pas... pas c'était quoi aimer...

- C'est lui qui sais pas ce que sait. Répliqua fermement Lily. Je sais que tu le sais, puisque tu aimes Sirius.

-Je voulais juste bien faire....

- Je sais ma Lou. Aller sèche tes larmes et descendons, Sirius s'inquiète pour toi. Lou hocha doucement la tête et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes. Lily déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec un sourire et lui prit doucement la main avant de l'entraîner dans la salle commune. L'orsqu'elle descendirent des murmures ce mirent a parcourir la salle commune et encore plus lorsqu'il virent Sirius s'approcher et prendre Lou dans ses bras. Lily fit un sourire attendrit alors que Lou se calait doucement dans les bras de Sirius se seront doucement contre lui.

-N'écoute pas James il est juste enrager parce qu'il déteste qu'on lui parle de sa. Dit alors Sirius. Elle hocha doucement la tête, ne bougeant pas plus.

Des brin de conversations leur parvinrent alors au oreille. -Elle??- -Sirius avec elle....- -Je suis sure qu'elle fais sa justement pour qu'il la prenne en pitié- -... juste pour être dans ses bras... -... pleure encore- -... pleurnicheuse de merde..... si Sirius ne voyait pas dans son jeu! Lou enfoui un peu plus sa tête dans le creux du coup de Sirius pour ne plus les entendre.

- Non mais vous allez la fermez! S'écria Lily causant un grand silence. - Sa vous fait quoi qu'elle pleure? Ne me dite pas que vous avez pas encore compris qu'elle était hypersensible et qu'elle ne faisait pas sa pour attirer l'attention! Sirius est notre ami et il est normal qu'il se fasse du souci pour une de ses amies qui a de la peine, alors vous aller tous vous la fermer, parce que sincèrement j'aurais honte d'être a votre place! Je retire cinquante point a Gryffondor pour vos propos méprisant!

-Ta pas le droit de faire sa! dit alors un garçon en ce levant. C'était Nick Newman.

- Tu veux parier, cinq autre points en moins pour ton insolence. Un autre veux s'essayer? Plus personne ne dit un seul mot. - J'espère que je n'entendrais plus rien. Venez on s'en va. Sirius lanca un regard de dégoût a la salle commune, avant de suivre Lily au dehors et d'entraîner Lou avec lui.

- Je l'ai déteste quand ils se mettent a faire sa. cracha Lily en retenant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Laisse tomber Lily... dit alors Lou.

- Non, il non pas le droit de dire se genre de chose alors qu'ils ne savent rien!

-Sa ne sert a rien.... qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent sa met bien égale.

- C'est faux.

-Non... non je m'en fiche Lily...

- C'est faux, répéta-t-elle.

Lou la regarda a travers les larmes qui continuait de couler -Après 7 ans je suis habituer.

- non, sa continu a te blesser.

-Mais sa ils s'en fichent et après cette année sa serras terminer. dit-elle d'un ton plus assurer.

- Oui...tout sera terminer..

-Et sa serra parfait comme sa. Je ne les verrai plus et sa ne pourras que me faire du bien.

-Oui, tu ne verra plus personne.

Lou soupira -Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait retrouver James avant qu'il ne face une bêtise…

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire crier dessus a nouveau.

-D'accord.... je vais assumer mes bêtise et je vais y aller... dit Lou résigner.

- Si tu y tiens... dit Lily.

Lou baissa légèrement la tête... -souhaiter moi bonne chance...

- Bonne chance… soupira Lily.

Après une demi heure Lou fini par trouver James. Il était dehors dans le passage qui menais au dehors -James... dit Lou d'une petite voix.

-Laisse moi tranquille. dit-il froidement.

- Je voulais pas te blesser tout a l'heure quand j'ai dis sa..

-Ben sa a pas marcher. Cracha-t-il.

- Je sais, mais je ne savais pas que sa allait t'atteindre aussi profondément, non plus que tu irais jusqu'à hurler sur Lily.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? t'es venu essayer de me dire une nouvelle fois qu'elle m'aime? Commence par apprendre le vrai sens de ce mot et après tu pourras venir me faire chier avec sa pas avant. dit-il encore plus froidement.

- Je sais déjà ce que sait! Répliqua t-elle fermement.

-Non tu ne sais pas Il ce tourna alors vers elle. Lily ta dit que tu savais parce que supossément que tu aime Sirius. Ouais ben que tu sache ou non je m'en fou parce que lui il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais. Maintenant fou moi la paix.

- Lily avait raison, tu ne sais pas ce que aimer veux dire...souffla Lou en baissant la tête se mettant a verser des larmes.

-Moi je sais ce que c'est, sa fais bientôt 7 ans que je suis obsédé par elle. Il soupira en la voyant pleurer. -Mais ce que personne ne veux comprendre c'est que je ne suis plus capable!!! Elle va me rendre fou! Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette année ce termine et je n'aurai plus jamais a la voir... la douleur serras plus supportable de la sorte.

- Ben peut-être que si tu lui dirais tu serais enfin soulager.

-Pas pour me faire claquer au nez qu'elle ne m"aime pas.

- Et bientôt tu va me dire qu'elle non plus ne sait pas aimer.

-Oui elle sais aimer, mais pas moi car elle ne m'aime pas.

- Et pourquoi tu dis qu'elle, elle sait aimer?

Il eu un rire amer -Je sais pas si ta remarquer, mais les seuls mecs qui te parle son Sirius et moi. Elle tout les gars lui tourne autour et elle a déjà coucher avec eu.

- Et?? sa ne prouve pas qu'elle les aimes plus, sa fait juste prouver qu'elle rit bien d'eux.

-Je m'en fiche, elle, elle est elle, et toi tu es toi. Dit-il.

- Tu ne veux juste pas admettre qu'elle elle ne pourrait pas savoir aimer parce que tu garde espoir qu'elle t'aime un jour.

-Sa fais longtemps que j'ai perdu cette espoir

- Moi je crois pas.

-Ta fini oui? Parce que moi je suis franchement écœuré!

- Je sais que cette espoir c'est rallumé quand elle ta défendu devant tes grand parents.

-Sa met bien égale d'accord, arrêt de m'embêter avec sa et retourne pleurer dans les bras de Sirius! Lâche moi!

- Si tu me cherche je dis a Lily de t'ignorer, le menaça Lou.

-Ouais c'est sa! en fessant quoi! en te mettant a pleurer que j'ai été méchant??

- Non tu la déjà mis en colère et tu as réussi a la faire pleurer ELLE alors je crois pas que se sera difficile.

-Ben alors va y!!!! et fou la paix!!!! Peut-être que si elle m'ignore je réussirai a l'oublier!

- Dans se cas j'aurais pas besoin de lui dire, puisqu'elle le fera d'elle-même. Et si tu veux tant l'oublier, alors tu ne l'as mérite pas. Dit elle en tournant les talons.

-ELLE ME DÉTESTE!!!! alors sa ne changeras pas grand chose. cria-t-il.

- Sa changera qu'elle t'aimait et que toi tu as tout gâcher! Elle me l'a même dit tout a l'heure. Il ne m'aime pas et ne veux pas de mon amour! Ben tu t'en passeras!

-Tu ment... dit-il calmement en regard l'horizon. -Je suis fatiguer de l'aimer.... j'en peu plus je veux qua cesse.... ou qu'elle m'aime...

Lou se rapprocha de lui. - Elle t'aime. tu n'as plus qu'à le comprendre.

-Et comment je suis suposer faire sa! Si je suis aveugle alors tu les encore plus que moi!

- Et pourquoi?

-Si tu dit qu'elle m'aime, commence par te rendre compte que Sirius est fou amoureux de toi.

- Tu m'as dit toi même qu'il me détestait alors arrête de me mentir!

-Je dit beaucoup de truck quand je suis en colère.... mais il t'aime vraiment. Pour t'avoir eu, nu, devant les yeux, et qu'il aurrait bien pus te faire n'importe quoi parce que tu étais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce sois, mais qu'il ne ta même pas toucher et ta complètement rhabiller sans même en profiter, c'est qu'il t'aime.

Lou se mit a rougir et baissa la tête. - Je te crois pas..

-Comme je le connais, il ne t'aurait peut-être pas sauter dessus, mais il t'aurait toucher sa c'est certain. Mais il n'as rien fait, ce qui veux dire qu'il t'aime, parce qu'il ne veux pas profiter de toi, coucher avec toi et partir.

Lou secoua la tête nullement convaincu. - Je sais qu'il n'aurait rien fait sur personne.

-Sa c'est ce que tu crois. La sœur de Nick Newman a déjà été malade et il c'est occupé d'elle.... crois moi qu'il ne sait pas gêner pour la déshabiller et sa a fini dans son lit. Le lendemain matin elle était mieux, lorsqu'il sont descendu dans la salle commune, Sirius la cordialement ignorer et, il est aller flirter avec une autres.

- Je te crois pas...il n'est pas comme sa...

-Ho que si il est comme sa! Ta pas idée du nombre de filles qui ce son retrouver dans son lit! Seulement il n'agit pas comme sa avec toi parce qu'il t'aime.

Lou se mit a verser des larmes. – C'est faux...souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

**_Super un nouveau chapitre de terminer !!!!!_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde !_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune !_**


	6. Lou

_**Chapitres 6: Lou**_

Lou ce mit a courir jusque dans le hall ou elle ce stoppa. Elle détestait James, elle détestait Sirius et elle détestait encore plus sa vie. James de ne pas vouloir avouer a Lily qu'il l'aimait, Sirius d'avoir coucher avec toute ses filles, et sa vie... sa vie pour être ainsi. Elle rentra dans la salle commune, ignora tout les regards poser sur elle et essaya de s'éclipser dans son dortoir sans que Lily et Sirius ne la remarque.

Lily la regarda passer interrogative, mais voyant comme elle était, elle préféra ne rien faire. - Je le déteste. Dit-elle froidement.

-Il est en colère... soupira Sirius en regardant Lou monter précipitamment à son dortoir, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. -Il ne sais pas ce qu'il dit.

- Il sait très bien ce qu'il dit et c'est pourquoi il le dit. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Il veut qu'elle le lâche.

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi...

-Je crois qu'il en a marre... écoute il faux que tu sache. James t'aime, depuis la première fois qu'il ta vue. Et tu la toujours repousser. Et Lou a pousser la barre trop haut cette fois si.... enfin... je crois que tu ferrais bien de monter la rejoindre, moi je vais essayer de faire en sorte que James ne fasse aucune bêtise. Bonne nuit. Et il sortit de la salle commune.

Lily resta la quelques minutes avant de monter rejoindre Lou. - Alors ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Lou haussa les épaules. -Je les déteste tous... dit-elle alors. -James, Sirius et ma vie....

- Pourquoi dis-tu sa...demanda Lily effare en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je déteste James de ne pas t'avouer t'aimer, je déteste Sirius, je le déteste.... et je déteste ma vie d'être comme elle est.

- Tu déteste James de ne pas m'aimer point. Tu déteste Sirius d'être comme il est, un don juan. Et tu déteste ta vie pour aucune raison.

-Non je déteste ma vie d'être comme elle est. C'est pas juste.... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être comme tout le monde.... Je déteste Sirius pour coucher avec toute ses filles... et James d'être un sombre crétin.

- Sa, sa fait longtemps que je le sais qu'il est un sombre crétin, et Sirius...ben sa fait longtemps qu'il a pas couché avec une fille et si tu veux tout savoir je préfèrerais avoir ta vie que la mienne.

-Non.... tu ne voudrais pas...

- Génial alors on a une vie misérable toute les deux.

-La tienne est mieux que la mienne.... oui... oui je sais tu a perdu tes parents et... et moi je les est encore.... mais enfin... tu connais ma famille... et je préfèrerais qu'il sois mort..... ou que je le sois.... et Sirius je m'en fiche... c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne couche avec une autre.

- Pourtant ton père est gentil et ta pas des visage qui vienne hanter tes nuits.

-Gentil ou pas, je suis même pas sure qu'il sache mon age exacte.

- Je suis sur qu'il le sait.

-Non il ne le sait pas. Il n'est jamais la il rentre vers 2h du matin pour repartir a 6h le lendemain matin. Elle soupira -Enfin.... je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat comme sa avec Sirius.... c'est idiot.... je suis désoler de t'agacer avec sa. dit-elle en regardant Lily.

- tu ne m'agace pas tu le sais, tu ne ma jamais agacer.

-Je sais pas..... j'ai l'impression de toujours me plaindre pour des choses inutile et de t'en parler au lieux de garder sa pour moi.... je suis désoler... sincèrement.

-Arrête de dire des bêtise, tu veux. Maintenant dors la nuit porte conseil.

-Ouais... peut-être que je vais me réveiller demain et être morte! soupira Lou.

Lily lui flanqua une claque alors que des larmes perlait sur ses joues. – Redit encore sa et je vais t'en donner une autre.

-Aille.... dit Lou en ce massant la joue.

Lily secoua la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode pour enfiler sa jaquette avant de s'enfermer dans son lit sans un dernier regard, ni un dernier mot pour Lou.

Le lendemain, Lou ce réveilla une nouvelle fois de bonne heure. Elle soupira en ce levant, prit une douche rapide, enfila les pantalons et le chandail à manche longue les plus larges qu'elle avait et elle descendit a la Grande Salle. Lily qui était déjà dans la grande salle ne lui porta aucun regard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faite? demanda alors Lou d'une petite voix en s'assoyant a côté de Lily.

Elle continua a jouer dans son assiette distraitement sans répondre. Lou s'enfui alors de la Grande Salle en courant et sorti dans le parc. L'idée de s'y noyer lui vint en tête, mais malheureusement elle savais nager.

Lily la regarda partir du coin de l'œil et fini par quitter la grande salle a son tour. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler a Lou depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait se tuer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la mort et elle l'enviait pour sa, mais elle, elle savait que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'une seule petite chose aurait pu trancher se fil. Elle monta doucement a la salle commune de Gryffondor et alla chercher son livre. Elle vint s'asseoir près de la fenêtre comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait être seule et aperçus Lou près du lac, elle n'y porta qu'une légère attention en sentant ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Elle regarda le temps nuageux qu'il faisait et les feuilles des arbres, a moitié toute tomber, d'un magnifique rouge oranger jaune. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre respirant l'air fraie pour se calmer avant de se mettre a lire replacent souvent une mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur le visage a cause du vent.

-Ta pas vu Lou? demanda alors une voix derrière elle.

- Mmm... fit Lily en redressant la tête.

Sirius vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle -T'aurrait pas vu Lou? Lily la pointa du doigt la fenêtre.

-Ha... heum... t'es sure que sa va Lily? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui..

-Non sérieusement aller qu'est-ce que tu as!

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai?

-Oui. Répondit Sirius.

- Et bien j'en marre, marre, marre, marre, marre! J'en ai plus que ma claque de tout! De me faire hurler dessus, de voir Lou pleurer, de me faire mentir, de la voir souffrire parce qu'elle t'aime et que sa la blesser quand Potter lui a dit que tu avais coucher avec toute ses filles, de revoir les putains d'images de mes parent mort, qu'elle, elle vienne me dire qu'elle veux crever, est ce que tu veux d'autre raison? lâcha Lily d'une traite.

Sirius resta complètement figer, puis après un temps considérablement il baissa la tête -Je suis désoler...

- Pourquoi...

-Pour tout sa... sa ne dois pas être facile, et je suis une source de tout c'est problèmes.

-Non...c'est juste que je suis entrain de craqué. Je me sens a bout de nerf, je fait de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais j'ai l'impression tout faire de travers.

-Tu ne fais tout de travers. James et moi on est des sombres crétins, Lou pleure tout le temps, et tu a l'impression de prendre tout sa sur tes épaules. Tu a l'impression que tout sa est de ta faute alors que ce ne l'est pas.

- Merci...souffla doucement Lily en retenant ses larmes a grande peine.

-Tu fais de ton mieux mais tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. dit-il doucement -Et pleurer sa défoule.

- Peut-être mais je peux pas, je me suis déjà relâcher quelque fois et ces quelque fois était de trop.

-Tu n'est pas invincible Lily! et essayer de porter le monde sur tes épaules n'aide en rien.

- Je sais, mais sa me donne l'impression d'être plus forte que je le suis et sa donne cette impression aux autres.

-Mais on sen fou de ce que les autres pensent!!!!!!

- Je sais, mais de voir que les autres me crois forte me donne l'impression de l'être…

Sirius déposa une main sur son épaule -Mais tu l'es. Et tu es aussi très courageuse. De prendre soin de Lou comme sa alors que tu n'est pas obliger, tes devoirs de Préfete-en-chef, James.... Moi qui n'arrange rien... et tout le reste.

- Je suis pas courageuse, je n'ai juste pas le choix...soupira-t-elle.

-Alors t'es en train de me dire que tu protège Lou comme sa parce que tu y es obliger??

- Parce que je m'y sens obliger.

-Et pourquoi sa?

- Parce qu'elle est si fragile...non tu as raison...je ne suis pas obliger de le faire, je le fais seulement pour me sécuriser moi-même en sachant qu'elle va bien...

-Elle n'est pas fragile Lily, juste sensible.

- Je sais, mais a mes yeux elle est fragile..

-Juste parce qu'elle est crisper ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais qu'elle est forte et sûrement plus que moi, même...mais je peux pas m'empêcher de trop la protéger au risque qu'elle se face blesser par les propos des autres, par leurs paroles blessante, et par les hommes qui agisse comme toi tu agissait.

-Écoute... on vie dans un monde comme sa. Même les filles agisse comme sa! et sa tu le sais très bien. Mais ce que tu a fais de mal pour elle, c'est l'enfermer dans une bulle et de la garder pour un seul mec, celui que TU trouva bon pour elle. Tu l'as entourer des propos qu'on avais en 1300 je sais pas quoi! Pas avant le mariage, et tu es avec un garçon que les parents on choisit et qu'ensuite c'est pour la vie! Mais on est plus comme sa Lily. Et peut-être que sa, sa lui nuira, parce que tu n'as pas cesser de lui dire que les hommes étaient stupides. Mais pourtant en lui disant sa, en continuant de la mettre encore plus profond dans sa bulle, elle te voyait aller coucher avec des mecs, et tout, alors qu'elle, aucun ne l'approchait et elle n'avait pas le droit elle non plus de les approcher.

Lily hocha la tête. - Je sais tous sa, je sais que tu as raison. Mais il y a un point ou tu as tord. Je ne l'ai pas garder pour le gars que je choisirai, elle la choisis seule et depuis je la garde pour se gars. Et j'espère encore que tu comprendras la chance que tu as qu'elle t'aime.

Sirius soupira -Ouais, mais je crois que ses gâcher, tu l'as dit toi-même, sa la blesser de savoir que j'ai coucher avec autant de filles.

- Peut-être mais tout n'est pas perdu. Comme le disait le capitaine Charles Patnaude il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours... surtout s'il n'est pas d'accord avec le prix.

-Sans commentaire..... mais même si tu as raison, mais chance de coucher avec elle son nul.

- Si tu espère seulement sa alors oui t'es chance de coucher avec elle son nul, mais celle de rencontre mon poing son grande.

-J'ai pas dit sa comme sa, je parlais d'un jour.

- Tu serais surpris.

-De quoi je serrais surprit?

- Tout pourrait aller plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-On parle de Lou.

- Je sais.

-Tu me voix essayer de la déshabiller et de la coucher pour le faire avec elle? Moi j'y arrive pas.

- Tu y arriveras crois-moi.

-Serrais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu veux que je couche avec elle?

- Non, j'insinue que c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Sirius la regarda en haussa un sourcil -Tu peux répéter, mais en un peu plus éclairci.

- Elle veut faire l'amour avec toi.

-Tu rigole?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler? Demanda Lily.

-Non. Mais voir qu'elle t'aurais dit sa.

- Pas besoin qu'elle me le dise pour que je le sache. Il la regarda sans comprendre. - Je te dirai pas mes secrets.

-Allllllllller je t'en priiiiiit je veux saavoir!!!!!! S'exclama-t-il alors.

- Je te dirai rien, je l'ai jamais dit a personne, même pas a elle alors je commencerai pas.

-Aller dit et je te dit un secret... non en faite 4 que personnes ne sait et que si on ce fait prendre..... on est dans la merde.

- D'accord dit le et je te le dis.

-Si tu le répète a quelqu'un je t'étrangle. dit Sirius. -Premièrement, ont a une carte qui montre le château en entier avec tout et je dit bien tout les passages secrets, et tout le monde dans l'école. Deuxièmement, je suis un animagus, James aussi, Peter aussi. Et finalement..... Remus est un Loup-Garou.

- Sa fait trois ou bien cinq...

-E... 5 je crois.

- J'ai des visions, dit Lily.

-Des visons... répéta Sirius. Il eu soudain un sourire -Et qu'est-ce que tu voix???

- Toute sorte de chose et je vais te dire, c'était très instructif sur vous deux.

-Aller raconte. dit-il.

- Je vais pas te gâcher le bout amusant, rigola-t-elle.

-Non aller je veux savoir quand même!!!!!

- Tu va coucher avec Lou c'est tous ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-Non je veux savoir!!!!

- Non, mais je peux te dire un autre secret.

-Non! Je veux savoir comment ta apprit qu'elle veux coucher avec moi, mais je parle, pas juste en me disant que ta des visons.

- Tu veux parier, j'ai écouter un film porno pendant que je dormais.

-Non aller comment ta fais pour savoir sa si elle ne la pas dit et elle ne le dira jamais! même en vision t'aurais pas pus savoir sa!

- Oui, puisque je vous est vue coucher ensemble, a plusieurs reprise, maintenant je connais la date et l'heure.

-Et je peux savoir?

- Non, je peux pas raconter sa.

-Oui tu peux alors raconte.

- Non, et je t'interdit d'aller en parlant a qui que se soit, même a Potter.

-Alors raconte moi.

- Tu saura quand le temps saura venu, modifier quelque chose dans le présent peux tout changer pour le futur.

-Attend.... ta bien dit.... a plusieurs reprise??????? Dit-il alors.

- La même scène a plusieurs reprise...quoi que la passion qu'il y avait dans les deux dernières n'était pas égale a la première....enfin ce qui est sur c'est que tu vas très bien t'amuser.

Il rigola -Et tu te serrais pas vu par hasard avec James?

- Non. Je ne me suis jamais vue dans le futur. Dit-elle.

-Dommage il aurait aimer j'en suis sure.

- Je crois pas, la seul fois ou je l'ai vue il embrassait a pleine bouche Paris hilton.

Sirius fit semblant de vomir -Ta du te tromper.

- Je ne me trompe jamais.

-James n'ira jamais embrasser Hilton. Elle va lui sauter dessus et elle est tellement sauvage que sa va lui prendre un certain temps pour déprendre ses ongles qui ce seront enfoncer dans ses bras.

- Crois-moi qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier tout les deux.

-Elle oui, lui non.

- Les deux, maintenant on peux arrêter de parler de sa s'il te plait. Dit Lily.

-D'accord. Alors dit moi pourquoi tes pas avec Lou.

- Pace que je lui parle plus.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius étonner par cette réponse.

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait mourir, et je lui en veux pour sa.

-Elle ne le pensait pas je suis sure. Dit-il doucement.

- Oui elle le pensait...

-Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle déteste sa vie, elle dit que sa vie est nul, qu'elle te déteste et qu'elle déteste James.

-Elle me déteste... dit piteusement Sirius.

- D'avoir coucher avec toute ses autres filles. Rectifia Lily.

Il soupira -Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi sa l'affecte autant.

- Parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Elle me déteste parce qu'elle m'aime?

- Elle te déteste parce que tu couche avec d'autres filles, mais pas avec elle alors qu'elle t'aime.

-Okay attend.... alors en gros ce que tu me dit, c'est qu'elle me reproche de coucher avec des tas de filles, mais de ne pas essayer de coucher avec elle, et que sa la fais encore plus chier d'autant plus qu'elle m'aime... c'est sa?

- Sa ressemble a sa. Dit Lily.

-Ouais, mais si je couche avec elle, je suis fini je ne pourrai plus jamais la laisser partir. Et si je couche avec elle alors que je ne sort pas avec elle, tu va me tuer.

- Alors sort avec elle.

-C'est pas aussi simple

- Ta qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimes.

-Et comment je fais sa! j'ai jamais dit sa a une fille.

- Je t'aime c'est tout.

-Et je fais quoi si les mots bloque? s'il ne veulent pas sortir?

- Tu respire et tu la regarde droit dans les yeux. Dit-elle.

-Je vais essayer. il soupira -Mais a une condition.

- Laquelle?

-Que tu accepte le fais que James t'aime, et que tu arrêt de le nier. Si JE te dit qu'il t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Je peux pas, j'ai toujours cette image de lui et Parîs qui reviens, je peux pas.

-Bon alors écoute moi. Hilton il l'emmerde au plus au point! il la hait!!! et toi il te voue presque un culte tellement il est fou amoureux de toi d'accord!

- Je suis pas capable… désoler.

Sirius soupira -Tu l'aime non?

-....oui... dit elle faiblement.

-Alors oublie Hilton. Et si tu veux savoir, il n'as jamais coucher avec elle, alors il n'est pas salle.

- Je peux pas je te dis...

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa va te prendre pour que tu l'oublie!!!!!!!

- Je peux pas...répéta-t-elle.

-Lily. IL LA DÉTESTE! Rentre toi bien sa dans la tête! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. - C'est pas vrai.

-Si sa l'est!

- Non et puis même si c'est vrai, ben je peux pas croire qu'il m'aime!

-ALORS C'EST QUE C'EST QUE TES STUPIDE! Cria Sirius.

Lily baissa la tête. - Je sais...

-Il t'aime! grave toi bien sa dans la tête!

- Je peux pas, je suis pas capable!

Sirius ce leva rageusement et sortit de la salle commune. Il sortit au dehors et ce dirigea vers le lac ou Lou était assise. -Lou? dit-il alors doucement.

**_Un autres chapitre de fait lolllz _**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde !_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune !_**


	7. Oublier pour que la douleur cesse

_**Chapitre 7: Oublier pour que la douleur cesse**_

Elle ne répondit pas gardant la tête baisser, sanglotant doucement.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle. - Lou parle moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise...souffla-t-elle la voix étouffer par des sanglots.

-Que tu vas aller t'excuser a Lily de lui avoir dit que tu voulais mourir. dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi j'irais m'excuser parce que j'ai dit la vérité?

-Je t'interdit de dire sa! grogna Sirius.

- Et pourquoi! Qu'est ce que sa peux bien te faire a toi! S'exclama t-elle en relevant enfin la tête.

-Sa fais que personne ne veux que tu meurt.

- Oui, moi je veux mourir!

-A ouais et pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de cette vie merdique.

-Et je vais faire quoi moi si tu meurt??? dit alors Sirius d'un ton désespéré.

- Tu iras baiser des filles.

-J'ai pas envi que tu meurt. Et je me fou des filles. Dit-il.

- Et bien moi je me fou de mourir, comme de la vie.

Sirius ce rapprocha d'elle. -Je t'interdit de mourir.

- tu peux pas.

-Oui je peux.

- Non. s'obstina Lou.

-Si.

- Et comment?

-Comme sa. souffla-t-il doucement. Il pencha la tête de côté et l'embrassa.

Lou sentit de tel frisson de plaisir que s'en était presque douloureux. Elle répondit doucement à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui maintenant la nuque pour approfondirent le baisser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti sa, mais c'était la meilleur sensation qu'il avait jamais ressenti en embrassant une fille. Lou se rapprocha de lui doucement, aux anges, ne voulant plus jamais quitter ses lèvres et tout les sentiments qu'il lui procurait. Elle passa tendrement une main sur sa joue la glissant jusque dans ses cheveux, l'autre toujours bien agripper a son cou. Sirius réussi a ce relever en la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Le baisser était a un point telle qu'il ne pouvait plus être approfondit, mais il essayait quand même. Après un temps infini ils finirent par ce détacher. Lou les joues rougit le regarda longuement ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Les mots était sortit tout seul, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire emplis de bonheur.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau en commençant lentement a reculer un peu plus vers la berge, vers un endroit ou il y avait des arbres. Elle le laissa faire, sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle se sentait légèrement nerveuse, mais pleinement consentante. D'un coup de baguette magique Sirius fit apparaître sur le sol, une sorte de petit matelas tout mince blanc, qui avait la grandeur d'un lit double, avec une mince couverture de velours. Mais en faite, le matelas et la couverture était chauffer et quand on était sur le matelas il était moelleux. Il coucha lentement Lou dessus, étant pardessus elle continuant de l'embrasser. Il insonorisa le petit carré et ce remit a l'embrasser vivement, sentant qu'elle était vraiment nerveuse. Elle se sera contre lui passant doucement ses mains sur la peau nu de son dos, sous son chandail, essayant de se calmer.

-sa va aller... dit doucement Sirius en lui retirant son chandail. Lou hocha la tête alors qu'elle lui retirait son chandail a son tour.

Il continua de l'embrasser en lui retirant maintenant ses pantalons. L'aire était froid, mais grasse au matelas et a la couverture, il n'y avait qu'une brise tiède. Elle continua a caresser son torse musclé en essayant vainement de se détendre, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire... Alors elle essayait de se calmer en pensant a ses lèvres.

-Calme toi.... souffla Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec une fille vierge, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il ne ce fessait pas arracher son linge pour que sa aille plus vite. Mais il préférait de loin être la, et il ce rendait compte que le temps qu'il passait a l'embrasser était 100 fois meilleur. Ses pantalons a lui allèrent voler avec ceux de Lou. Il lui retira alors sa brassière et culotte, et ses boxer ne prirent pas de temps a ce retirer eu non plus.

Lou se sentait presque trembler, elle avait vraiment peur, mais elle avait vraiment envie de le faire. Tous ce qu'elle espérait c'était que son trac disparaisse afin qu'elle puisse profiter du moment. Sirius entra alors doucement et lentement en elle, l'embrassant un peu plus passionnément pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Lou se crispa davantage s'agrippant a Sirius sentant des larmes de douleur venir lui picoter les yeux. Sirius la senti ce crisper encore plus et il ce senti mal. Il essuya doucement la larmes qui avait couler sur sa joue, en commençant des petits mouvements de va et viens. Lou se détendit instantanément alors que des sensations de plaisir émergeait en elle la faisant pousser de petit gémissement contre les douce et chaude lèvres de Sirius. Ses mouvements se firent moins raide et elle s'amusa a balader ses mains le long du corps a Sirius. Sirius sourit doucement en la voyant ce détendre et il senti ses petites mains, ce promener sur lui, le fessant frissonner. Après quelque minutes il ce mit a accéléré ses mouvements de vas et viens. Lou sentait le plaisir s'amplifier, poussant de plus fort gémissement, montrant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, bientôt elle ressentit l'orgasme, poussant un crie plus fort que les autres. Sirius ce vida alors en elle et il laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Lou. Sa aussi c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Normalement, après l'acte, il ce relevait, et ce rhabillait. Mais pas la. même s'il était dehors, il sen fichait. Il laisse sa tête sur la poitrine de Lou essayant de reprendre sa respiration, restant en elle. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration un sourire de pur bonheur suspendu aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime. murmura doucement Sirius en relevant doucement la tête vers elle.

Lou l'embrassa doucement. - Je t'aime aussi.

-On devraient rentré mais.... j'en est pas envi.

- Moi non plus, je veux rester ici avec toi.

Il l'embrassa, avant de doucement ce laisser rouler a côté d'elle, ramenant la couverture sur sa poitrine, la calant contre lui. Elle s'endormie doucement serrer contre Sirius sa chaleur l'encerclant tendrement.

Octobre fila a toute allure ainsi que Novembre pour laisser place a Décembre et son doux tapis de neige blanche. On ne pouvait pas sortir du château sans avoir de la neige jusqu'au tibia. Jamais Lou n'avait été aussi heureuse, mais qu'elle sorte avec Sirius ne fessait pas plaisir a tout le monde. Pourtant elle les ignorait comme le lui avais conseiller Lily... Et Lily de son côté ne parlait presque plus a James, et celui-ci c'était enfermer dans une sorte de bulle. Il c'était renfrogner, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, s'enfermant dans ses dessins.

Ils étaient tous en cour d'histoire de la magie, enfin le dernier cour de la journée. Lily était assise accoter de la fenêtre, regardant par celle-ci de temps a autre rêvassant avant de reprendre son travaille. Lou assise entre elle et Sirius parlait avec celui-ci en lui tenant la main, Elle se sentait extrêmement heureuse pour son amie depuis longtemps déjà elle ne l'avait vue verser une larme et elle la voyait heureuse comme jamais, tout comme Sirius. Accoter de lui était assis James qui faisait ses éternelle dessin. James...cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler, trop longtemps a son goût. Si seulement ils avaient pus recommencer a se chicaner comme avant au lieu qu'il l'ignore ainsi...Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il dessinait et lui jetait a peine un regard, mais pendant les courts instants ou leur regard se croisait, elle lisait une tristesse infini dans ses yeux, une tristesse qui lui brisait le cœur. Lily poussa un soupire en regardant la neige tomber doucement en gros flocons.

-Lily sa va? lui demanda alors Lou en ce détournant de Sirius pour regarder Lily.

-Mm..ho oui, oui, tout va bien.

-Non sa ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai rien tout va bien, lui dit elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Lou soupira et la regarda -Non, parce que d'habitude dans ce cours, tu parle plus que le prof.

- Tu me traite de mémère? Rigola Lily faussement outré. Et si je dis rien, c'est parce que j'ai rien a dire et je veux pas vous dérangez.

-Comme si tu pouvais. Lou posa sa main sur le bras de Lily. -Aller sourit un peu, et pas d'un sourire forcer. Hey, si tu veux on iras ce balader au bord du lac tout a l'heure... je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.

- Si tu y tiens.

A la fin du cours, Sirius prit Lou dans ses bras et l'embrassa. -J'ai pas envi de te laisser partir. dit-il doucement.

- Alors laisse la pas partir. Dit Lily.

Lou embrassa une nouvelle fois Sirius, lui dit au revoir et partit avec Lily. -Il va survire. dit-elle en rigolant.

- T'es sur?

-Oui je suis sure et certaine. dit-elle alors qu'elles descendais dans le hall.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire pour te sentir obliger de délaisser ton amour? Demanda Lily un sourire aux lèvres.

Lou rigola avant de reporter son attention sur Lily. -Tu ne parle presque plus, tout ce que tu fais c'est de regarder au dehors... Lily... aller dit moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse et si tu me dit rien je te gifle!

- Mais j'ai rien, juste que je ne veux pas déranger et la neige c'est magnifique alors je regarde dehors.

-Déranger? dit Lou sans comprendre.

- Ben maintenant que toi et Sirius vous sortez ensemble, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Lily!!! s'exclama Lou outré. -Arrêt un peu tu veux! Tu es ma meilleur amie et tu ne me dérangeras jamais! Même si je serrais bien caler dans ses bras et que je ne voudrais pas bouger, tu viendrais me chercher et je viendrais c'est assurer. Tu compte beaucoup plus que lui. elle rougit légèrement -Toi je ne pourrez jamais te remplacer, mais lui quand il ce serra lasser de moi, il serras partit... les garçons sa passe et sa sen va, mais les véritables amis comme toi, on dois les garder précieusement parce que sa ne ce trouve pas partout.

- Non Lou, lui c'est le bon. Tu as trouver l'homme de ta vie sans jamais avoir eu a chercher. Lui répondit-elle doucement. -Jamais il ne se lassera de toi.

-Enfin.... tu sais ce que je veux dire. dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

- Maintenant je t'oblige a répondre a ma question, comment il était?

-Qu...quoi? dit Lou sans comprendre.

- Comment il était au lit, et je t'interdit de dévier le sujet.

Lou ce mit a rougir encore plus mais un petit sourire c'était allumer sur ses lèvres. -Je vais te répondre merveilleux, même si je ne peux pas comparer.

- Si tu veux, moi je peux l'essayer et je t'en redonnerais des nouvelles. Rigola Lily alors qu'elles sortaient dans le parc.

Lou rigola a son tour. -Non sa va aller.... mais... comment tu le sais.... je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit....

Lily vira au rouge. - Ben je le sais c'est tout et je vous est vue par la fenêtre du parc quand vous êtes partie vous cacher dans les buissons, ben j'ai comme supposer certaine chose.

-Ha.... Ce fut au tour de Lou de rougir mais elle ne posa plus aucune question. -Je peux te dire un truck?

- Vas-y.

-Juste que.... admettons qu'on la fais plus qu'une fois....

- Oui...

-Ben c'est sa...

- Je suis pas sur de comprendre la..

-On la fais... plus qu'une fois disons.

- Je sais, enfin je m'en doutais. se repris t-elle.

-Attend un peu. dit Lou en ce stoppant. -Comment sa tu savais.

- Ben quand on le fait une fois, ben on le refait.

-Non c'est pas sa. dit-elle en croisant les bras. -Lily, tu me connais, personne n'allait ce douter que j'allais coucher avec un gars un jours, et toi tu fessais tout pour éviter sa. je veux bien croire pour le fais que tu nous as vue la première fois, mais pour les autres non..... alors qu'est-ce que tu me cache?

- Moi, moi te cacher quelque chose! Tu me fais de la peine Lou. dit elle faussement offensé.

-Si. tu me cache quelque chose.

Lily un soupire. - Bon d'accord je te cache quelque chose...mais ne le prend pas mal.

-Aller crache le morceau qu'est-ce sais? dit Lou en s'assoyant dans la neige près du lac.

- Ben j'ai des visions....pendant que je dors. Et tu veux que je te dise, tes rien qu'une grosse cochonne et je t'emmerde, t'en a vraiment des plus gros que moi! Dit Lily en riant. Lou ouvrit la bouche en regardant Lily, mais elle éclata de rire ce qu'elle fessait rarement. Lily la suivit dans son hilarité.

-Alors c'est SA!!! dit Lou -Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu a une certaine tendance a parler quand tu dort. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Elle reprit légèrement son sérieux. -Et si tu veux échanger de seins avec moi, ben va y sa ne me dérange pas. et je t'interdit d'aller voir ce que je fais avec Sirius!! Sa t'arrange, des films XXX dans ta tête ta pas besoin de les louer! rigola-t-elle.

- Hey j'ai pas demander a voir tes histoires de cul quand je dors! Mais je peux te dire que Sirius est très bien proportionné, ria t-elle.

-Oui, sa j'avais cru remarquer! rigola Lou.

- Je sais que tu l'as remarquer. Fit Lily un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Lou rougit légèrement et en ce moment, elle n'aurait pas dit non pour ce cacher dans le chandail de Sirius. -On peu pas changer de sujet maintenant....

- Que dirais ton si on savait ce que la petite Lou a dans le ventre. Rigola Lily.

-Non sa va arrêt.... de toute façon je suis loin d'être la première a faire sa avec lui.

- Mais tu es las première avec qui il apprécie vraiment.

Lou rougit encore et elle baissa la tête mais elle souriait. -C'est quand que tu va te décider a reparler a James? dit Lou pour changer de sujet. Lily haussa les épaules sans répondre son sourire disparaissant instantanément.

-Vous vous faites du mal pour rien tout les deux.

- Non, il ne veux pas me parler et moi je me fiche totalement de lui alors sa m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'on se fasse du mal.

-Non tu ne t'en fiche pas Lily. J'ai vu tes yeux quand tu le regarde. Sa te fais mal.

Elle haussa les épaules de nouveau. - tu te trompe, tu vois mal. Je m'ennuie seulement des chicanes, au moins c'était divertissant.

-Non tu ment.

- Peut-être et alors.

-Alors je déteste te voir souffrir comme sa.

- Occupe toi de toi et Sirius et moi je vais m'occuper de moi et de mes relations.

-Non, Sirius et moi sa va super bien, alors y'a rien a dire et je vais quand même continuer a vouloir m'occupé de toi... comme tu fais avec moi.

- Moi je n'ai plus besoin de m'occupé de toi et je n'ai jamais eu besoin que tu t'occupe de moi alors arrête.

-J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

- Ben j'ai pas l'intention que tu continu, je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, je l'ai toujours fait et je vais continuer a le faire.

-Je... je veux juste t'aider un peu...

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, je t'adore, mais je me suis toujours débrouiller seule et je vais continuer.

Lou baissa la tête ce sentant mal à l'aise. -Oui...e... enfin.. elle ce mit a tortiller les manches de sa robe de sorcier. -Je sais... je veux juste... je sais pas... bafouilla-t-elle. Sa fessait 2 mois qu'elle n'avait pas fais sa.

- Écoute je suis désoler, mais regarde toi tu nage en plein bonheur et dès que tu reste quelque minute avec moi, tu redeviens comme avant. Je vais te laisser, tu devrais aller rejoindre Sirius...souffla-t-elle en se levant et en partant a courir en direction opposer au château. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et les retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors qu'une boule lui entravait la gorge. Lou resta la, la tête baisser alors que des larmes coulait sur la neige. La petite bulle que Sirius avait former autour d'elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, venait de ce briser et elle ce reconnaissait enfin.

Lily qui courait a toute vitesse sans regarder ou elle allait passa entre des arbres s'éloignant encore plus du château, alors que la neige, les arbres et les buissons la mettait hors de vue. Elle ralentissait sa course quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un tombant durement au sol, lâchant un sanglot. Elle ce fit relever du sol, par la personne dans qui elle avait foncer, ce retrouvant dans ses bras musclé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin du château. demanda la voix qu'elle aimait temps entendre, mais qui ne s'adressait plus a elle depuis une éternité.

- Je... je...bégaya-t-elle. Je fuyais… soupira-t-elle.

-De quoi? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

- De tout...je fuyais de ce qui pouvais me blesser, mais faut croire que j'ai pris la mauvaise direction.

-Fais attention, tu aurais pus foncer dans n'importe quoi.

Elle haussa les épaules. - Avec un peu de chance je me serais pas relever.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. dit James.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Lâche moi s'il te plait. Dit elle le cœur battant a tout rompre et les larmes plus présente que jamais.

James essuya les larmes qui coulais sur ses joue, sentant son cœur ce déchirer. Elle pleurait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Sa fais plus d'un mois que tu m'ignores et la juste parce que je pleure tu décide de me prendre en pitié, sa ne marche pas ainsi, laisse moi.

-Si tu serrais a ma place tu aurais fais la même chose. et je ne te prend pas en pitié.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais sa...tu ne préfère pas continuer a m'ignorer comme tu sais si bien le faire?? Son ton c'était radouci et sa voix montrait la tristesse qu'elle avait.

James eu un rire amer. -Parce que j'en est marre Lily.... Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps!!!!! Je.... sa m'obsède... tu m'obsède je ne peux pas passer une seul journée sans rêver de te prendre dans mes bras sans vouloir t'embrasser, et sans vouloir que tu sois a moi! J'en est ma claque, je ne suis plus capable de t'aimer comme je le fais sa me rend fou!!! Je t'aime tellement que sa me fait mal! Même si tu crois que les gars n'ont pas de sentiments et bien moi j'en est!!! ho sa oui j'en est! Et t'ignorer est une façon de faire passer la réalité, de savoir que tu ne m'aime pas et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais!! Si l'année pouvais finir! On partira d'ici, tu partira loin de moi parce que tu iras vivre ta vie, et tu m'oublieras, et je vais essayer d'en faire autant! Seulement la peut-être que la douleur cessera et que je pourrais essayer de me convaincre que je ne t'aime plus.... même si je sais que je t'aimerai toute ma vie! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour refouler mes sentiments, et vivre un jour à la fois en essayant que ton visage, ton odeur ton sourire et tout sa ne vienne pas me hanter!!! J'ai peut-être l'aire d'un connard à aller coucher avec des filles mais si tu savais... Il avait dit tout cela très vite sans pouvoir s'en empêcher comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait était sortit d'un coup. Il rougit fortement par ce qu'il venait de dire et seulement la, fini par desserrer l'étreinte sur la taille de Lily. Il ce recula légèrement et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir a croiser le regarder de Lily.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'en trouva pas la force sachant que sa ne pouvait être vrai, bien que sa avait l'air si réel. Lily s'approcha et lui releva le menton avant de l'embrasser se collant contre lui. Sans même savoir pourquoi il fessait sa, James l'agrippa par la taille et la serra contre lui en approfondissant le baisser tenant sa nuque pour être certain qu'elle ne se détache pas de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pus ressentir pour elle durant c'est dernières années, il le déversa dans se baisser, même s'il savait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. S'en était trop il n'en pouvais plus et elle l'avait embrasser. Il savait jusqu'ou sa irait, il connaissait aussi les conséquences, mais il était près a en payer le prix même si pour sa il devrait encore l'ignorer, pour vu que la douleur cesse un peu.

**_Chapitre 7 de terminer, bientôt le 8 !_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzou tout le monde !_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune_**


	8. Paris

**_Chapitre 8: Parîs_**

Lily glissa doucement sa main sous le chandail de James caressant doucement sa peau alors que l'autre se baladait dans ses doux cheveux en bataille comme elle l'avait temps rêver. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui ne voulant plus le lâcher, des papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre avec force alors que des frissons de plaisir la parcourait entièrement. Même si sa ne devait être qu'une nuit, elle en profiterait pleinement. D'un coup de baguette James fit apparaître à peu de chose près le même petit matelas que Sirius avais fais apparaître. La robe de sorcier de Lily ne prit pas de temps à aller voler dans la neige ainsi que la sienne. Lily se mit pardessus James, retirant sa cravate a moitié défaite et déboutonnent sa chemise sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. James plaqua alors Lily sous lui, et la cravate, le débardeur et la chemise ne prirent pas de temps a s'envoler. ainsi que la jupe qu'elle avait. Elle entreprit la tâche de retirer le pantalons de James alors qu'il lui retirait sa brassière. Elle envoya le morceau de linge rejoindre les autres. James ce mit alors a embrasser la poitrine de Lily, tout en lui retirant sa culotte Lily lui enleva ses boxers en poussant de petit gémissement de plaisir son ses baiser enflammer, caressant doucement le membre en érection.

James remonta à la bouche de Lily et recommença a l'embrasser en entrant en elle. Elle se mit a pousser des gémissement de plaisir contre ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait de petit mouvement de va et viens. Les sentiments que James ressentait n'était pas égalable a toute les autres fois. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il fessait, mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait a faire l'amour à Lily surpassa le reste alors qu'il accélérait légèrement ses mouvement, ne voulant pas que ce moment ce termine trop vite. Lily se mit a déposer des baiser dans le cou de James passant le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne, voulant lui faire ressentir ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle voulait qu'il sente tout les frissons de plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir, elle voulait qu'il ressente la douce étreinte de ses lèvres, elle voulait qu'il ressente tant de chose, le plaisir grandissant qu'il lui procurait en se moment en premier. James avais comprit le message de Lily aussi facilement que si elle le lui aurrait dit et il l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément pour le lui faire comprendre. Il accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements étouffant les gémissements de Lily sous ses lèvres ce qui le rendait encore plus fou. Elle afficha un sourire en sachant qu'il avait compris, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il saurait au moins qu'il ne la laissait pas sans émotions.

James approchait de plus en plus de l'orgasme, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait retarder ce moment. Il voulait pouvoir continuer a déverser tout ses sentiments en embrassant Lily, pouvoir continuer de sentir sa peau nu contre lui et surtout continuer a ressentir tout ce plaisir qu'il avait en ce moment. Lily atteint l'orgasme au comble du bonheur en continuant d'embrasser passionnément James. Elle le sentait se rapprocher lui aussi de l'orgasme, mettant bientôt fin a se moment de pur bonheur. Elle caressa ses doux cheveux avec tendresse, passa ses mains sur sa peau et espéra de tous sont cœur que se ne serais pas la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire. James fini par ce vider en elle avec un telle bonheur que sen était douloureux. Mais il resta en elle et continua de l'embrasser. Lily resta bien collé contre lui, goûtant pleinement a ses lèvres. Elle aurait pleurer sur le moment de penser ne plus jamais pouvoir être ainsi, que bientôt se serais Paris Hilton qui serait a sa place...Elle espérait au moins que si elle devait souffrir ainsi, il serait heureux tout les deux et qu'elle l'aimerait comme il le méritait.

En cette instant, James aurrait tellement voulu lui dire: Je t'aime. Mais les mots ne sortire pas, de peur d'être briser. Il aurrait aimer rester ainsi indéfiniment et il savait a présent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais coucher avec une autre fille que Lily. Avoir goûter de la sorte a sa peau, a ses lèvres, de n'avoir fait qu'un avec elle, avait amplifier l'amour qu'il lui portait déjà si c'était encore possible. La garder coller a lui pour le reste de sa vie lui semblait une bonne idée, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, et que bientôt tout allait redevenir normalement, et elle ne lui appartiendrait toujours pas... c'était ce qui le frustrait le plus, de voir tout ses mec lui tourner autour, la relooker, la toucher et la caresser devant ses yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher et que Lily semblait y prendre plaisir. Il chassa ses penser de sa tête et continua d'embrasser Lily. Elle décolla ses lèvres de lui pour mieux reprendre sa respiration, les yeux fermer, ne voulant les ouvrires de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Lily mordilla légèrement sa lèvres inférieur déjà rouge par les baiser de James et ouvrit doucement les yeux, regardant James avec une infini tendresse et douceur. Elle lui vola un baiser en rigolant légèrement, préférant rire que pleurer. James ferma doucement les yeux en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rouler sur le côté. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, alors tout ce qu'il voyait était flou. Il réussi quand même a remonter la couverture qui dégageait une agréable chaleur sur Lily pour cacher ses seins. Il réussi a l'attraper par la taille et il la calla contre lui, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Lily déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de déposer sa tête sur celui-ci fermant de nouveau les yeux. Elle commença a doucement passer le bout de ses doigts le long de son torse, faisant des cercles, des ligne, des vagues... Elle respira doucement contre sa peau hument pleinement son odeur, plongeant peu a peu au pays des rêves merveilleux.

La nuit était tomber depuis un bon moment quand Lou décida enfin de rentré au château. Elle n'avait toujours pas cesser de pleurer, et lorsqu'elle passa dans les corridor pour ce rendre a la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout le monde la regarda ce mettant a chuchoter voyant qu'elle pleurait.

- Alors Aniston, Sirius c'est enfin rendu compte que tu n'es bonne a rien et il ta laisser?

Lou ce retourna. Paris Hilton ce tenait derrière elle avec toute sa petite clique de Poufsouffle -Fou moi la paix. dit Lou en continuant son chemin passant maladroitement une main tremblante sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de larme.

- Onnnn t'aurais-je fais de la peine Aniston? dit-elle d'un ton faussement peiner, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

Lou ce retourna et la regarda -Je suis toujours avec Sirius, alors lâche moi et laisse moi tranquille!

- Alors sa ne sera plus pour longtemps. Mais il faut dire qu'il était temps que tu rentre chez les grandes Aniston, mais j'aurais crue que Sirius aurait eu plus de goût. Choisir une petite vierge pour se satisfaire, il ne pouvait tomber plus bas.

-Honnêtement c'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Est-ce que sa serrais de la jalousie que je décèle dans ta voix? Frustré parce que sa fais 2 mois que je suis avec Sirius? Frustré parce qu'il ne te regarde même pas malgré ton décolleté siliconé? Ou frustré parce que James n'as d'yeux que pour Lily et qu'il te déteste? lanca Lou. Elle fut légèrement surprise par ce qu'elle venais de dire.

- Je doit avouer que Evans a un certain charme pour séduire les garçons, mais dès que James se la sera taper, il se foutra totalement d'elle. Comme tous ceux avec qui elle a baiser, tous mourait d'envie de se la taper, mais ensuite ils sont seulement aller la revoir de temps a autres pour se satisfaire. Si tu as bien remarquer il se laissait déjà d'elle en l'ignorant. Dit elle d'un ton hautain. Et pour ce qui est de Sirius, je ne suis pas sur qu'il me soit indifférent après la nuit qu'on a passer tout les deux.

Lou ce figea complètement et ne pus répliquer quoi que ce sois. -Laisse tomber Hilton, Lily te dépasse, tu ne lui arrive même pas a la cheville. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante après un petit moment de silence et un éclat de rire de Paris et de sa bande.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'était pas au courant? Elle a descendu de quelque coche de popularité depuis qu'elle est perdu dans la lune et qu'elle ne répond plus aux attente des gars, déjà que sa côte n'était pas très haute avec toi comme amie, la elle est carrément tomber dans le rouge. Elle est rendu aussi nul et impopulaire que toi.

-Ouais ben c'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne sois avec James pour de bon et t'auras rien a y redire parce qu'il est fou d'elle. Et on dirais que c'est pas la popularité qui attire Sirius, puisqu'il est avec moi. Faux croire que les petites vierge l'attire plus que les putes d'en ton genre. Au revoir. Lou tourna les talons.

- J'aurais crue qu'au moins tu aurait eu l'intelligence puisque tu n'as pas la beauté Aniston. Sirius te prend en pitié, mais cette fois sa générosité la descendu bien bas, faut dire qu'il s'en fou tant qu'il a ce qu'il désire de plus cher, du sex. Et je vais te dire que pour le nombre de fois que j'ai baiser avec lui, je sais ce que je dis. Elle partie en ricanant suivit de toute sa petite gagne de pin-bêche gloussante.

Les joue de Lou ruisselèrent de larme. Elle connaissait Sirius et c'était pour quoi elle c'était toujours forcé a ne pas ce donner de faux espoir avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit je t'aime, elle avait craquer... comme une pauvre idiote. Et il avait bien eu ce qu'il voulait. Même si elle ne voulait pas croire ce que Paris disait, ses paroles c'était graver dans son esprit et elle sen voulait a elle-même au lieu d'en vouloir a Pâris d'avoir osé dire sa. -Je suis qu'une pauvre idiote... ce dit-elle en ce laissant glisser contre le mure. Elle avait cru a ses belles paroles croyant qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Après 3 quart d'heure, elle fini par vraiment rentré a la salle commune. Elle évita soigneusement Sirius qui était assis devant le feu a parler avec Remus et monta a son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle ce glissa dans ses couverture elle pleurait toujours, et ce maudissait encore intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Après tout, peut-être aurait-elle du rester dans la bulle que Lily avait faite autour d'elle. Elle remonta la couverture sur sa tête et elle sanglota jusqu'ace la fatigue ne l'emporte sur elle.

Lily se réveilla alors que les rayons du soleil levant éclairait le parc. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de mécontentement en se calant un peu plus dans les bras a James.

-Bonjour dit-il alors d'une voix endormit.

- Bonjours...répondit elle doucement.

Il déposa un baisser sur sa tête. -Ferraient bien de retourner au château... on as des cours. -Il grimaça.

-Pas envie je suis bien la.

Il rigola. -Mais si on y va pas, ils vont ce demander on est ou et sa serra louche. dit-il doucement.

- Alors ils se demanderont ou on est, on es plutôt bien cacher je trouve.

Il rigola une nouvelle fois. -Oui j'avoue. Mais... malheureusement... on dois quand même y aller. soupira-t-il.

- On pourrait sécher les cours. Dit-elle en se redressant pour se mettre par dessus lui. - Je suis sur que j'ai des meilleures projet.

James rigola et l'embrassa -Et Lou tu va la laisser toute seule?

- Elle a Sirius.

-Raison de plus! rigola-t-il.

- Et pourquoi?

-On parle de Sirius... mais je sais pas...

A ce moment la voix de Sirius ce fit entendre fessant sursauter James -JJJJJAAAAAAMMMMMMMESSSS MERRRRRDEEEE RÉPONDDDDDDD la voix semblait venir d'une poche de la robe de sorcier de James -PUTAIN JE SAIS QUE TÉ AVEC LILY LA CARTE NE MENT PAS MAIS JUSTEMENT SA URGE! JE TROUVE PAS LOU!

Lily qui avait bondit en entendant la voix poussa James pour qu'il aille voir. - Aller va lui répondre!

James grogna attrapa sa robe et sortit le petit miroir. Il lanca un regard furieux a Sirius. -De quoi tu me parle! grogna-t-il.

-Lou merde! Je ne la trouve pas! Ni dans le château ni sur la carte! Marianne a dit qu'elle n'était pas le dortoir! répliqua la voix de Sirius -Ouais ouais je sais je suis en train de gâcher ton moment avec ta fleur mais je suis en train de flipper moi !

Lily sauta prestement sur ses jambes et sans faire attention a la neige froide elle commença a se rhabiller le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. - On se revois plus tard! lança-t-elle a James avant de se mettre a courir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle se mit a monter les étages et se rendit a la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle soit la, il n'y avait pas une autre place ou elle aurait pus se réfugier a part cette endroit. Elle parcouru les aller et arriva bientôt dans le fond. Elle vit sa Lou entrain de verser des larmes, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Assise devant un livre des vêtement encore plus grand qu'à l'habitude. Se spectacle lui brisa le cœur alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement d'elle.

Lou regardait le livre sans le voir. Elle était comme figer devant, et les larmes quelle versait allais s'écraser dans les pages du livres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Lily de sa voix la plus douce et la plus réconfortante possible en s'assoyant a côté d'elle.

Lou sursauta légèrement en entendant Lily. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes sur ses joues. -Hey... tu était ou hier soir, tu n'est pas rentré de la nuit? dit-elle en ignorant sa question, fessant comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Répéta Lily en autant doucement les cheveux de Lou de devant son visage.

Lou prit alors Lily dans ses bras et elle ce mit a sangloter. -Je suis désoler... désoler... dit-elle alors.

Elle la sera contre elle en lui caressant le dos. - Désoler pour quoi?

-Si tu savais... sanglota Lou. -C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que j'était 100 fois mieux dans la bulle dans laquelle tu m'avais misse...

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Lou ce décolla de Lily et ce mit a tout lui raconter. Ce que Paris lui avais dit, ce qu'elle lui avais répliquer, et ce qu'elle avais penser avant de s'endormir.

- C'est pas vrai Lou, c'est qu'une grosse garce qui est jalouse parce que tu es heureuse. Sirius t'aime de tout son cœur, crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses manipuler par elle. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour toi se matin, crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait appeler James en hurlant parce qu'il ne savait pas ou tu était s'il avait vraiment eu juste pitié de toi?

-Je sais pas... je sais plus... dit Lou en essuyant de nouveau ses larmes -Tout ce que je sais, sais que je me sen salle en ce moment et que j'ai juste envi de vomir...

- Tu n'as pas de raison. Il t'aime plus que tout et jamais il ne t'aurait pris en pitié. Quand je lui est dit qu'un jour tu serais a lui, si tu avais vue le bonheur briller dans ses yeux, il ne vie que pour toi. Ne gâche pas la chance que tu as.

Lou hocha doucement la tête. -Mais je ne pourrez jamais oublier ce qu'elle m'as dit... jamais...

- Oui tu peux, mais il n'en tiens qu'à toi. Si tu ne veux pas oublier tu n'oublieras pas, si tu le veux alors tu oublieras. Je vais te laisser réfléchir a tous sa, je vais aller dire a Sirius que tu vas bien. Quand elle fit dos a Lou son sourire disparue pour laisser place a un rictus de rage. - Je vais aussi en profiter pour éclater Hilton. grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Elle entra d'un pas ferme dans la pièce plusieurs têtes se tournant vers elle. Lily les ignora tous et évita la table des Gryffondor comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle se dirigea directement vers celle des Poufsouffle ayant repérer sa cible. Elle empoigna les affreux cheveux de Paris Hilton et tira avec force dessus la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se mit a cheval sur elle et commença a la marteler de sauvage coup de poings.

Ce fut Sirius et James, qui étaient rentré depuis peu, qui durent ce mettre ensemble pour l'éloigner de Paris -T'es folle qu'est-ce qui te prend! s'exclama Sirius qui ce mit entre les deux filles. James tenait fermement Lily par les bras, et maintenant que Paris s'était relever et c'était remit du choque, ses amies devaient la retenir pour quelle ne ce rue pas sur Lily.

- Cette sale garce a été dire que tu sortait avec Lou par pitié! Cracha-t-elle. Lâche moi bordel je vais lui éclater sa sale gueule! Cria-t-elle a James en se débattant comme une furie.

Sirius repoussa Paris vers ses amies alors qu'elle avais réussi a ce détacher. Il ce tourna vivement vers Hilton. -Comment ta osé aller lui dire sa! cracha-t-il alors.

- Se n'est pas ma faute si elle ne supporte pas la vérité! Ricana Paris. Lily se défit de l'emprise de James et lui agrippa la gorge en la plaquant contre la table avec force.

Sirius écarta Lily, mais il tremblait de rage et il dut ce retenir a grande peine de ne pas lui aussi sauter sur Paris pour la frapper. -La vérité c'est toi qui ne la supporte pas Hilton! Tu ne supporte pas le fais que je l'aime elle, et que je te méprise a un point telle que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer! Je viendrai cracher sur ta tombe le jour ou tu serra morte, sois en assurer!

- Ouais c'est sa, pourtant la fois ou tu as baiser avec moi tu n'avais pas l'air de tant me mépriser!

-Toi je tes prit en pitié et c'était durant une de mes mauvaise phase!

- Ouais c'est sa, pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de détester cette mauvaise phase.

-Tu peux me croire que je la déteste. J'aime Lou, et je ferrais n'importe quoi pour elle. Et je suis déjà gentil de ne pas laisser Lily te tuer!

- Ben qu'elle s'amène, je vais lui éclater sa sale petite gueule de pute, se faire arranger le portrait ne lui ferais pas de tord.

-Elle, elle n'as eu besoin de ce faire mettre des ballon de basket pour être belle et pouvoir avoir des mecs! Tu aurrait du te payer une chirurgie a la place de tes faux seins siliconé! même si rien ne peu arranger un monstre comme toi! Dit Sirius.

- Vous êtes réellement tomber encore plus bas que ce que je pensais.

- Je crois que ta rien a dire pour une fille qui est tomber dans le trou depuis longtemps! Cracha Lily qui essayait a grande peine de lui casser la gueule.

- Tu n'as rien a me dire Evans, tous ce que tu sais faire c'est baiser le peuple, ta cote de popularité se limite a sa, le cul.

- Ben moi sa se limite peut-être a sa, mais toi tes tellement nul que tous ce que les gars aime voir se sont tes gros nichons en plastiques!

-Sa ne sert a rien tout sa... dit alors une petite voix. Ce fut le silence totale dans la Grande Salle. C'était Lou. Elle c'était faufiler dans la pièce. Elle avait encore les trace de larme sur ses joues, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer.

- Sa sert que le monde va enfin être débarrasser d'une tâche qui obstrue notre monde! Dit Lily.

-Elle n'en vaux pas la peine... dit Lou de cette même voix.

Lily fini se calmer et attrapa doucement le bras de Lou pour la faire sortir de la pièce. - Ça va mieux?

-Je vais survivre. dit-elle. -Aller viens on a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard, parce que j'en ai sincèrement de besoin. Rigola-t-elle.

-D'accord. rigola Lou. -Hey. dit-elle alors. -Je veux les détailles tout a l'heure. elle rigola une nouvelle fois et monta au troisième étages.

-Elle va bien? demanda alors la voix de Sirius qui la fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois cette journée la.

- Oui...

-Quoi pourquoi tu fais oui sur se ton la!

- Ben parce que premièrement j'essaye de calmer mon cœur parce qu'il a faillit faire une crise cardiaque et que non elle ne va pas très bien, je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler.

Sirius acquiesce et il monta rejoindre Lou, alors que Lily ce dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il devais rester au moins une bonne heure avant que les cours débute.

-Lou? dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Elle sursauta et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Sa va? il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras

- Oui, dit elle en reculant.

Sirius soupira et la regarde désespérément. -Hilton n'est qu'une salle garce paranoïaque et jalouse de toi! Faux pas croire toute les merde qu'elle raconte, elle adore faire du mal au autres! dit-il alors.

Lou baissa la tête alors que des larmes se versait sur ses joues. - Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me sortir ses paroles de la tête...

Sirius s'approcha et lui releva la tête. -Je t'aime Lou. Et sa je peux te le jurer. Tout ce qu'Hilton veux, c'est te faire du mal, et la elle est très fière d'elle-même parce qu'elle as réussi.

Lou le regarda, plantant son regard dans ses doux yeux bleu nuit. Elle savait que jamais ses yeux ne lui avait mentit sur ses sentiments, Lou afficha un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. - Je t'aime.

Sirius la serra fortement contre lui en soupirant de soulagement. -Maintenant promet moi de ne jamais croire ce que Hilton te dit.

- Je te le promet.

Sirius rigola alors. -Tu savais que j'ai tuer le beau petit moment romantique de Lily et James parce que je te cherchais? James a failli me tuer tout a l'heure.

Lou lâcha un rire. - Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

-Il a voulu m'arracher la tête.

Elle se mit a rire. - C'est vrai que pour une fois qu'il pouvait être ensemble.

Sirius haussa les épaules -Ben ils vont ce reprendre c'est tout! il rigola -Sa serras pas un problème pour les deux je crois.

- Sa c'est sur, a moins qu'Hilton ne vienne s'en mêler.

-Elle j'en fais mon affaires.

- Et comment? demanda Lou.

-J'aurais juste a la battre a mort! rigola Sirius.

- T'oserais pas la toucher.

-C'est encore drôle.

- Tu crois que James et Lily vont bientôt sortir ensemble?

-Si Lily ce décide oui, y'a beaucoup de chance.

- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui la bloque...dit pensivement Lou.

Sirius rigola -Ouais mais ce blocage ne la pas empêcher de coucher avec lui.

- Le jour ou Lily s'empêchera de coucher avec un gars, Hilton sera rendu la femme parfaite.

-Sa veux dire jamais!

- Ta tout compris! rigola Lou.

-J'ai pas envi d'aller en cour aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus, mais va falloir y aller pareille.

-Non j'en est pas envi.

- Y faut y aller que tu le veuille ou non.

-Non j'ai une meilleur idée moi.

- Laquelle? Demanda Lou.

Sirius sourit et ce mit a l'embrasser passionnément. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en se collant contre lui. - Pervers.

-Juste quand il s'agit de toi. rigola-t-il en passant une main sous son chandail.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Oui ! je l'est fini Alléluia tout le monde !**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou everybody !**

**Lunattica et Marie-Lune**


	9. Erreur répété

_**Chapitres 9: Erreur répété**_

Lily fini de prendre sa douche et enfila sa jupe avec sa chemise blanche. Elle attrapa sa robe et la mit sur son bras commençant a boutonner sa chemise en sortant de son dortoir pour se rendre a la salle commune.

T'es pas encore en cours? demanda alors une voix.

Lily se tourna vers James arrêtant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. - Faut croire que non, et toi non plus.

J'ai pas vraiment envi d'aller en cours.

Moi non plus, mais malheureusement mes plans de la matinée on été changer a cause d'un petit contre temps. Rigola-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'était plutôt partant pour cette journée moi. dit-il en lui renvoyant son clin d'œil.

Alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Dit Lily en s'approchant de lui.

J'adore les idées qui son dans ta tête. dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Qui ne les adores pas. Se moqua-t-elle. Elle se colla contre lui effleurant doucement ses lèvres des siennes, effleurant sa peau du bout de ses doigt avec un sourire.

Vague impression... que tu aime la provocation, dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise qu'elle avais essayer de boutonner quelque minute auparavant.

Seulement une impression...souffla-t-elle en glissant doucement sa main dans le bat de son pantalons caressant doucement le membre au travers du tissu.

Je crois pas non. dit-il en montant sa main sous sa brassière.

Lily attrapa sa nuque rapprochant ses lèvres et se mit a l'embrasser passionnément le tirant doucement vers le fauteuil. Elle le poussa dessus et se mit a cheval sur lui déboutonnant sa chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser, approfondissant le baiser.

Dommage je ne peux pas tourner. rigola-t-il en lui retirant sa chemise.

Dommage, répéta-t-elle en lâchant un rire. Je ne crois pas que tu sois du même avis dans quelques minutes. Et puis...j'adore dominer, lui susurra-t-elle a l'oreille en lui défaisant son pantalon.

Je n'en doute pas dit-il en l'embrassant

Lily lui retira son pantalon et lui baissa ses boxers, retirant ensuite sa petite culotte. Elle s'installa mieux sur lui et commença de petit mouvement de va et viens James ferma les yeux de plaisir et il attrapa les hanche de Lily, l'aidant a ce soulever. Elle était si légère que c'était a peine si il sentait son poing, mais l'effet qu'elle lui procurait, lui il le sentait pleinement. Elle accéléra le mouvement poussant des gémissement de plaisirs. Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière un sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres alors que les mains de James lui transmettait de leur douce chaleur, l'aidant a se soulever. Lily ressentait les mêmes sensation de pur plaisir que la nuit d'avant et elle n'avait plus l'impression que son cerveau soit très fonctionnel. James était complètement dans les vapes tout ce qu'il sentait était le plaisir qu'il avait, et Lily par dessus lui. Lily atteint l'orgasme au comble du bonheur, continuant ses mouvement de va et viens toujours plus rapide. James fini par ce vider en elle pour la deuxième fois. Il avait toujours un petit sourire d'accrocher au visage. Elle s'arrêta et approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne pour lui voler un baiser avant de se retirer de sur lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Merde! S'exclama Lily en se relevant, elle remonta les boxer de James en rigolant. - Faut cacher sa, ria t-elle en remettant sa culotte et sa chemise. Ils arrivèrent avec 20 minutes de retard au cours.

Vous avez vingt minutes de retard, miss Evans et monsieur Potter. Ricana le prof en les regardant entrer essoufflé. Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor et chacun une retenu. James lâcha un juron que tout le monde pus distinctement entendre.

Dix de plus en moins, cela vous apprendra a surveiller votre langage Potter, maintenant asseyez-vous et pas un mot de plus.

Durant tout le cours James marmonna des injures contre le prof et Sirius du l'arrêt pour éviter qu'il lui lance un sort.

A la fin du cours, tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir, les quatre Gryffondor en tête. - J'adore les retenus. Rigola Lily.

Moi je les collectionne! soupira James.

Aller fait un sourire c'est amusant.

Pas avec ce prof!

Il est même pas la pendant les retenus alors calme toi.

Ouais mais il va nous faire, faire un truck vache. Dit-il.

Et alors?

Et alors sa ne me tente pas

Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, aller fait un sourire, la vie est belle. Le soir, James et Lily ce rendirent dans les cachots pour leur retenu.

Je m'ennuie... fit Lily au bout de dix minutes.

T'inquiète c'est réciproque. soupira James.

Elle afficha un sourire sauvage et se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il frottait les étagères pleine de poussières. - Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour se changer les idées. chuchota t-elle d'une voix enfantine en glissant ses mains sous le chandail de James pour les diriger vers les bouton de son pantalon.

Mmm j'en sais rien... dit-il doucement en passant sa mains sous sa jupe commençant a descendre sa culottes.

Tu es sur que tu n'en sais rien? Demanda t-elle en commençant a l'embrasser dans le cou.

J'ai peut-être une petite idée! dit-il en la plaquant dans le mure.

Lily captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. - Sa tombe bien parce que moi aussi...dit elle en sortant le membre de James de son pantalon avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son corps. James entra en elle et ce mit a faire ses si familier mouvement de va et viens.

C'est le meilleur deux jours que j'ai jamais passer. Dit Lily en se mordant la lèvres inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Moi aussi. souffla-t-il la respira saccader.

Elle se mit a l'embrasser passionnément approfondissant le baiser, s'empêchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser des mmm de plaisir.

Tiens. Tiens. tiens. dit alors une voix glacer.

Lily sursauta et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de James rougissante en reconnaissant la voix.

C'était Mr. Edwards le prof de Potion. -Je suppose que ceci, dois vous appartenir miss Evans. dit-il. Il tenait la culotte de Lily tendu au bout de sa main.

Elle releva la tête et rougit encore plus. - Je commence a croire que vous prenez plaisir a venir me surveillez en retenu monsieur Edwards, et encore plus renifler mes sous-vêtement. Elle se retira de James et s'approcha de son professeur de Potion pour reprendre possession de sa culotte.

Suivez moi! cracha-t-il alors. Ils le suivirent jusqu'aux bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

La poisse! soupira James en ce calant confortablement dans sa chaise.

Alors, alors, je vois miss Evans que vous n'avez pas pus vous faire plus discrète que les autres fois. Dit alors le professeur Dumbledore son sourire malicieux accrocher aux lèvres.

Elle haussa les épaules. - Je n'y peux professeur, mais ce que je trouve drôle c'est que chaque fois c'est se si gentil professeur Edwards qui est la.

Et moi ce que je trouve drôle miss Evans c'est que vous ayez un nouveau partenaire a chaque fois. Rigola-t-il.

James avait des yeux rond -Ouais ben on en apprend des bonnes a chaque jours!

Vous n'êtes pas arranger pour parler monsieur Potter. Cela dois bien faire votre deuxième fois que quelqu'un vous attrape en flagrant délie, avec deux personne différente. Mais pourtant toute deux rousse. Dit Dumbledore ses yeux pétillant de malice. James ce calla complètement dans son ban sans rien dire.

Ouin on apprend des bonnes. Rigola Lily.

Alors qu'avez vous a dire pour votre défense tout les deux? Demanda Dumbeldore.

C'est sa faute. Dit Lily moqueuse.

Non c'est la sienne! renchérie James. Mais a ce moment Rusard entra dans le bureau. -Excuser moi professeur, mais je vous amène deux élèves qui avais l'aire de bien s'amuser dans le corridor. Il ressortit et poussa a l'intérieur Lou et Sirius!

Tiens, tiens, un habituer Monsieur Black, je vois que votre nouvelle compagne ne vous a pas changer d'un pouce, content de voir au moins que cette fois c'est la bonne Femme.

Sirius s'assit nonchalamment dans son siège. -Faux croire qu'on était pas si bien cacher que sa! dit-il.

Si jeune et si insouciant de la vie. Comment vais-je vous punir cette fois tout les quatre.

Vous nous renvoyez paisiblement a nos dortoir, comme chaque fois que vous m'avez vue entrer dans se bureau, bien que parfois j'était mal tomber. Ricana Lily.

Faux croire que toi non plus tétait pas assez bien cacher. dit Lou qui était quand même crisper dans son banc.

J'était pas cacher, juste que se sale pervers de monsieur Edwards est rentrer et a profiter.

Ouais ben nous ses Rusard qui nous a prit, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui mettre mon poing en pleine gueule de la façon qu'il regardais Lou. dit Sirius en croisant les bras. -Désoler Professeur.

Rusard c'est Lou, Edwards ses moi et Dumbledore c'est McGonagall. Ria Lily.

Je suis pas sure d'avoir tout comprit la... dit James.

Et bien certaine fois ou je me suis fait attraper j'ai eu tendance a mal tomber en entrant dans se bureau. Disons que notre cher Directeur et notre cher directrice on plus de...comment dire... Ferveur qu'il ne laisse paraître. Dumbledore se mit a rire ne s'offusquant pas des paroles de la jeunes filles.

Non! dirent en cœur James et Sirius avec un sourire -Professeur! voyons! dit James.

Vous savez je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore sénile et un homme reste un homme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Rigola-t-il.

Lou rigolait silencieusement. -Je le savais! je l'aurais parier! s'exclama alors Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Et auriez vous pariez que Chourave avait des relation avec Flitwick? rigola Lily.

Moi je le savais! dit alors Lou.

Bon laissons les relations personnels de moi et de mes collègues de côté et revenons-en a votre cas. Que vais-je faire de vous quatre?

Moi je dirai rien du tout professeur. rigola Sirius.

Et pourquoi dont monsieur Black? Vous et miss Evans devriez être les premier a vous faire punir vue le nombre de fois ou vous vous êtes fait prendre.

Vous aussi vous vous êtes fait prendre.

Par miss Evans certes, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant mis a part elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Ho aller professeur! dit James -On a pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal!

Je dois avouer que si vous vous êtes protéger avec des sorts de contraception ou autre machin, moldu ou sorcier, il n'y a pas de mal. Si non je crois que vous connaissez les conséquence monsieur Potter.

James rougit fortement et ce renfrogna. Sirius rougit aussi et se calla encore plus en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement a: aaaa c'est sa que j'oubliais a chaque fois... Lou ce figea totalement.

Le sourire de Lily baissa légèrement. - Je crois qu'on va vous laissez professeur, je me sens épuiser. Sur se elle se leva et sortie précipitamment.

Au revoir... dit James d'une voix sombre en sortant. Il avait horreur qu'on lui parle de sa. Sirius du légèrement tirer Lou pour la faire ce lever.

Ça va? Demanda Lily en voyant James sortir la mine sombre.

Sa pourrais aller. dit-il. Il regardait le plancher.

Elle se planta devant lui et lui releva le menton. - Fais pas attention, il a pas dit sa pour te blesser.

Je sais. Mais j'en est marre. Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui viens, et qui me rappelle que je suis une erreur. D'accord sa va j'ai comprit... je les comprit depuis longtemps. Pas besoin de me le dire.

Tu n'es pas une erreur, rentre toi bien sa dans la tête. Dit Lily sont ton devenant plus dure.

James recula -Oui j'en suis une malgré ce que tout le monde dit. il s'éloigna plus loin dans le corridor. Sirius le rattrapa laissant Lou seul avec Lily.

Lou j'ai peur...souffla Lily.

Lou lui prit doucement le bras. -Aller t'en fais pas. Mais sa voix tremblais.

On a été aussi idiote l'une que l'autre...mais bordel pourquoi j'ai pas penser a se putain de sort! S'exclama-t-elle.

Parce que tu l'aime... dit doucement Lou -Je suppose que sur le coup... aucun des deux gars n'y a penser... moi je ne savais même pas que sa existait et toi non plus tu n'y a pas penser...

Mais je veux pas... Lou toi tu sort avec lui il t'aime tu l'aimes...mais pour James et moi c'est totalement différent...

Dit le toute suite que si moi je tomberais enceinte sa ne serrais pas grave! s'offusqua Lou. -Écoute... on verras sa plus tard... on ne peux pas être enceinte Lily...

Tout est possible...on a qua regarder Elizabeth pour le savoir.

Aller viens... dit Lou en baissant la tête agrippant le bras de Lily.

Celle-ci soupira avant de suivre Lou vers la tour de Gryffondor. - Je crois que les garçons non pas réaliser toute l'ampleur que c'est entrain de prendre...

James oui... Sirius non... dit Lou la tête toujours baisser. -Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a prier...

Tu crois vraiment qu'il a compris que je suis peut-être enceinte?

Oui il l'as comprit Lily. Et je crois même qu'il s'en veux... c'est lui le mieux placer pour savoir qu'est-ce que sa peux faire d'avoir oublier ce putain de sortilège!

On ira a Pré-au-lard, ou on commandera des teste de grossesse.

Lou enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Lily. -Si je suis enceinte... je suis morte Lily...

Pourquoi...

Si mes parents apprenais sa... elle eu un rire amer.

Il ferait quoi?

Il voudrait assassiner Sirius... ou il n'en croyait pas leur oreilles parce que je suis convaincu qu'ils pensent que j'ai encore 15 ans.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciel. - Parfois il te traite comme si tu avait dix ans...alors demain on va a Pré-au-lard?

On est obliger... soupira Lou.

Vivement que demain n'arrive jamais...soupira Lily.

Faite qu'on dorme a jamais... je suis en train d'envier la belle au bois dormant moi! soupira Lou.

Pas moi, elle avait juste cent ans la pauvre, moi je prendrais bien l'éternité, même si cent ans c'est mieux que rien...

Au moins les 9 mois aurais passer et on ne sen serrais pas rendu compte.

On aurait peut-être accoucher en dormant. Ria Lily.

Justement! rigola Lou alors qu'elles entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

On fait un suicide de groupe?

Suicide collectif, mère, père et fils incorporé. dit-elle. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lou ce réveilla, elle repensa a la veille et elle ce senti vraiment mal. Que ferrait-elle si elle était enceinte? Et Sirius? Avais-t-il réaliser ce que sa impliquait? Ou il s'en fichais-Je les bien chercher... souffla Lou pour elle-même en ce mettant a tortiller le bas de sa nuisette.

Tu enfin réveiller. Dit la voix de Lily qui finissait de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval.

Lou sursauta. -Sa fais longtemps que tu es lever?

Au moins deux heures.

Tu aurais du me lever...

Je préfèrerais te laisser dormir, et puis sa ma permis de réfléchir. Tu devrait aller prendre ta douche.

Réfléchir a quoi? demanda doucement Lou.

A toute sorte de chose.

Comme?

Comme au deux dernier jour qui on passer, a mes parents, a ma sœur, et je me demandais ce que je ferais si sa devrait s'avérer vrai...

Lou alla dans la douche et elle ressortit 15 minutes plus tard. Elle sécha ses cheveux a coup de baguette et s'habilla d'un jeans noir et d'un colle rouler de la même couleur les pantalons était si larges, qu'elle devait mettre deux ceinture a stode attacher au dernière trou pour les faire tenir.

On y va? Demanda Lily.

Oui...

Elles se rendirent a Pré-au-lard et achetèrent les teste de grosses dont elle avait besoin. Elles revinrent dans leur dortoir et s'enfermèrent chacune dans une cabine de toilette pour essayer leur teste. Lily se mit a doucement verser des larmes quand elle vit les résultas du teste. Il était bleu...elle était enceinte...Elle sortie de la cabine et attendit que Lou en fasse autant. Lou regarda le résulta. Bleu... Elle le balança sur le sol avant de sortir, des larmes inondant ses joues. Lily s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et se mettant a sangloter.

Comment on a pus être aussi stupide... sanglota Lou.

On a juste suivis notre nature...

3 semaines... dit alors Lou en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. -Sa fais 3 semaines et je ne ment était même pas rendu compte.

Deux jours, exactement deux jours...

Aller viens on sort d'ici.

Elles se levèrent toute les deux et Lily essuya ses joues. - Tu me prêtera ton linge, sa dois être génial comme linge de maternité, rigola Lily.

Hey! dit Lou en essuyant de nouveau ses joues. -Et maintenant... comment on fais pour le dire au gars?

Je sais pas...mais j'ai aucune envie de le dire a James..

Pourtant il faudra bien Lily.

Je suis pas obliger...

Oui.Tu ne peux pas ne rien lui dire!

non. je peux très bien ne rien lui dire et l'ignorer, sa ne changera rien.

Non Lily... tu dois lui dire... écoute... ses.. sa l'implique autant lui que toi.

Je veux pas, et puis il se foutra bien de moi, il ne veux pas de cette enfant et encore moins de moi.

Sa c'est faux Lily

Non c'est vrai.

C'est faux il t'aime.

Non, ce n'était qu'un simple kick qu'il a eu sur moi.

Non il t'aime.

Non. Non je sais je l'ai vue. C'est Hilton qu'il aime pas moi.

N'importe quoi. renchérie Lou.

Qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi? demanda alors Sirius qu'il était dans la salle commune. Lou sursauta et ce mit a rougir alors les larmes revinrent dans ses yeux.

Rien, bon je vais vous laissez. A plus tard. Dit Lily en partant précipitamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y as? demanda Sirius en regardant Lou. Lou baissa la tête trouvant ses souliers très intéressant, alors que les larmes lui obstruait la vue. -Qu'est-ce qu'il as Lou? répéta doucement Sirius.

Se...se matin, moi et Lily on c'est rendu à Pré-au-lard... pour acheter des teste... de grossesse. Et...Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se cacha la tête entre les mains en se mettant a sangloter.

Et? dit doucement Sirius en la serrant contre lui, lui relevant la tête. Il redoutait la réponse.

Je suis enceinte...souffla-t-elle tristement.

**_Voici un autre chapitre !_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou everybody and take care!_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune._**


	10. Conséquence a assumer

**_Chapitres 10: Conséquence a assumer._**

De... depuis combien de temps? demanda-t-il d'un voix sourde. Il n'arrivais pas a y croire.

Trois semaine...souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Il ramena son visage vers le siens pour qu'elle le regarde. Et sans qu'il n'est pus s'en empêcher, il sourit. -Je... je sais que c'est sérieux... mais je suis heureux. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement. -Vraiment heureux. Il ce pencha et il l'embrassa. -Au moins c'est avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Lou d'abord surprise de sa réaction, se mit a sourire a son tour. - Je t'aime. Dit elle en l'embrassant a son tour.

Et... pour Lily? demanda-t-il alors. -James n'as pas arrêter de m'en parler hier soir.

Elle... elle est enceinte. Mais ne va pas lui dire, je crois que c'est mieux qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Dit précipitamment Lou.

Aille... dit Sirius en baissant la tête. -Je suis quand même désoler... mais putain d'habitude j'y pense toujours a ce sort! Pourquoi la j'y est pas penser c'est fou!

Pour la même raison que Lily y'a pas penser ou que James n'y a pas penser..

Je sais! Mais c'est quand même impensable! et a cause d'une connerie comme sa, tu te retrouve enceinte par ma faute...

J'espère que c'est par ta faute, parce que je me souviens pas d'avoir coucher avec un autre gars.

Il rigola. -Non mais je veux dire... pas dans ce sens la.

Je sais, mais vaut mieux en rire, comme dirait Lily. Quoi qu'elle a pas vraiment envie de rire en se moment.

Sirius passa sa main sur la joue de Lou. -Sa... c'était une erreur et on en paye tous le prix maintenant...

Lou enroula doucement ses bras autour de la taille a Sirius et se sera contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fais maintenant? demanda-t-il doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Lou.

Je ne sais pas...mais j'ai pas envie de le perdre.

Alors on le garderas.. sa fais 3 semaine... techniquement tu l'auras en juin ou juillet.

Oui...je me demande si sa sera une fille ou un garçons..

Moi je dit un garçon. rigola Sirius.

Et pourquoi pas une fille?

Si c'est un garçon, il auras les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu foncer, et si c'est une fille, elle auras les cheveux noir avec tes yeux.

Qu'est ce qui te dit que sa sera pas le contraire?

Rien mais, je suis sure de sa quand même! il rigola. -Et sa serras un vrai petit monstre!

Tout comme son père, ria-t-elle.

Exactement! On fais quoi aujourd'hui?

Je sais pas, mais tout tes petit plan pervers vienne de tomber a l'eau a cause de notre futur progéniture. Rigola Lou.

Sirius soupira -Ouais... sa c'est vraiment dommage! et heum... ta une idée du QUAND est la prochaine fois qu'on pourras le refaire?

Dans huit mois et une semaine.

Sirius haussa les épaules -Non en faite je m'en fiche. Même si c'est loin. il rigola. -Je voudrais pas faire un truck qui puise te faire, faire une fausse couche.

Sa ne me ferais pas faire une fausse couche, on pourrais même le faire la, mais j'aime mieux pas prendre de chance

Saaaaaa c'est pas juste! renchérie Sirius en ouvrant des yeux rond -Ne me dit pas: on pourrais même le faire la, alors que ta aucune intention de le faire! il avais l'aire d'un gamin de 5 ans. -Parce que c'est de la tentation!

Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le faire, juste que je veux pas. Alors vous allez vous contenir mon cher.

Tait-toi. dit-il en l'embrassant. -Il ne me reste plus qua te violé. rigola-t-il -Puisque tu ne veux pas!

Si tu fais sa, je vais appeler la police.

Ouais ben tu iras te plaindre a Dumbledore! Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. -Aller viens j'ai faim. Il l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle, et il fronça les sourcil en regardant la table des Poufsouffles. Ils allèrent s'asseoir avec Remus, James et Lily n'étant pas la. -Je n'aime pas sa... dit alors Sirius. Parîs était au milieu de son petit groupe d'ami et tout le monde était pencher sur elle, comme si elle leur expliquait le déroulement d'un plan.

Vous croyez qu'elle fait quoi? Demanda Lou.

Quelle complote pour rendre la vie de quelqu'un insupportable. dit Sirius.

Sa fais 15 minutes quelle est comme sa. dit Remus.

J'espère seulement que pour une fois sa ne sera pas pour rendre la vie misérable a l'un de nous.

Hélasse j'en doute! soupira Remus.

Sa va être qui d'après vous? Demanda Lou.

Je pari que c'est Lily... après la dernière fois... dit Sirius.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Lou qui ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir.

Ho... ben quand tu es arriver l'autre jours... Lily c'était battu avec Hilton avant.

Je l'aurais parier enrager comme elle l'était. Ricana légèrement Lou. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Hilton mijote.

Un coup bas comme d'habitude! dit Sirius en tapant la table de son poing -Merde, sa dois être quelque chose pour avoir James, démolire Lily, me faire enrager et te faire pleurer!

Mais malheureusement on ne peux rien savoir... dit Lou.

Malheureusement, mais on peux toujours la suivre et savoir ou elle va. dit Remus en échangeant un regard entendu avec Sirius.

Et comment?

D'une façon très, très facile. dit Remus alors que Sirius sortait un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. -Avec sa! dit-il.

Un morceau de parchemin? Vous, vous foutez de moi?

Un morceau de parchemin! s'offusqua Remus -C'est bien plus qu'un simple morceau de parchemin!

Sirius sortit sa baguette -Je suis solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaise. murmura-t-il en touchant le parchemin. Aussitôt des trait ce s'étirèrent en tout sens et formèrent les mots:

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Conedrue**

**Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coup**

**sont fiers de vous présenter**

**LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**

Woua, fit Lou émerveiller. C'est brillant.

Et pratique. dit Remus.

J'arrive pas croire que vous ayez créer un chose pareille.

Ouais on a créée sa et tu peux me croire que personne ne connais le château aussi bien que nous! ce vanta Sirius.

Alors la y'a qu'un mot qui me viens, vantard.

Et fier de l'être!

Alors la t'es sur que je veux plus. Rigola-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.

Heyyyyyyyyyyy! renchérie Sirius -C'est encore de la triche!

J'ai tout le pouvoir sur toi.

Même pas!

Très bien alors j'en connais un qui va être orphelin.

Que je te voix osé! dit Sirius

Remus les regarda en haussant un sourcil -Orphelin?

Fait pas attention. Et je peux oser quand je veux na, c'est moi qui a le pouvoir.

Ta aucune pouvoir nah!

Lou arqua un sourcil.- Très bien, alors peut-être qu'une autre fille en aura.

Non c'est moi qui a le pouvoir ici.

Si j'ai envie de te laisser la et de plus te parler, d'après toi qui va avoir le pouvoir?

Moi quand même parce que tu ne peux pas lui faire sa! C'est moi le père après tout!

Le père? s'exclama Remus -D'accord alors la j'en est vraiment manquer un bout, mais si j'en crois ce que j'ai comprit... tes enceinte! dit-il a Lou.

T'aurais pas pu te taire. Et même si c'est toi le père, je peux très bien ne plus te parler, après tout c'est moi qui a obligatoirement la garde de l'enfant. dit elle en ignorant Remus.

Tu ne serrais pas capable de ne plus me parler de toute façon! Renchérie Sirius.

Tu en es sur?

Oui parfaitement! -Et cette enfant tu ne l'aurais jamais eu si je n'aurais pas été la!

Tu le veux, prend le.

Ben ouais toi! et comment je fais sa.

Tu ne peux pas justement, alors tu écrases.

Non j'ai pas l'intention d'écraser!

Ben moi j'ai l'intention de m'en aller.

Non!

Si.

Non!

Si j'ai envie de m'en aller je vais avoir envie de m'en aller, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher, parce qu toi tu n'as vraiment aucun pouvoir. Dit-elle. Sirius la prit par la taille et il ce mit a la chatouiller.

Lou éclata de rire en essayant de le repousser. - Arrête! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Non! Il continua de la chatouiller alors que Remus levais les yeux au ciel.

Je t'en pris arrête ou je pars pour de bon.

Comment tu compte t'en aller! lui souffla-t-il en arrêtant de la chatouiller et en la calant contre lui.

J'ai plusieurs moyen, rigola-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Cosse toujours. dit-il en déposant un baisser dans son coup. A ce moment James entra dans la Grande Salle.

Salut... dit-il en s'assoyant a la droite de Sirius.

Salut, dit Lou. - Dit t'aurait pas vue Lily?

Non je ne les pas vue... pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle est pas la et que tout a l'heure elle est partie sans nous dirent ou elle allait.

Elle est dans le parc. dit alors Remus

Comment tu le sais? Dit Lou étonner.

La carte! qu'est-ce que tu en pense!

Lou baissa la tête vers la carte. - ha… oups.

Je vais la rejoindre. dit-elle. –Au revoir. Elle embrassa Sirius et sortit dans le parc, allant rejoindre Lily. -Sa va? demanda-t-elle doucement en arrivant près d'elle.

Oui...

Certaine?

Oui.

Tu devrais le dire a James.

Lily poussa un soupire. - Je sais pas.

Tu devrais.

J'en ai pas plus envie pareille.

Mais sa serrais bien pour lui, je crois qu'il aimerait le savoir.

Moi je crois pas, d'ailleurs je crois plus en grand chose.

Écoute... On... on l'as bien chercher toute les deux... on a été stupide et maintenant on en paix les conséquence...

Et alors, il a pas a payer pour ma stupidité.

C'est autant la sienne que la tienne Lily. Et sa tu le sais.

C'est moi qu'il est chercher. répondit-elle.

Absolument pas! -On la tous chercher...

Écoute j'ai plus envie de parler de sa d'accord. si je suis venu ici c'était pour être calme et essayer de penser a autre chose.

Je... je voulais pas... enfin... je voulais juste... bégaya Lou.

Je sais mais arrête.

Demain c'est dimanche... on fais quoi?

Je sais pas...toi tu vas sûrement passer la journée avec Sirius et moi je vais me cacher sous mes couvertes a me morfondre sur ma misérable existence..

Non. On ne pense plus a sa d'accord... et on fais quelque chose.

Quoi?

Magasiner nos cadeau de Noël! Quoi c'est vrai c'est dans une semaine et Lundi on est en congé! Dit-elle.

Tu le veux comment l'ensemble pour ton gosse? Rigola Lily.

J'ai dit on ne parle plus de sa ou sinon j'achète une petite robe rose pour ta môme!

Ho oui et si c'est un gars je le vois bien en robe.

Ouais ben sa ferras un travesti! rigola Lou.

Je vais payer du rose a ton enfant comme sa je vais remercier le ciel d'avoir un travesti plutôt qu'un morveux rose.

Tu compte rester ici a Noël? Moi je ne rentre pas chez moi c'est certain.

Lily lui lanca un regard dure. - Bien sur je vais retourner chez mes parents et avec un peu de chance leur cadavre vont me souhaiter joyeux noël.

C'est pas... c'est pas de sa que je parlais... dit Lou d'une petite voix. -Je... je voulais juste... juste savoir si tu allais... allais retourner cher James... je veux dire.. c'est un peu comme si... comme si c'était ta... ta maison maintenant... non...

Non, je n'ai plus de maison et j'ai pas envie de m'imposer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Lou baissa la tête -Désoler...

C'est pas grave. Dit Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos.

On a vus Hilton en train de comploter ce matin. ce rappela Lou.

Et alors.

Alors on pense que ses contre un de nous bien sure.

Et alors?

Alors rien, mais j'ai pas envi qu'elle sen prenne a l'un de nous, elle fais déjà assez de dégât comme sa et elle serrait très bien capable de gâcher Noël.

Je sais, mais que veux-tu, je lui referais une nouvelle fois le portrait.

Lou sourit doucement. -Sa serrais drôle si elle resterait a Noël, toi et elle seul dans un corridor. On la retrouverait crucifier sur le mur.

Tu crois que je devrais creuser sa tombe tout de suite?

Oui et moi je vais faire sa pierre tombale! rigola Lou.

Lily poussa un soupire. - J'ai aucune envie que noël arrive...

Pourquoi? ce risqua a demander Lou.

Parce que cette fête prouvera que mes parents son bel et bien mort. Sa prouvera que jamais ils ne reviendront. Tu vois jusqu'ici je savais que mes parents était mort, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu y croire tu comprend. Parce que tout était toujours comme avant, mais a noël ils faisaient toujours des pieds et des mains pour que je revienne a la maison et là...

Lou la prit doucement dans ses bras. -Tu y arriveras Lily... j'en suis convaincu... lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

J'ai tellement peur de les oublier si tu savais. Sanglota doucement Lily en se serrant contre elle.

Non.. tu ne pourras jamais les oublier... ils ne sont peut-être plus la physiquement, mais ils vivent dans ton cœur et ils sont la, il veille sur toi Lily.

J'aimerais mieux qu'ils veillent sur moi physiquement..

Je sais... mais ils sont la quand même.

Lily se mit a secouer la tête. - Non ils ne sont pas la, ils ne seront plus jamais la.

C'est en pensant comme sa que tu les oublieras Lily.

Ils mont tout de même abandonné...

Ils ne ton pas abandonner! peut-être que tu ne les voix plus, mais ils sont la quand même Lily, et ils continuent de veiller sur toi, et ils veilleront toujours sur toi quoi que tu puisse penser... c'est dure en ce moment... mais pense au bon moment que tu as penser avec eux, et sa te redonnera le sourire. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu sois aussi triste.

Sa me fais encore plus mal d'y penser...parce que sa me fait mal de savoir que c'est bon moment n'existeront plus jamais.

Lou ce mit a bercer doucement Lily. Elle trouvais sa bizarre. D'habitude c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle resta serrer contre Lou a pleurer doucement. Elle détestait se sentir si faible, mais depuis trop longtemps elle retenait ses larmes.

Tu verras Lily... tout s'arrangeras. Et tu sais ce qui pourrais t'aider... aller leur parler. Mon père a dit que tes parents avais été enterrer dans le cimetière de l'école. Va la-bas, et parle leur de tout ce que tu as sur le cœur... sa te ferrais du bien je crois.

Merci...souffla Lily avant de se desserrer d'elle. - Je vais y aller.

Et... ne te sens pas coupable de pleurer... sa libère j'en sais quelque chose.

Merci encore. Sur se elle se releva et partie en direction du cimetière. C'est pas était lent, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se presser. Elle marcha entre les tombe cherchant les nom de Rose et Richard Evans. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux tombes et elle sentit les larmes revenir.

**A la mémoire de Rose et Richard Evans**

**Ils laisse dans le deuil leur deux filles**

**Pour rejoindre le paradis ou ils, nous l'espèrerons**

**trouveront la paix**

**(R.I.P)**

Elle s'agenouilla devant les tombes en versant des larmes, mais un sourire apparut tout de même sur ses lèvres et elle lâcha un petit rire triste. - Je trouve ironique que vous n'avez pu voir mon école quand mourant. Si seulement vous saviez comme je vous en est voulu de nous avoir laisser tomber Pétunia et moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la fille parfaite que vous auriez aimer que je sois et j'en suis sincèrement désoler...Et croyez moi maintenant que j'ai retenu la leçons. Vous m'aviez prévenu de faire attention, mais il ne suffit que d'une fois n'est-ce pas. Et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez être grand-parents. Et oui je suis enceinte, malgré moi. Et James Potter est le père. Tu te souviens maman, c'est celui dont je t'ai si souvent parler, en te disant que je le détestait, que se n'était qu'un prétentieux et que tu ne m'as jamais crue quand je te disait le détester. Et bien tu avais raison, une fois de plus. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque...il m'a avouer m'aimer, mais je ne peux pas le croire et pourtant...j'ai eu une vision, je sais qu'il aime Paris Hilton cette vache, mais je ne peux rien y faire... Pourquoi êtes-vous partie au moment ou j'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais? Lily sentit une douce brise lui caresser la peau et elle ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la douceur alors qu'une fine pluie commençait a tomber. - Je sais que si vous pouviez être ici, vous seriez encore la, mais sa me fait tout de même mal, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Elle s'approcha des tombe et s'assit entre deux avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur celle de sa mère en se mettant a sangloter, ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

Lou de son côté avait décider d'en informer ses parents. Malgré quelle redoutait leur réponses, ils fallait bien qu'il le sache. Elle monta a la tour de Gryffondor et ce mit a écrire:

**Bonjour, maman, papa,**

**J'ai quelque chose a vous dire. Et malgré ce que vous pourrez bien me dire, je le sais et j'en assume les responsabilité et les conséquences aussi. J'ai fais une bêtise, et maintenant j'en paix le prit depuis déjà 3 semaines. Je... j'ai... J'ai fais l'amour avec un garçon, et je sort également avec lui depuis 2 mois déjà. Je l'aime énormément, et je suis persuadé que lui aussi. Il s'appelle Sirius et il est charmant, vraiment. Enfin... Lorsqu'on a fais l'amour, dans le coup, on a oublier certain détaille... Il a oublier de lancer le sortilège de contraception... et enfin... vous connaissez sûrement la suite. Je suis tomber enceinte... Je le suis de 3 semaines... Je sais que c'était idiot, mais c'est ma bêtise et je vais assumer. Je compte garder ce bébé, jamais je ne me ferrai avorter. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir, je ne vous demandais nullement votre avis.**

**Au revoir, je vous embrasse.**

**Lou**

**Ps: Je reste a Poudlard pour Noël.**

La lettre terminer, elle monta a la volière, donna la lettre a Max qui lui mordilla doucement les doigts, et il parti dans la nuit, emportant la lettre avec lui.

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde au prochain chapitre, l'histoire ce termine bientôt.**

**Lunattica et Marie-Lune.**


	11. Quand ont aime

**_Dernier Chapitre: Quand ont aime..._**

Lily sécha ses larmes et fini par remonter a la tour.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait seule en histoire de la magie, elle tomba sur Hilton et toute sa petite gang de dinde. Hilton pleurait des larmes de crocodiles alors que toute sa petite bande étaient alentour d'elle. Puis une vois ce détacha nettement des autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y as Paris? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Puis Paris ce tourna vers elle en continuant de "pleurer". -Ho mon dieux c'est affreux! comment vais-je bien pouvoir le lui dire! sanglota-t-elle

Dire quoi a qui, Paris?

Vous vous souvenez il y as une semaine, quand je vous avais dit que j'avais passer une merveilleuse soirée avec James? Ses amis acquiescèrent -Et bien... bien sure on a fais l'amour! Il ma dit ne jamais avoir aimer une fille autant que moi avant de me prendre et que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour Evans, qu'il fessait semblant de l'aimer, simplement pour lui faire plaisir... et enfin, sur le coup de la passions, on a oublier de ce protégé et... il ma misse enceinte!

Lily sentit son cœur se déchirer et elle s'enfuit en courant des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle bouscula des personnes et sortie a toute vitesse dans le parc se dirigeant vers un endroit ou personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle s'enfargea dans une racine et tomba par terre en sanglotant.

Salle garce! s'exclama alors Lou qui avait essayer de retenir Lily. Elle c'était tourné vers Hilton. -Tu ment et sa tout le monde peux le voir! Toi enceinte et de James en plus! sa jamais! Il te hais trop! Peut-être que ta coucher avec lui, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait oublier ce fichu sort!

Paris lui fit un sourire carnassier. - James est a moi et a personne d'autre, surtout pas a cette petit traîner d'Evans alors va dont pleurnicher dans ton coin Aniston et mêle toi de tes affaire.

Toi mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et après tu viendras me faire la morale! J'ai pas de leçon a recevoir d'une conasse d'en ton genre! James n'est pas a toi, il ne l'a jamais été et il ne le serra jamais! Quoi que tu fasse ou quoi que tu disse! Je suis son amie moi contrairement a toi, j'ai eu le temps de passer du temps seul avec lui et de parler! Il te hais! Il te méprise! et il te tiens en aversion! Tout ce que tu fais a Lily, sa le rend encore plus fou de rage et il veux encore plus te fracasser la tête sur un mure! Va te rhabiller Hilton, parce que sincèrement ton silicone ne l'attire pas! et les blonde décoloré non plus d'ailleurs!

Va te faire foutre Aniston parce que sincèrement tu crins. James ne ma jamais détester et ne me détestera jamais tout comme ton petit Sirius d'ailleurs. Evans n'est rien pour lui comme pour tout les mecs a part un objet sexuelle, elle ne sera jamais rien de plus.

TU es un objet sexuelle pour James rien de plus! Lou rigola -C'est quand même pathétique de voir a quelle point tu veux ce mec! Mais ouvres les yeux Hilton! Tu ne vis pas dans l'univers des Maraudeurs. Moi si! Et je sort même avec l'un deux ce que jamais tu ne ferras! Je connais toute sorte de leur petit secrets, pourquoi? parce qu'il nous les ont dit a moi et Lily, mais c'est bizarre non, toi il ne ton rien dit! Et il ne te diront jamais rien parce que t'es qu'une salle pute mal payer dont ils ce servent!

Paris sentait la rage monter en elle. - On verra bien Aniston qui avait raison. Maintenant que Evans est hors jeux, je peux faire tous ce qui me plaie. Sur se elle rentra dans la classe suivit de ses amies.

Elle n'est pas hors jeu, mais tu l'es depuis longtemps! qu'est-ce qu'il as? on inverse les rôles? C'est toi qui fui maintenant? aurrait tu peur que j'ai raison! continue a te faire toute sorte d'illusion et moi je vais continuer a te rabattre la terrible vérité que tu n'es même pas capable de t'avouer!

Bla! bla! bla. ricana Hilton en faisant un coin, coin qui babille avec ses main avant de rejoindre sa place.

C'est bien ce que je dit! dit Lou en s'assoyant a sa place un sourire au lèvres. -J'ai raison tu as tord. C'est pas difficile de voir que James est amoureux de Lily. Tout les Gryffondor présent acquiescèrent.

Alors le pauvre il lui faudra quelqu'un pour le consoler, car je ne crois pas qu'elle va avoir envie de lui reparler.

Bien sure tu aimerais que sa sois comme sa! Mais désoler de te décevoir, c'est moi qu'il viendra voir. Une amie pour parler et non une salope pour le baisser.

Cosse toujours Aniston et puis si je ne peux avec James alors je m'acharnerai sur cette pauvre Evans. Un rictus mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

Tu ne t'acharneras pas sur elle, parce que sinon tu auras affaire a moi!

Et que conte tu faire contre moi, tu n'es qu'une sale petite pleurnicheuse, prétentieuse et vantarde.

Et aussi une des meilleurs élèves de cette école! Mais pas toi, et sa fais une éternité que je rêve de te jeter un sort que tu mériterais! Ne me met pas au défit, tu sais très bien que je pourrais le faire, et que je n'aurais aucun ennui comparer a toi!

Et moi je peux te faire, faire une fausse couche Aniston.

Approche toi d'elle et je te jure que tu le regretteras. dit alors une voix froide. C'était Sirius qui était entrer avec James

Elle est ou Lily? demanda James en lançant un regard dégoûter a Hilton.

Partit, Hilton c'est arranger pour la faire chier. James sortit aussitôt du cours.

Je me gênerais pour frapper cette petite garce si elle me touche.

Je t'avertit Hilton, ose seulement la toucher, et les galanteries des hommes aux femmes j'en fais mon affaire et je te dévisse la tête. Crois moi que je ne me gênerai pas moi non plus pour te frapper!

C'est sa c'est sa.

Fais bien attention Hilton, tu ne me connais pas.

Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas.

Juste assez pour savoir que tu tes fais dé-vierger par ton père!

Et toi que tu as violer ton frère et ta mère avec sa.

Eux ensemble sa ne m'étonnerais pas, mais moi non aucune chance.

Justement alors faire ta grande gueule Black.

Commence par ferme le truck que tu utiliser pour pomper les mecs, et après je vais me la fermer.

Va don remettre Aniston enceinte pauvre con!

Après que ce bébé sois née pourquoi pas! répliqua Sirius.

Après que cette erreur soit né tu veux dire.

Non la seul erreur ici ses toi

Non puisque je n'ai aucun rapport avec Aniston, qui est l'essence de l'erreur même, doncette cochonnerie qui pousse dans son ventre aussi.

Sirius ce leva et il prit Hilton par le collet de sa robe et la souleva du sol. Plusieurs filles étouffèrent un crie. -Tu ni tiens pas t'en que sa a ta tête on dirais.

Au moins la mienne elle est jolie.

Loin de la.

Comparer a Aniston je suis la plus belle de toute alors maintenant tu me lâche.

Sirius la balança fortement contre le bureau, Il la prit par les cheveux pour la relever. -Lou, est 100 fois plus belle que toi. Elle au moins n'as pas eu besoin de ce refaire faire tout le corps pour avoir l'attention des gars!

Elle n'a pas leur attention non plus, maintenant lâche moi!

Sirius la tira un peu plus par les cheveux. -Il la regarde beaucoup que toi! et sa t'enrage parce qu'elle me fait l'effet que tu as toujours voulu me faire mais que tu n'as jamais réussi. et sa t'enrage aussi parce que Lily a amener James au 7ième ciel alors que toi tu avais a peine réussi a le faire monter au 3. Sirius avait toucher un point faible.

Lâche moi tout de suite!

Pourquoi? aurais-je toucher un point faible?

Jamais! Cracha-t-elle. Maintenant tu me lâche ou je lui dit ce que tu m'avais dit que tu pensais d'elle quand tu l'as vue. Sirius ce figea légèrement poussa un juron et la lâcha.

Elle se mit hors de sa porter en ricanant. - C'est vrai que d'avouer a sa petite amie qu'on ne pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une petite conne pleurnicheuse et sans charme, se n'est pas génial. Surtout quand on la traite de laideronne.

Le coup partit tout seul, Sirius frappa Hilton en plein visage. Lou c'était crisper et le peu de courage qu'elle avait eu quelque minutes plus tôt s'évanoui et elle senti les larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle ce leva et sortit précipitamment de la classe, alors que Derek Thomas, Jonathan Finnigan, Frank Londubat ainsi que Jullian Hightower éloignaient Sirius de Paris pour éviter qu'il ne la frappe de nouveau.

Lily c'était accoter contre un arbre et continuait de pleurer sans cesse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crue une seule seconde qu'il est vraiment pus l'aimer, mais encore plus d'être tomber amoureuse de lui.

Lily... demanda alors James qui était sortit dans le parc.

Elle ne lui répondit pas n'ayant aucune envie de le voir. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y as? Demanda-t-il.

Laisse moi va-t-en je ne veux pas te voir.

Pourquoi!

Tu sais très bien pourquoi, j'ai entendu Hilton tout a l'heure alors va-t-en!

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle as encore dit!

Je sais que tu te fou bien de moi, je sais que tu la foutu enceinte...comme moi... sanglota-t-elle doucement. C'était enfin dit, elle se sentait un peu plus alléger.

JE NE LES JAMAIS MISSE ENCEINTE! hurla James -La dernière fois que je les toucher c'était l'an passer! Il ce figea soudain venant d'assimiler l'information.. -Tu.. es enceinte... de moi?

Sa fait trois jours aujourd'hui...au début je me suis demander si j'en voulais de cette enfant et je me suis rendu compte que oui j'en voulais et je me suis demander quel serait ta réaction si je te le disais. Mais j'ai pas voulu te le dire ne voulant pas savoir ce que tu en pensais déjà que toi-même tu as de la misère a t'accepter en disant que tu es une erreur. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que tu penserais de lui surtout si c'était moi la mère...mais maintenant je me demande bien si j'en veux encore et je me demande si enfin de compte cette enfant n'est pas une erreur. Dit doucement Lily vidant enfin ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

James s'approcha doucement d'elle. -Je t'es déjà dit ce que je ressentait pour toi. Au prix d'un grand effort.

Et moi je ne t'ai pas crue et je ne te crois toujours pas.

Et tu ne m'aime pas. Il soupira. -Mais même si c'est comme sa, j'aimerais bien que tu le garde quand même...

Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas, je n'ai juste pas osé te le dire ce n'est pas pareille.

James resta figer -Et pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

Parce que je peux pas...j'ai une autre sorte de pouvoir, j'ai des visions et je t'ai vue avec Hilton, vous aviez l'air heureux tout les deux et sa se passait après qu'on...enfin je sais plus comment le dire.

Moi! heureux avec cette garce! non mais tu délire... et pour ma par on a fais l'amour.

Lily releva enfin la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire triste. - Comment puis-je te croire?

Je ne t'es pas demander de me croire. Je te dit ce que moi j'en pense, c'est tout.

Elle détourna la tête sillonnant l'horizon de son regard emplit de tristesse. - Je t'aime. dit elle sans le regarder ne voulant même pas voir son expression.

James ferme les yeux. Il avait toujours rêver qu'elle le lui disse, mais en d'autre circonstance. Il lui prit alors le menton et la regard droit dans les yeux -Je t'aime aussi. Et sans qu'il n'est pus sen empêcher il l'embrassa.

Lily répondit a son baiser en se collant contre lui, comme si elle voulait se fondre lui. James la serra contre lui approfondissant le baisser. Elle sentit une nouvelle larmes perler sur sa joue, mais cette fois de bonheur. Elle passa doucement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en batailles, l'autre accrocher autour de son cou. - Je t'aime tellement. Répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

Je t'aime aussi. Et je t'es toujours aimer.

Comment tu peux m'avoir toujours aimer si on ne se connaît que depuis sept ans?

Il rigola -Parce que tu es celle qui ma montré qu'est-ce qu'était l'amour, et dès la première fois que je tes vue j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.

Pourquoi tu pense que je te détestait tant. Rigola-t-elle. Tu m'as volé mon cœur sans que je ne m'en rendre conte.

Il rougit légèrement. -Sa fais longtemps que je rêve de sa... mais disons que les chose ce son précipité... et qu'il y as un petit bébé.

Es-tu heureux?

Il sourit -Je ne devrais pas... mais oui. J'y avais souvent penser tu sais... avec un mariage et tout.. il rougit d'avantage -Mais je m'étais toujours dit que c'était un rêve perdu. Il posa sa mains sur le ventre de Lily. -Mais peut-être que non après tout. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi mes parents mont garder.

Tu me crois maintenant lorsque je dis que tu n'es pas une erreur? Demanda Lily avec un sourire emplit de bonheur.

Il sourit -Oui. Il fit alors une face incertaine de gamin -Alors... Alors c'est vrai? On est bien ensemble maintenant?

Elle passa une main sur sa joue. - Tu es adorable quand tu fais sa. Et on est ensemble qui si tu le désire.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa en souriant. -Rien ne pourrais m'empêcher du contraire!

Lily eu un petit rire en répondant a son baiser. - Alors pourquoi tenais tu tant a ce que je garde se bébé même si d'après toi je ne t'aimais pas.

Il haussa les épaules -Parce que ce faire avorter c'est tuer une vie.

Tuer un de tes petits chromos. rigola-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. -Alors maintenant fais moi le plaisir de noyer cette garce d'Hilton au fin fond de ta tête.

Je peux pas la noyer tout court?

Si tu veux aussi sa ne ferrais de tord a personne.

Lily lâcha un rire en l'embrassant, elle glissa doucement ses mains sous le chandail de James en se retenant pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire.

Pas de sa, le petit bébé pourrait nous voir. rigola James -Et ont ferraient bien de retourner en cours.

J'en ai pas envie et puis je vais en profiter pendant que tu ne peux pas me mettre enceinte.

Ce soir alors, rendez-vous dans mon dortoir. Moi je dois absolument retourner en cours, j'ai rendez-vous avec McGonagall bientôt et j'ai laisser Sirius frustré devant Hilton.

J'espère qui lui a fracasser la tête. Ricana Lily en l'embrassant une dernière fois en se desserrant de lui. Elle lui prit la main entrelaçant leur doigts avec un sourire enfantin.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, le prof ne les remarqua même pas. James fronça les sourcils. Lou n'était pas la, et Sirius était assit entre Remus et Peter qui le regardait avec appréhension, et Hilton avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage

Ou est Lou? Demanda Lily.

Elle est parti quand on est arriver... elle pleurait... et on a du ce mettre a 4 pour retenir Sirius de ne pas tabasser Hilton... regarde son œil... il commence a noircire. c'est Sirius qui lui a fais sa. dit Franck a Lily.

Lily fit un visage affliger. -Pourquoi vous l'avez retenu?

Parce que même si on ne l'aime pas, y'a quand même des limites Sirius aurait pus lui fracasser la tête en claquant des doigt. dit Jullian.

Raison de plus. Elle se tourna vers Sirius. - Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?

Sirius tremblait de rage et il ne semblait pas apte a dire un mots.

Hilton a dit un truck... que Sirius avais dit de Lou... y'a longtemps... dit Jonathan.

Comme? Demanda Lily avec un très mauvais sentiment.

Qu'il avait dit qu'il trouvait Lou vraiment conne, qu'elle n'était qu'une petite pleurnicheuse totalement dépourvu de charme et qu'elle était laide a faire peur... murmura Derek.

Lily se tourna vers Hilton rouge de fureur quand un sourie mesquin lui apparut au lèvres. Hilton n'arrêtait pas de les regarder et Lily en profita pour lui faire un sourire d'ange avant de glisser une main dans le cou de James jusqu'à sa nuque et de se mettre a l'embrasser passionnément. James sourit en passant ses mains sur la taille de Lily, en montant une jusqu'a sa nuque la serrant contre lui. Hilton les regarda avec des yeux rond. Lily lui fit un doigt sans pour autant porter son attention sur elle.

Beaucoup plus efficace qu'une baffe. souffla James.

Et sa fait moins mal pour moi. rigola-t-elle.

James sourit -Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mais il va falloir que j'aille chercher Lou.

Je vais y aller. suggéra alors Remus qui souriait.

Tu es sur?

Ouais, t'en fais pas. Il sortit la carte du maraudeur de la poche de Sirius -Je vais la trouver.

Bonne chance.

Remus mit quelque minutes a la chercher et il fini par la trouver, au bout de 15 minutes. Elle était en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il n'y avait pas cours durant le jours. Elle était assis sur la balustrade le dos contre la tourelle et elle sanglotait silencieusement.

Bonjour. Dit doucement Remus. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Mais elle ne répondit pas et continua de regarder a l'horizon. - Ça va? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules ne répondant toujours pas. - Lou répond moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde! sanglota-t-elle.

Écoute, il ne le pensait pas et même si il a pus le penser un jour, c'était en première deuxièmes ou troisième année.

Même toi tu me dit qui l'as penser.

Il nous la dis, mais se sont des idiotie d'adolescent immature.

Et bien sur moi il fallait que je tombe amoureuse du plus grand coureur de jupon de cette école. Il a fallu que je sois assez stupide pour le laisser coucher avec moi, et par dessus tout sa, il ma misse enceinte. Elle pleurait toujours et elle ce calla un peu plus contre la tourelle.

Il t'aime et si tu ne l'as compris alors c'est que tu es une idiote.

Sa fais longtemps que je le sais sa que je suis idiote. Tout le monde ce tue a me le répété. cracha-t-elle.

Mais ta fini de faire ton enfant de cinq ans! S'exclama Remus a bout de nerf. -Sirius t'aime et s'il a penser sa un jour c'était parce qu'il était jeune et je suis sur que toi non plus tu n'as pas toujours penser de jolie chose de lui.

Lou ce recroquevilla sur elle-même et elle ce mit a sangloter en peu plus la tête entre ses bras. -J'en est marre! hurla-t-elle alors. Elle débarqua de la balustrade. -Tu n'est pas a ma place! A chaque fois que je me trouve dans une pièce ou ELLE ce trouve. Elle fessais allusion a Hilton. -Elle me dit des choses qu'il a dit ou fais, et par deux fois c'était contre moi! Qu'est-ce que je doit croire maintenant! Même TOI tu me dit que c'est vrai! Je suis a bout de nerf! elle pleurais en même temps de tristesse de rage et de désespoir. -Je l'aime Remus, je l'aime tellement! Mais je ne sais plus quoi pense! Et en plus je suis enceinte... la fin de sa phrase c'était achever dans un murmure.

Remus s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. - Il t'aime plus que tout Lou. Ce qu'à dit Hilton sont des paroles d'enfant immature et quoi qu'il est pu dire dans se temps la, se n'est plus vrai maintenant. Tu as changer et il a changer. Tu es une des plus belle filles que j'ai vue dans cette école et non tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse, tu exprime juste tes émotions sans pouvoir tant empêcher. C'est se qu'on appelle être émotif et le fait que tu soit hypersensible joue dans le lot.

Lou hocha doucement la tête et ce décolla de lui en essuyant ses joues rougissant légèrement. -Comment sa ce fais que tu es venu me chercher? demanda-t-elle alors.

J'ai pas voulu que Lily se dérange, elle et James avait l'air assez occuper.

Lou le regarda -Occupé?

A s'amuser a énerver Hilton en se bécotant.

Ils... ils sont ensemble? dit-elle incertaine.

Faut croire.

Elle sourit. -Sa au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle. Même très bonne!

Oui et maintenant tu ferais bien de revenir parce qu'en partant tu as manqué le crochet que Sirius a donner a Hilton. Maintenant il rage sur sa chaise espérant pouvoir la tuer.

Il la frapper? dit-elle ce retenant pour ne pas rire.

Oui et il ne s'est pas modérer sur la force.

Aller on y va, espérons que le prof ne remarqueras rien.

Crois-moi il ne remarque rien.

Ils retournèrent en classe. Peter s'éclipsa dans un banc en arrière de Sirius, alors que Lou s'assoyais et réprimait un rire a regarder Lily et James.

Sa va? demanda Sirius en la regarda l'aire légèrement anxieux. Elle hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il l'attira a lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux -Je suis désoler Lou... je suis désoler... dit-il d'une petite voix de gamin.

Lou le sera doucement contre elle. - Je t'aime.

Il sourit, la tête toujours dans les cheveux de Lou -Je t'aime aussi.

L'amour n'est pas une chose a prendre a la légère, quand ont tombe en amour, ont dois apprendre a sacrifier certaine chose pour la personne qu'on aime… Ont est prêt a faire beaucoup de chose… donner notre vie pour notre enfant et notre mari par exemple…

**_FIN_**

**_Et oui c'est la fin, mais de toute façon on devraient bientôt poster le premier chapitre d'une autre fick !_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde !_**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune._**


End file.
